Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Sheltered by his overprotective parents, Naruto wants nothing more than to spread his wings and be himself. But his parents want none of that due to him having no chakra. But what happens when Naruto uncovers an ancient secret regarding his world? Deciding to use this knowledge, Naruto will build an army that will battle against the IMC and save his world from death. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: It Has Begun

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by me.**

 **If any of you don't know, this is a Titanfall and Naruto crossover. A challenge has also been posted regarding this. If any of you wish to make a Naruto x Titanfall crossover, be my guest. Only one person has so far taken up my challenge.**

 **So good luck to SinbadThe3rd. He was the one who took on this challenge.**

 **Now, in this fanfic, Naruto will have zero chakra. But he will be incredibly smart. As in prodigy level. Even having the smarts to outplay Shikamaru.**

 **With this in mind, Naruto will also not be afraid to do what must be done. Naruto will be grey. Not dark. Grey. He will also be ruthless in the face of danger. Not being afraid to kill in order to save another. It is the rule he follows as well. But he will build into that role. There will be a pairings list in this. Not too big. Look at my one fanfic, Total Destruction for the idea of how big the pairings are.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: It Has Begun.

The Elemental Nations. A place where people use chakra. Not only that, but a world that is strickened by wars, conflicts and people who seek to try and better themselves by making others suffer.

A distopia as what one would say when looking at this world. But there were times where wars would be quelled and violence would finally be put to rest. But that was at a very small chance as it was.

For example. October 10th. The time when the village of Konoha was attacked by a powerful monster. The Kyuubi. A nine tailed demon fox that destroyed nearly everything. But in an act of desperation, the Fourth Hokage at the time intervened and managed to seal away the demon into his newly born daughter.

The child was praised for keeping the demon at bay. But then a second child was born. A boy. Kushina, the mother of her daughter, Kasumi was absolutely happy beyond imagine while Minato could finally have someone where he could talk guy stuff to.

But what they soon realized was something beyond their deepest fears. The new born child they named Naruto. Held no chakra whatsoever. Not even a single drop of chakra. A regular human. This was something that has never happened in the history of the world. Even civilians have a small amount of chakra, but Naruto was born with none at all.

It was painful for the parents, but they vowed to treat Naruto the same. As the years went on, they began to shelter him. Protect him. Minato even assigned a personal ANBU to watch over Naruto nearly everywhere he went. A sense of paranoia it would seem. At first it seemed okay. But it began to fester a sense of rage within Naruto.

Yes his parents ensured his safety, but it was too overwhelming for him to handle much longer. From simple things like going to school to trivial things like food and excercises. Naruto was being treated like a pampered brat. And it was getting annoying.

His older sister was being treated with punishing training on harnessing the Kyuubi's power. But for Naruto, he was pushed to the sidelines. Being told that such a thing would hurt him. He hated that. Why wouldn't his parents allow him to spread his wings? They seemed more keen on clipping his wings and keeping him as a caged bird than anything else.

Sure he got attention. But it was the wrong type of attention. Everytime he asked his parents if he could go out. They allowed it, but only if an ANBU bodyguard would accompany him.

This was the last straw for Naruto. So much that he was now being bullied by other kids for being like this. Bullied for not having chakra, bullied for being treated like a spoilt brat. It was ridiculous. And today was the day he'd give his parents a piece of his mind.

The 10 year old strode up to his parents and demanded their attention.

"I want this to stop." snapped Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Kushina sweetly.

"You know what." hissed Naruto. "The sheltering. You protecting every aspect of my life."

"We only want what's best for you." said Minato in a sweet tone as if speaking to a child.

"There you go again." barked Naruto.

"But son-"

"Just stop. I don't like this anymore. You controling every aspect of my life. Having bodyguards assigned to me. Having people watch over me. Even when I complain that the food is too hot you make it colder at the meer mention of it. This is getting too much." hissed Naruto.

"We want to protect you. Is that too much to ask?" asked Minato taking on a slightly more denser tone.

"I know what you're doing. And I am grateful for that. But come on. For shit sakes. I'm being bullied because you're treating me like a spoilt brat." barked Naruto.

"Tell me the names of those who are bullying you and I will ensure they don't do it anymore." said Minato ready to draw blood from those who would bully Naruto.

"Don't." barked Naruto. "It will just make things worse."

"But Naruto. We don't want to see you get hurt." said Kushina.

"Once again. Pulling out that card. I'm 10 years old. I can't even go to the shops without having you watch over me. In the past, I didn't mind. But now... I hate it." growled Naruto.

"Naruto. We are concerned for your safety. You have no idea what this is like for us." snapped Minato.

"You're right. I don't." barked back Naruto. "But you're ruining my life. Why must you always try and control me. Just leave me alone." snapped Naruto storming out the house and into the streets.

Looking to her husband, Kushina aksed him a question.

"Did we really try and control his life?" asked the red haired.

"No we didn't. He will thank us later. Trust me." said Minato as they went back to training Kasumi.

Walking out the gates of Konoha, Naruto walked across the pathway. His face full of hatred and rage. His parents couldn't be so wrong. Ever since he tried to spread his wings. They'd pull him back and stop him from doing so. He was so constricted. So confined. He wanted freedom. That was all he desired. That's all he ever wanted. Just freedom.

Kicking a random stone in a random direction, he glarred at the ground. But what happened next, he had his interest taken. The stone he kicked hit something with a massive metal clang being heard from the impact. The metal clang was deep.

Following where the sound came from, he came to the sight of something he never saw before. The area was a massive ditch that was covered by vegetation. But that wasn't what had him shocked. It was what the vegetation was covering.

A massive metal structure that looked nothing of this world. The paint job was so faded it looked to be ancient. Vegetation grew all over the craft it made it possible to blend into the landscape. No one would even know it was here. Curiousity getting the better of him, Naruto climbed down and headed to the massive steel beast.

Once he made it to the object, he began to take notes of it. The metal was cold to the touch. Dust and dirt covered it from top to bottom. Vines and various roots held it down. This was beyond incredible. But when he ran his fingers along the one side of it, a panel opened up from the side of the object. Not just a panel. But a door. This was beyond impressive. Gulping down the fact at what he was about to do. Naruto ventured into the object.

There was barely any light inside it. Like it had been abandoned for years. But when he stepped inside, he found a series of lights come online. Looking about, he found the vegetation had managed to get into the interior as well.

"What is this thing?" he asked out loud.

 **"Voice recognition established."** came a female synthetic voice out of no where, almost causing Naruto to have a heart attack.

"What the heck?" was all he could say.

 **"Warning. Power reserves on critical. Auxilery power core restablishment needed."** said the synthetic voice.

"Where is this Auxilery power core located?" asked Naruto out of randomness.

 **"Auxilery power core located in the engine room of the ship."** said the voice.

"And where is that?" asked Naruto slightly bothered that he was talking with a voice he had no knowledge of who it was.

 **"Located to the stern of the ship. The lights on the floor shall guide you."** said the voice as several red lights on the floor lit up going in the direction to the back of the ship.

Choosing to follow the lights, Naruto headed off. Seeing a door at the end of the metal corridor, he clicked his tongue. A dead end. But the door soon opened by itself. Further shocking Naruto.

 **"Hatch opened."** came the voice.

Following deeper into the ship, Naruto soon found the power room. Finding a massive but simple looking orb resting on a tray, he found the tray went into the wall.

"Is this it?" asked Naruto.

 **"Affirmative."** confirmed the voice.

Grabbing the orb, he began to push it in. Once it was in, he found the lights above grow brighter than normal as well as verious consoles he had never seen before come to life. They looked to futuristic it was scary.

 **"Auxilery power core restablished to main power system. Systems returning to normal status."** said the voice as a hologram of a woman came online before Naruto. ( **A.N.** Think of those V.I. things on the Citadel in Mass Effect 3 but instead of an Asari hologram anchored down, it is a human woman that can move freely thanks to the projectors in the ship).

This was met with shock. This was too much to take in. First he was having a bit of a tif with his parents. The next he literally stepped into something that was far beyond the relm of science fiction.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto looking to the hologram.

 **"I am a synthetic AI program that was embedded onto this ship to offer the Milita assistance. You can refer to me as Adjutant."** stated the hologram.

"Adjutant." said Naruto before he was scanned out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that?" he barked glarring at the hologram.

 **"Agologeze. But I was just confirming your body. I was scanning for any health irregularities and to test your current link level."** said Adjutant.

"Link level?" asked Naruto now seriously confused.

 **"Link level is the level of a person and their Titan they are linked with. You don't have a link level. Nor a Neural Interface at that."** said Adjutant.

"Is that meant to be an insult?" hissed Naruto.

 **"My core programming doesn't offer me the choice of being insulting."** meerly stated Adjutant.

Thinking about it, Naruto decided to give this thing a try. What was the worst that could happen?

"Adjutant. What is the current state of this thing?" asked Naruto with Adjutant bringing up a hologram of the ship. Parts of the ship were highlighted in red.

 **"Ship overall intergrity is below 23%. Thrusters and hull damage is way below 10%."** stated Adjutant.

"Will this ship ever fly again?" asked Naruto.

 **"Negative."** said Adjutant.

But something soon caught Naruto's attention. Something he never thought of asking. He knew all ships transported something. But what?

"Adjutant. What was this ship carrying?" asked Naruto.

 **"This ship was used for the creation of Titans and distributing them to the battlefield. The Titans would be made here before being sent to the surface of the planet."** said Adjutant.

"Titan?" asked Naruto.

 **"A massive robot that only a select few of soldiers are able to pilot. Each pilot is linked to their own Titan."** said Adjutant with Naruto wondering further.

"Is there any form of records on this ship?" asked Naruto.

 **"Retrieving last know records of audio logs and transmissions."** said Adjutant before a hologram of soundwaves came up before Naruto.

 _'Major hull dam...*static*...will try to lose them in the...*static*...systems have taken a massive hit. We're losing alti...*static*...The Frontier must be protected. For the sake of people living out here The Front...*static*...be protected.'_

The transmission ended with the hologram closing and Naruto looking back to Adjutant.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

 **"The Militia were facing off against a superior threat against the IMC. A powerful organization that seeks to strip all worlds in The Frontier dry for mass production of some sorts. The James MacAllan took massive damage from the IMC forces which was shot down and crashed on Planet 1972. Your planet. All hands were lost. But they managed to drive off the IMC from taking this planet."** said Adjutant with Naruto now thinking harder before looking at the hologram AI.

"What is the date on that transmisson?" asked Naruto.

 **"Aproximitely 120 years ago."** stated the hologram AI.

Naruto instantly fell over. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Looking to the hologram he began to process it all.

"120 years ago?" questioned Naruto not believing any of it.

 **"Correct."** said Adjutant.

"What is the current state of The Militia?" asked Naruto.

 **"Sensors are damaged. Unable to retrieve information regarding The Militia."** was all Adjutant said.

"Is there anything on this ship that can be used?" asked Naruto.

 **"Affirmative. An armory, a hanger bay, an infirmary and a construction area for the production of Titans."** said Adjutant.

Thinking a bit on the matter, Naruto soon realized something. If the IMC had tried to take this world before. They'd most likely do it again. If they had this type of technology, they'd stand no chance at winning against them. And with a vague answer as to what a Titan was, they would very much die in a matter of minutes. Global genocide in a heartbeat.

As much as he sometimes hated his world being ravaged by war and death. He still wanted to protected. This was further backed up by the fact that he was one of the idiots who lived in this world.

Looking to the hologram AI, Naruto asked one simple question.

"How long will it take to build a Titan?" asked Naruto.

 **"Aproximitely 5 minutes. Construction mechanics were damaged in the crash. Aproximitely 5 years for the construction of a new Titan through the use of hands."** said Adjutant.

"And how long until the IMC come here?" asked Naruto.

 **"Aproximitely 6 years from now. That's even with jumps through Shockspace."** replied Adjutant.

Clicking his knuckles as Naruto braced himself for what he was getting into he looked to Adjutant before smiling to her.

"Then let's get to work." said Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it.**

 **The first chapter to Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations. So yes, in this fanfic, the planet Naruto lives on is in The Frontier. For those of you who enjoy Titanfall, then I hope you enjoy it. For those who haven't played Titanfall, then I also hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **So Naruto has been living a sheltered life while his parents try and control every aspect of his life. Sure they love him, but it is too much for Naruto to handle. He hates being micro managed.**

 **With Naruto discovering a crashed ship that has been around for 120 years, he begins to learn all about this strange world that has been a part of his which they never knew about. Not only that, but the IMC have decided to come to Naruto's planet and farm it for its recourses.**

 **Can he stop them? Can he do it with just one Titan?**

 **And as promised, here is the harem list:**

 **Koyuki**  
 **Mei**  
 **Mirage (Macross Delta)**

 **NO CHANGES.**

 **I'll also be using cancepts from Mass Effect. Being the Biotic powers.**

 **Chapter 2: The Pilot's Gauntlet.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pilot's Gauntlet

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had uncovered probably the biggest secret ever known in his planet. What he found was a ship that had been for around 120 years.**

 **Yet it still retains its power to operate. Even though it will never fly again. Learning quite a bit from an AI called Adjutant, Naruto learns of The Militia, the IMC and advanced robotics being in the form of a massive robot called a Titan.**

 **Deciding to build his own, he sets out to find the construction area of the ship and build a Titan. Hopefully he could build one before the IMC return and kill them for good.**

 **Could this be the form of freedom Naruto has been longing for? Even though he'd be killing for it?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Pilot's Gauntlet.

It had been a few weeks since Naruto found the wrecked ship and began sneaking out the house. He had been doing it in the dead of night. Thankfully his father was dumb enough to not have an ANBU stationed to watch him at night.

Every night, he'd leave the house and go to the wrecked ship and tinker on the Titan he was building for the past few weeks. When he opened the doors to the construction area of the ship which was located to the port side of the ship. He found one to be halfway completed. All it was missing was a leg, an arm and some weapons.

Adjutant told him that with this unfinished Titan, he'd be able to shave down the time from 5 years to 2 and a half. This was progress. Not only that, but Naruto's knowledge on all things advanced had become incredibly strong. Rivaling Shikamaru's knowledge. With knowledge of technology beyond one's understand was also a plus. He learnt as much as he could from Adjutant, commanding her to pull any logs and data regarding anything related to the universe.

As it turned out. There wasn't just one planet. There were thousands. The Frontier was only a series of planets on the fringes of the galaxy. There was still so much more out in deep space. He learnt a lot of astrology along with The Militia and the IMC. How they continued to ravage worlds. Stripping them bare and moving on. They weren't colonists. They were destroyers. The Militia steppping in and protecting the Frontier, and all people who lived in it. Trying to fight against the IMC. Even learning hand to hand combat and weapons.

Adjutant was useful when and where she was needed. But sometimes she would be cheeky and say something that sounded insulting. Even though she stated she could be insulting due to it not being in her core programming. It still came off as insulting.

Naruto didn't like it. But Adjutant was helpful. Again where and where she was needed.

He had already found where the bridge was. The armory, the infirmary and the hanger bay. The auxilery power was enough to run the ship as it was currently going at, for 40 years before the power core gave out.

Currently, Naruto was into his 5th week. He was currently replacing some of the damaged circuits in the Titan's arm when Adjutant appeared before him.

 **"Sir, I wish to talk to you regarding something."** said the AI with Naruto looking to her.

"What is it?" asked Naruto setting down his tools and grabbing a blow torch.

 **"I may have an alternative for you regarding your situation. Biotics."** said Adjutant with Naruto switching off the blow torch and looking at the hologram.

"Biotics?" asked Naruto making the lift he was on go down.

 **"Affirmative. Biotics are synthetic implants placed into a body of a human. They grant the person the ability to use powerful synthetic powers. Hence the name Biotics."** said Adjutant with Naruto stepping to the hologram.

"You're suggesting that I put in robotic shit into my body?" stated Naruto.

 **"It will be to your advantage. Biotics are slightly more stronger than what you call chakra. I've ran simulation after simulation to assertain if it was alright. It is in your case. Due to you having no form of what you call chakra, your body will be able to accept it when compared to someone who has what you don't have."** said Adjutant.

"Will I survive the ordeal?" asked Naruto.

 **"There is a 45% chance that you will end up in a coma for life."** said Adjutant.

"Hm, super powers in the form of technology. With a 45% chance of me going into a coma. That means there's a 55% chance of me waking up." said Naruto also running the numbers in his head.

Adjutant had offered him something. A way to gain power. Plus, he realized that there will be times when he'd be seperated from his Titan. Sometimes gunning things down was not going to cut it. With this, he'd be able to stay alive. Looking to Adjutant, Naruto nodded to her.

"Give me the power of Biotics." said Naruto with Adjutant nodding 'her' head.

 **"Please report to the infirmary where the surgery will take place. Go when ready."** stated the AI.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up." said Naruto stopping the train then and there. "Surgery?"

 **"Correct."** said Adjutant. **"Biotic implants will be placed onto your bone structure and will give you the power of Biotics. Meaning a few pieces of your bones will have to be removed to accomodate the implants."**

Sighing as he walked to the infirmary. Naruto looked to the roof of the ship.

"You'd better not kill me. I'm literally here putting my life in your hands, Adjutant." snarled Naruto.

 **"The well being of the crew is always my top concern."** said the AI as Naruto moved through the ship to the infirmary.

Finally making it to the infirmary after a series of twists and turns, Naruto stood before the door which opened automatically. He was used to that by now. Where as in the past it would be a shock to how a door would open by itself.

Sitting down on a medbay in the infirmary, Naruto watched as Adjutant materialised before him in a nurse's outfit. Shaking his head at why she did that, Naruto lay down after he removed his shirt.

 **"Please relax. This will be finished soon."** said Adjutant.

"How long will it take?" asked Naruto.

 **"Estimated time of completion: 1 hour."** said Adjutant as an automated oxygen mask was placed over Naruto.

And soon, Naruto was out like a light.

Waking up in a dream, he came to the sight of a man sitting on a ledge. The landscape was like it was from a dream. Water was running along walls and had strange energy coming off it. Buildings looked so regal it was like they were meant for nobles.

The man on the ledge soon got up and approached him.

"Right here we go. Welcome to the Pilot's Gauntlet. A course designed in the virtual world to teach upcoming pilots. You'll also be training on the use of your Jump Kit." said the man.

Naruto looked behind him and found a pack with two jets resting on either side of the pack with the thruster pointing out in an angle.

"Here you go. Up and over." said the man pointing at the ledge.

Jumping over the jedge, Naruto began to move through the course. The man constantly teleporting from one end to the next.

"There you go. As you move through the battlefield, you will be able to find better routes. Flanking and cover. The better you know your battleground. The better you fight." said the man as Naruto slid under the obsticle and soon jumped to his feet. That was so cool.

"There you go. Now you're moving. Remember, fighting isn't the most best idea. Maneuvering is also the best method." said the man as they rounded a corner only for Naruto to come to a stop.

"In situations where you can't find a path forward and you're stuck. Remember, the Jump Kit offers a more better means of getting around the battlefield. Use the Jump Kit to pass over this gap." said the man.

The Jump Kit attached to Naruto soon came online and signalled its status when it spat out some fire. Stepping back a few steps and breaking into a sprint, Naruto jumped and engaged the Jump Kit.

To his amazement, he traversed the gap and landed on the other side with no trouble at all.

Running along he soon came to the sight of a massive area while a massive looking item that resembled a sword stuck in the middle.

"In combat, there are times where you have to ditch your current arsenal for better weapons. Things don't go your way. So you must adapt." said the man as several columns came out the ground with so many weapons lining them.

Grabbing two, he found them to be just was he was after in weaponry. A pistol in his hands and an LMG as his other choice.

"Step up to the firing range when ready." said the man.

Doing just that, Naruto stepped up to the open area and soon took aim.

"Remember, firing non stop is unwise. Fire in short burst to increase accuracy." said the man.

Several targets came up and Naruto pulled the trigger and watched the targets vanish when he shot them.

Looking to the man, he moved with the man to another area.

"I want you to do something." said the man. "Switch to your other weapon."

Doing so, Naruto brought out the LMG.

"Good, now switch to your side arm." said the man.

Doing it again, Naruto pulled out his side arm.

"See how fast that was? Remember, switching to your side arm is always faster than reloading." said the man.

"Right, time for you to run the gauntlet. Let's see how you do." said the man. "Begin when ready."

Looking to the course, Naruto soon bolted out and instantly saw a few targets pop up. Pulling out a grenade he threw it and watched it explode. Jumping down from the ledge he was running on, he skidded along the ground and passed under the wall. Getting up he jumped to the wall again and fire at a few targets before jumping to the other wall.

He was doing rather well. Seeing the exit coming up, he moved with more speed and came out the other side.

"Hey, that was my best score." said the man as a leader board came up and showed that Naruto was ranked in the top 3 now.

"Well done. Now we move onto the real training." said the man as white engulfed them.

Opening his eyes again, Naruto found him to be in a wide open area while a Titan stood ahead of them in the field.

"See the Titan? That's my Titan. BT. First ever Titan we built from scratch. Titans grant us more strength and can mow down enemies with ease where as foot soldiers have trouble. The only thing that can stop a Titan, is an overwhelming force. Or an equal. Call in your Titan." said the man.

Doing so, Naruto found a beacon in his hands and threw it. Watching the beacon open up with a blue light, he looked up and found something falling at such speeds. The object soon broke up with a Titan landing into the field. But for some reason, the scene became frozen in place. Like it was not responding.

But Naruto soon felt himself waking up. He was back in the real world. Looking around to find himself on the med bay bed, he looked to Adjutant and found his body littered with scars. Not even one stitch was seen.

 **"Welcome back, sir."** said Adjutant.

"I take it the operation was a success. Considering how I am awake." stated Naruto.

 **"Affirmative."** said Adjutant.

"Why don't I have any stitches?" questioned Naruto.

 **"The medical facilities here are more advanced than that of planet 1972. Open wounds would be healed to become meer scars."** said Adjutant.

Thinking a bit as he slowly got off the med bay, Naruto looked to the hologram and asked.

"What are Biotic people?" asked Naruto.

 **"Elaborate."** said Adjutant.

"Okay, then what were the Biotics of The Militia?" restated Naruto.

 **"The individuals who could use Biotics were classified as Spectres. Powerful supersoldiers that could take down forces with ease. Combining warfare with cybernetics. Each soldier is placed into a class. Vanguard, Soldier, Adept, Engineer, Sentinel, and Infiltrator."** stated Adjutant.

"And what class did you put me as?" asked Naruto.

 **"Based off the data I extracted from the scan I did when we first met, I ensured which class would suit you. You are a combination of two classes. You're a Vanguard class Biotic. Together with Infiltrator class Biotics. That has never been seen before. You're what we call: Paradox. And the first ever one to be exact."** said Adjutant.

"Then I shall take my leave."said Naruto.

 **"Activating security measures."** said Adjutant with the lights of the ship slowly turning off.

Once Naruto was out of the ship, he watched the ship camoflauge itself to look like a dirt pile. He was really grateful he restablished that cloaking device when he did. Making his way back to his home, he wondered what type of abilities he had now gained thanks to the implants in his body. Surprisingly, he wasn't in pain. Must have been the drugs that Adjutant used on him.

But he knew he'd be doing everything he could to grow stronger. He was still working on his Titan and he needed to complete it before the IMC got here. The fate of his world was literally in his hands.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has found himself a Titan. With the Titan not even being completed, his time is cut down to half of what it would take to build one by hand.**

 **Not only that, but he has also gained powerful abilities through the use of technology. Being a Vanguard and Infiltrator class Biotic, he will have quite the unique abilities. Sure it would be slightly useless against a jutsu, but it was to give him better firepower in a fight. And considering his new opponents have guns, it will be easier.**

 **Chapter 3: The Titan Awakens.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Titan Awakens

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where we found out that Naruto had been sneaking out at night to work on the building of his Titan. But while he was working on the Titan, Adjutant came to him.**

 **Presenting Naruto with a chance to grow even stronger. But through the use of Biotics. An artificial means of implanting small robotic items into his body, he will be able to use these powers in his fights.**

 **But it also turns out he's a Paradox. An individual who can use two Biotic classes instead of one. Based off the data Adjutant extracted from him from the first time she scanned him, she calculated the best class for Naruto. As it now is set, Naruto is both Vanguard and Infiltrator class Biotic.**

 **For those who don't know the powers of Vanguard and Infiltrator, look up the two classes of Biotics from Mass Effect.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Titan Awakens.

It had been 2 and a half years since Naruto had been implanted with the Biotic implants for him to use. These implants were very benefitial to his survival. Plus, it made more sense to have them. At times, he'd be seperated from his Titan. Not only that, but there will also be times when he'd run out of ammo for his weapons. As it stood right now, the IMC weren't here and the armory only had so much ammunition. So until the IMC got here. He'd have to use ammunition sparingly and rely on his new found Biotic powers.

Due to him being Vanguard and Infiltrator, he had gained a few Biotic powers. Two of them being his favorite. One was called Charge. By focusing on a certain point or an enemy, Naruto uses his implants to send him forward at high velocity and smash into his opponent. A high risk, high reward scenario is what he adopted with that ability. Not only that, but the Biotic implants also gave Naruto a shield that encased his body to soften blows and impacts. It was extremely useful. Not only did Charge bring Naruto closer to his enemy, it also allowed Naruto to in a sense, phase through objects while traveling to his opponent. It also buffed up his shields.

From his Infiltator powers, he gained Tactical Cloak. A powerful ability that makes the body deflect light from it. Concealing the user for a short amount of time. This offered a means of escaping enemy fire, quickly and surprising unsuspecting enemies and even finding vantage points without worring about being shot at.

Not only that, but it also gave bullet enhancements. Such as Cryo Ammo. A means of coating each bullet in a sub zero shell that not only does damage, but also slows enemy movements.

Naruto trained every night to harness these abilites and was extremely effective with them now. He enjoyed charging in with a surprise attack on enemies. Or he could play if safe and sneak around them and quickly disable them.

But his connection to his family members was dwindling to extremely low levels. He rarely spoke to them and they were getting exceedingly worried about him. Whenever they'd try and talk with him, he'd turn them down flat.

He was running out of time. The Titan was almost completed. All that needed to be done was to install three batteries into the giant robot and then it was time to power it up. He ensured the construction was done the proper way according to the documents Adjutant gave to him.

Waking up the next morning, the soon-to-be pilot got out the bed and got dressed. His look had changed beyond imagine. He now looked slightly older than his actual age. Even though he was 13 years old, he looked 15. According to Adjutant, a sudden change in appearance was a small side effect in his implants when they first activated. It made a bit of sense, but he actually liked it.

Getting dressed in black pants, combat boots, a white shirt and a jacket that was zipped up and grey over the shirt. After he finished what he needed to do, he left the house. He was planning on going tonight. But he was just too occupied on the Titan. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he just couldn't contain his excitement at what would happen when he switched it on.

Fuck the fact that he was going to defy his parents. Fuck what everyone else thinks. Naruto wanted freedom. Now was the time to grab it and make his own mark.

Walking down to the living room, he spotted his parents there. Kasumi was out at the academy. Apparently she was being assigned to a team today.

Kushina noticed her son walking down the stairs.

"Naruto, good morning." she smiled.

"Morning." said Naruto bitterly.

Walking to the fridge, he grabbed some orange juice and downed it. Feeling the acidity of the citrus running down his throat, he placed it back in the fridge and headed to the door.

"Stop right there young man." barked Minato making Naruto freeze and turn to his father.

"What is it?" hissed Naruto.

"What is with you?" asked Kushina getting up along with her husband. "You seldomly talk to us. You hardly touch your food. You don't even bother staying for anything. What is wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you." snapped Naruto.

"Son, we're worried about you." said Minato worried about his son. "What have you been doing? Where have you been?"

Naruto meerly sighed as he looked to them. His gaze cold and piercing them through.

"You really wanna know?" hissed Naruto.

"Naruto, please tell us." said Kushina practically begging for it.

"Follow me." said Naruto.

It was time for them to know. Time for them to see his ultimate secret. The one that he had kept hidden for 2 and a half years. The one which will give him his freedom.

Walking out the house with his parents hot on his heels, they found themselves being led outside the gates. They were slightly shocked by the fact that they were being led outside the village. There could've been bandits or thugs around these areas.

But Naruto kept walking. Leading them off the trail after a few kilometers. Walking into the wooded parts of the trail, Minato found that there was nothing here. Nothing worth mentioning. But both mother and father was shocked when Naruto stopped by a massive mound that was covered in vegetation and trees.

"This is what I've been hiding from you." said Naruto pointing at the mound.

"So, you've been watering plants?" said Minato arching an eyebrow.

Naruto meerly shook his head as he placed his hand on the mound.

To their shock, they watched as the mount fizzled and distorted to reveal a very much rusted and ruined section of what was metallic. But it spread further to reveal an entire metallic object that they themselves had never seen before. It's structure was enormous. How was this even here when they didn't even realize it was there to begin with.

"Follow me." said Naruto placing his hand on the side of the ship in a section and to their amazement, a door opened up to show the interior to them.

"Adjutant, time to wake up." called Naruto.

The parents were completely blown away when the hologram of Adjutant showed up before them. Thinking it was a monster, the two parents armed weapons.

"Demon." growled Kushina.

"Not even close." said Naruto with Adjutant looking to the two behind Naruto.

 **"Intruders detected."** said Adjutant with the ship's sides opening up and having heavy guns being pointed at Kushina and Minato. **"Activating security measures."**

"Security protocal: Echo Tango 2-9-7." commanded Naruto.

 **"Security override accepted."** said Adjutant with the guns returning to be back inside the ship.

"Sorry about that. Had to have the extra security. Not only that, if someone learnt of the pass code, it will still open fire on them." said Naruto walking into the ship with the two doing the same.

"Why is that?" asked Minato dazzled by the amazing structure of the ship.

"I coded it to match only my voice. Only I can deactivate the security defences." said Naruto as he made his way to the construction area of the ship where the finished Titan was waiting.

"Is this what you've been doing?" asked Kushina as they were shocked when the dead end they thought it was, opened up by itself.

"It is. 2 and a half years ago, when I ran out the house in a fit of rage, I came across this ship. This thing has been around for 120 years ago. I awoke it and have been learning everything I can from it. Adjutant is the on board AI. She monitors everything. From the crew members to the ship itself." said Naruto. "But that wasn't the only thing I've been doing here."

Naruto soon moved to a wall of the ship and from it, came out the gear needed for a pilot. The pilot's helmet, Hacking Knife, a Hammond P2016, black fingerless gloves, some black body armor and a Jump Kit. Putting the gear on, Naruto whistled a tune to himself while his parents starred at him in shock as if he was possessed.

But before Naruto could even put on the last thing needed, being the Jump Kit, his hand was grabbed by Minato.

"This has gone too far. Leave this place and come home. Please." begged Minato.

"Can't do that. This is my choice. The least you could do is respect it." hissed Naruto.

"Naruto, we want the best for you. You've got no chakra. You're frail. Please, let us look after you." said Kushina also concerned.

"There you go again. Saying I'm weak and fragile. I am not a fragile little thing. I'm strong. I've gained strength. Hell, I even survived a surgery that had a 45% chance of me falling into a coma for life." growled Naruto yanking his arm from Minato's grasp.

"Surgery? What surgery?" asked Minato.

"It was my choice. I had Biotic implants placed into me. As a result, I can use abilities that only humans can do. Please without chakra are able to have these Biotics placed into them and survive. But someone with chakra will be killed to the conflicting powers clashing with each other." said Naruto as blue energy flowed off his body showing his Biotic powers.

"You have chakra?" gasped Kushina.

"Not chakra. Biotics." corrected Naruto.

Walking into the construction area of the ship which was also the hanger bay, the two parents gasped in awe at what they saw. A massive metal giant stood before them. The thing stood a proud 2 storeys high. How could such an object even exist. The robot was painted a midnight black while a white skull was painted onto the front. Pods rested at the back of it while a massive object that was completely foreign to them lay next to the giant.

"What is that?" was all the two could say.

"This..." said Naruto walking to the robot and placing a hand on it. "...Is a Titan."

"Titan." echoed Kushina only to see Naruto grab two batteries and walk to the Titan.

"All I just need is to install 3 batteries. And I'll be good to go." said Naruto as he placed the one down and slid the other battery into the Titan's side.

"Do you even hear yourself?" barked Minato. "You're talking about AIs, and Titans. Even your outfit is completely different. What are you?"

"I am still Naruto. But this is my choice. I learnt that the IMC are coming. And they will not rest until we're all dead." said Naruto sliding the second battery in.

"We'll stop them." said Kushina only to hear Naruto snicker at her comment.

"Do you really think jutsu and kunai will stand up to this? This thing just has to pull the trigger and you're dead. Hell, it can even step on you like you were just a bug." cackled Naruto making his way to the final battery and grabbing it.

"This has gone too far. Just come home. We can put this behind us and you can go back to being normal." said Minato only for Naruto to point the pistol at his father.

"You'd dare say that? When you stripped me of my freedom. You kept me caged like a canary. No more. I'm going. Not matter what you say. Even if I have to kill you." hissed Naruto.

Sliding in the final battery, Adjutant came into the picture with a whole bunch of holograms showing various lines of codes running on them.

 **"Final preparations are completed. The Titan is ready to be switched on."** said Adjutant.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

 **"I've uploaded a piece of my AI into your helmet. I will help with battlefield awareness and highlight targets of importance."** said Adjutant with Naruto smiling to her.

"Thank you Adjutant." said Naruto turning to the seat in the Titan. "Let's get this baby powered up."

Adjutant nodded and switched on the Titan. Instantly the Titan powered up as the Titan's eye opened up with the entire thing coming to life as it moved from its construction zone.

The Titan looked down to Naruto.

 **"Greetings Pilot. My name is AA-2765."** said the Titan.

"It talks." said Minato and Kushina shocked by this strange thing.

"Hello AA-2765. My name is Naruto. From this day forward, your new name will be Archangel." said Naruto.

 **"Noted. As of now, AA-2765 shall be referred to as Archangel."** said the Titan before dropping down and the hatch opening. **"Please embark to initiate the Neural Link."**

Walking to the Titan, Naruto felt his heart go at a thousand beats per second. Adjutant had told him about the first time a pilot liknks with a Titan. How it loads the mind at an incredible level. Putting on the helmet, Naruto climbed into the Titan.

The hatch closed and Naruto was encased in darkness.

 **"Protocal 1. Initiate link to Pilot."** said the Titan as Naruto soon felt the strain placed onto his mind.

His entire body went rigid as his mind soon became one with the mind of the machine. When it was done, Naruto relaxed as he felt it. This mind of the Titan and his own had just become one.

 **"Protocal 1. Completed. Protocal 2. Protect the Pilot at all costs."** said the Titan as the screen inside the Titan came online.

Naruto felt so stronger now. Even though he was now inside a Titan, he felt he was the Titan. An unstoppable force that could take down anything thrown at it.

The Titan soon got up and Naruto found his parents to be only knee height. He was so big. It felt amazing. Piloting a Titan was something he wasn't going to get used to.

"Adjutant." said Naruto making the Titan look to the AI hologram. "How is my link holding?"

 **"Current link level holding at 98%. Very impressive for a first time link."** said Adjutant.

"And my combat efficiency?" asked Naruto.

 **"1%."** replied the AI.

"As expected. I did wake the Titan up after all." said Naruto before having the hatch open and Naruto leaning forward in the seat and looking at his mother and father. "This is my choice. As your son, I have a few requests from you."

"What is it?" asked Kushina.

"Please can you never tell anyone of this ship. The second. Please can you let me do this. I want to be free. Let me have my freedom." requested Naruto.

"Absolutely n-"

"Of course you may, please be safe, my son." said Kushina smiling to Naruto with her covering her husband's mouth.

"What are you doing Kushina?" barked Minato looking to his wife. "He is frail. He shouldn't be out doing these things."

"Minato. This is Naruto's choice. Let us respect it. This is what he wants. We've denied him his freedom for a long time. Let's at least give him the freedom he deserves." barked Kushina.

Minato thought about it. Even though it meant that hey'd have to let their son go. It was still something he wanted. He craved it. Looking from his wife to Naruto, Minato looked to the floor of the ship.

"Very well. By this day forward, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You are free to do what you want." said Minato.

"Thank you for understanding." said Naruto.

"Good luck son." said Kushina as the hanger bay side door open to expose the vegetation of the open wilds. A large silver box was soon brought before Naruto by a mechanical arm.

 **"All the weapons, ammunition and ordinates are in this box. Good luck sir."** said Adjutant with the Titan lifting the box.

"Thanks Adjutant." said Naruto with the Titan thundering out the hanger bay and into the wooded area. Taking its first steps upon the Elemental Nations.

"Hope to see you soon." said Kushina waving to her son as the Titan began its quest.

"See you later." said Naruto waving to his parents and setting out on his adventure.

The ship soon turned to become invisible and no longer seen to the naked eye.

"Be safe, my son." said Kushina with a lone tear running down her cheek.

 **And scene.**

 **So it has happened. Minato and Kushina have just witnessed what Naruto has been up to. This marks the beginning of what Naruto will get up to with his new robotic friend. A Titan that Naruto has named Archangel. Chassic number AA-2765.**

 **With Minato and Kushina accepting Naruto's wished of freedom, they let him go and allow him to make his own choices and his own destiny. What will he get up to?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 4: The Mercernary Titan.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mercernary Titan

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for TitanFall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had decided to show his parents what he has been doing for the past 2 and a half years.**

 **Minato and Kushina initially didn't like this until Naruto continued to challenge them. Even opening their eyes to how they robbed him of the freedom he deserved and craved.**

 **With Naruto now also linked with his Titan, he takes his first steps in the Elemental Nations as a Titan Pilot. With every weapon that was stocked in the armory now in a silver box Naruto leaves the wrecked ship behind and takes the fight to the people of the Elemental Nations.**

 **What will he be getting up to?**

 **Oh, and I'm adding two women to the harem. Samui and Shizuka. Here is the FINAL Harem list.**

 **Koyuki**  
 **Mei**  
 **Mirage (Macross Delta)**  
 **Shion**  
 **Seilah (Fairy Tail)  
Titania (The Ancient Magus' Bride)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Mercernary Titan.

It had been 4 months since Naruto was given his freedom by his parents. Finally, he was given the right to be what he wanted to be. He finally could have his freedom to venture into the unknown.

If he was just a regular shinobi, he'd end up getting lost a few times. But that wasn't the case thanks to the Titan. He could easily use the Titan's scanners to scan the terrain and map out everything in a 5 kilometer radius. Not only that, but every person he passed, were shocked and scared beyond their deepest imagination.

It's not everyday you see a massive robot the size of your house walking down the road like it was nothing. Naruto took on jobs that were considered nearly impossible to do. For regular shinobi, these missions would be terrifying. But thank goodness Naruto wasn't a shinobi.

He was a Titan Pilot. A pilot to the most dangerous thing on this planet. He was feared and respected for his abilities. Even earning the nickname, The Black Reaper.

Thanks to how he painted his body armor and various other things black, this name suited him. He also didn't care what stood in his way. He'd either mow it down with powerful Biotic attacks, or he'd use the Titan to crush them. Literally. He seldomly used ammo. As he still needed to find a way to created more ammo. So he'd be using them sparingly.

One thing he did enjoy using was the Firestar. A shuriken that when it hits its targets, will explode and bathe its enemy in fire. He loved using them. Frag grenades were simple and straight forward to him. Step 1: Pull the pin. Step 2: Throw grenade. Step 3: Watch the dumbasses explode while looking at it confused like.

EMP grenades were currently useless as there was not really much he'd use them on. Apart from the occasional light.

Despite being quite strong with his Titan, Naruto knew for a fact that he had to sometimes play it discreet. Stealth was what he excelled at the most. Using Tactical Cloak from his Infiltrator Biotic class, and you have the perfect assassin. Not only that, but in the short space of time where he parted ways with his parents, he had become close to a legend in the eyes of everyone.

He was nearly the most sought out mercernary on the face of the Elemental Nations. But currently Naruto was using that money to purchase a place for himself and his mechanical companion. He wanted a place where he could sit back, kick his feet up and relax.

He was currently skulking in a thick part of a forest, hunting for something to eat. Archangel was out scanning the area and gathering some firewood. So it was just Naruto.

His Hacking Knife in his hands as he eyed a very succulant deer before him. He had already devised him method of attack. If he used Tactical Cloak, the risk of stepping on something and it making a noise would alert the deer making it run off. Not only that, the ruslting of the bushes would give him away when he stepped out of it. Cloaked or not.

If he used a Firestar, it would ruin the meat and burn the deer to cinders. Using his Hacking Knife was the best way to go. But how would he get in close to deliver the strike? Why not use Charge? It made sense. Charge would send Naruto at speeds that the deer wouldn't be able to see coming. And when he would be seen, would be at he end when he smashed into the deer.

But just as he was about to use his Biotic power, the deer's head shot up and soon bounded off. Clicking his tongue at how his lunch and dinner was ruined, Naruto was about to come out of his hiding spot in the bushes only to duck back into them when the sounds of crunching leaves was heard.

Diving back into cover, he saw something that turned his blood to ice.

A woman with such elegant dark blue hair and a wonderful body to boot at that along with a few men accompanying her was seen. The woman had a chain hooked up to a collar that was around her neck. Her clothing was that of rags together with bruises and scratches running all over her body.

Watching the scene, Naruto tightened his grip on the Hacking Knife. He didn't have to worry about being spotted as he wasn't wearing his helmet with it resting next to him, but just in case they did spot him, he'd have no choice but to take them down.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" spat the woman. "I am Koyuki Kazehana. First Princess to the Land Of Spring and rightful heir to the throne. For you to kidnap me like this is high treason. I will have your heads for this."

She was soon on the receiving end of a powerful punch to her face as one of the men threw the punch to her.

"Shut it bitch. The only head you'll be getting is the one that will turn you into a slut that is constantly hungry for cock." cackled one of the men.

"Man, this one is so fucking hot. I've always wanted to fuck a Princess. Let me have some fun with her." sneered another.

"Gato's orders. We are to not touch her. At least not until we've gotten her back to Wave." said the last looking at the woman now identified as Koyuki. "We'll put that pretty body to good use. By the time we're done, you'll be begging us to fuck you more. Then its off to the highest bidder for you."

But just as he turned, a shuriken was lodged into his arm. Looking at the star in his arm, he went to pull it out and attack whoever did that. But he was soon engulfed in fire. His agonizing screams pierced the air as he was burned to nothingness.

The two other men and Koyuki herself were shocked beyond imagine at the display before them. One minute, the man was there, the next he was ash.

But that wasn't all. In a flash of blue energy, he second was taken down without any hassle. And then there was one. The lone survivor instantly drew two kunai only to hear footsteps.

Out from the bushes emerged Naruto. His helmet over his face while the blue visor glowed brightly. Spinning the Hacking Knife in his hand, Naruto stopped 4 feet before the man.

"First, you hand me the girl and there will be no bloodshed. Or two, I take her from you after I killed you." threatened Naruto pointing the Hacking Knife at the man.

Dropping the chain and making a break for it, the man abandoned Koyuki and sprinted as fast as he could go. Chuckling to himself, Naruto moved to Koyuki who stepped back in fear.

"I take it you know me." stated Naruto.

"Who wouldn't know you?" scoffed Koyuki. "The Black Reaper. A mercernary who is by far the most strongest of mercernaries out there."

"So you're well informed and beautiful." said Naruto taking hold of the chain and pulling out the Hammond P2016.

Looking at the strange device, Koyuki watched Naruto bring it up and pull the trigger. To her surprise and fear, Koyuki watched Naruto pull the trigger and a shot ripped through the chain like it was made of paper.

The chain now shortened, Naruto looked to the Princess.

"I need to find a way to break that collar." said Naruto with Koyuki brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." said Koyuki smiling to Naruto.

"Come on. I'll get you back to camp. Archangel should be back by now with some wood for a fire and done with his scanning." said Naruto taking off in a direction with Koyuki hot on his heels.

Walking to find a large area with a few rocks layed out in a circle. Koyuki sat down on a stone that was by the circle while Naruto grabbed something warm for her, being a massive black cloak for her.

"Thank you." she smiled to him.

Only to swallow her words when Naruto took off the helmet. When it came off, Koyuki felt like her soulmate was before her. Blonde locks of hair streamed in the wind as Naruto shook his head from the hair sticking to his head. Watching Naruto run a hand through his hair, Koyuki blushed hard.

Watching him set the helmet down and sit opposite her, Naruto went to sharpening a stick.

"That strange fire shuriken. And that man who was hit by a force beyond imagine. Was that you?" asked Koyuki with Naruto nodding his head.

"The first guy I used a Firestar. The other guy I used a Biotic power, Charge." he stated.

"Biotics?" asked Koyuki.

"Robotic implants placed into the body that offer powers that aren't explained through current means." said Naruto.

"What do you plan on doing now?" asked Koyuki with Naruto thinking only to have Archangel come into the mix.

The massive robot set the logs it had into a cone shaped bonfire. Once the logs were set, it used a flame thrower in its own hand and set the logs ablaze. Koyuki was scared shitless the moment the thing thundered into the scene.

"Relax, Archangel is very humble." said Naruto.

 **"AA-2765. Archangel at your service."** said the Titan.

Looking back to Naruto, Koyuki found him to be rather deep in thought.

"Naruto, if you don't mind. But is there any chance you can help me restore my line to the throne? I'd pay you a full amount when I'm sitting back on the throne." offered Koyuki.

"As much as I want to take the cash and help you take the throne. Which...by the way doesn't sound like a bad idea. But from what those guys I just killed said. It means they may have taken hundreds of women. If you can wait until I get those women out. Then I will give you my undivided attention." said Naruto locking eyes with Koyuki.

Koyuki was lightly unpset but understood it as well. If she was going to be taken as a sex slave, then there was bound to be more. If she allowed Naruto to do this. Then she would gain his attention at the end. Meaning she could get his help to take back her throne.

Nodding her head she agreed with the terms of the agreement. And the deal was signed then and there with a handshake.

"So, where are the others being kept is the question." said Naruto.

"I think I know." said Koyuki.

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"Wave." said Koyuki.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has become a near legendary mercernary in the space of 4 months, even going so far as to earn the nickname of The Black Hunter.**

 **With Naruto choosing to do a bit of hunting, he finds a deer and is ready to take it down. Only to have his meal chased off and have some thugs with a woman stumble into his lap. Learning that the woman's name is Koyuki, Naruto decides to help her, unless she is willing to wait until he has freed the others.**

 **Chapter 5: Make Waves.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Make Waves

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was out hunting food for himself, only to come across a group of people transporting a woman who goes by the name of Koyuki Kazahana.**

 **Finding out that they intend to rape her into submission, Naruto attacks with his Biotic powers and a Firestar. Deciding to take her with him, she scares her slightly when his partner, Archangel comes back from doing his scanning and gathering some firewood.**

 **Koyuki finds a golden opportunity to hire the most dangerous mercernary in the Elemental Nations, land right in her lap. The Black Reaper himself before her. Requesting his aid to restore herself to the throne of her home, and the promise of payment in large quantities, she asks him for his aid.**

 **This makes Naruto decline her offer only to say that if Gato had planned on turning Koyuki into a sex slave, then that would mean that there must be more. Shocked and a little upset at how her offer was turned down, she accepts it when Naruto's says that when he has helped the other women taken against their will, he'd help her regardless.**

 **Off to Wave it would seem.**

 **As well, I'm adding one more woman to the harem.**

 **Aishela from the new anime, Grancrest Senki.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Stan Bush - Warrior.**

Chapter 5: Make Waves.

Minato could be seen sitting at his desk as he looked on at the 4 before him. Sakura Haruno, a brilliant minded individual with a fangirl dilemma. Sasuke Uchiha, a power hungry boy with a holier than thou attitude. And then there was his beloved daughter, Kasumi.

Holder of the Kyuubi and a talented woman. She was extremely beautiful now. Much like how her mother was when she was at Kasumi's age. And extremely well endowed for her age. She now wore a black tank top, grey pants and blue sandals. Along with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. A man who was strong, but was extremely late and always putting his nose in porn books.

The team stood before the Hokage as they awaited their mission.

"Team 7. You are hereby to escort a bridge builder to his home in Wave and to ensure a bridge is built. Ensure this is done." said Minato with the team nodding to him.

"It will be done." said the group as the door opened to reveal an elderly man with a drink in his hand.

Looking them over, he took a sip of his drink before gazing coldly at them.

"You're all pathetic. I thought I was going to get some strong shinobi, not these pieces of shit." he hissed before walking off.

Kakashi meerly looked to his team and gave them their orders.

"Right. Meet at the gate in 30 minutes. Get everything you need." said Kakashi.

Kasumi bounded home with all speed. Once she got there, she found her mother making some food on the stove. When the door closed, Kushina looked to her daughter and smiled to her.

"Welcome home dear." said Kushina with a smile.

"Hi mom. Sorry, I got to go and pack. Got a mission to do." said Kasumi with Kushina stopping her daughter before she could go any further.

"Sorry Kasumi. But could you do me a favour?" asked Kushina sweetly.

"What is it, mom?" asked Kasumi.

Kushina meerly pulled out a letter and handed it to her daughter.

"If you see your brother out there. Please give this to him." said Kushina with a smile as Kasumi took the letter.

"Will do, mom." said Kasumi as she headed up stairs to get her stuff packed.

She heard about her brother and how he went his own way. She was disappointed and also hated her brother for not saying goodbye to her. But she kind of expected it to happpen as Naruto was pleading for a way of having his freedom. And when he finally got it, he was over the moon and left then and there.

Finally getting her stuff packed she headed to the gate and found her team there, where they got their journey underway. Wave awaited. But what they didn't know was that a certain dangerous mercernary was also headed in the same direction as them. Riding on his mechanical friend.

 **With Naruto.**

Both Naruto and Koyuki could be seen riding the Titan as the robot thundered along the road to Wave. The thunderous steps slightly shook the ground as the 2 ton Titan moved along.

Koyuki was a little scared of riding on top of a Titan as she felt that the Titan would shake her off. But she soon found out this wasn't a case of shake the person off. The Titan didn't mind it actually. Naruto could be seen sitting opposite her. On the robot's right side as he figited with the Hammond P2016. The magazine laying on Naruto's left side while Naruto had the cock back while he checked the gun's barrel. Koyuki had learned enough from Naruto from the night she spent with him at the camp in the forest. Enough to know on guns, Firestars and Frag Grenades. This also included Biotic powers, their compatibility with people and Titans.

Flicking dirt out the chamber, Naruto grabbed the magazine and slid it back in before cocking the pistol. Bringing the new bullet into the chamber, ready to be fired.

He soon felt Koyuki looking at her and turned his head to her. Koyuki swung her head the other way as soon as Naruto's eyes landed on her. A shade of red dusting her cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"I am just curious. You have weapons yet you seldomly use them. More going for Biotic powers." stated Koyuki raising an eyebrow. "Why not use those guns?"

"Because bullets are hard to make." replied Naruto. "Apparently, no one here knows how to make bullets. I do. But it would be too hard for them to understand. I have to find a means to create bullets at a high demand. If I had the means to create more bullets, then sure. I'd gladly use my weapons. But for now, all rounds I fire have to be for dire needs."

"Makes sense. But why were you also cleaning the gun?" asked Koyuki.

"You ever heard the saying? Look after your weapon, the weapon looks after you?" asked Naruto with Koyuki nodding her head. "Same concept here. If I left the gun alone, dirt and dust would end up jamming the gun. Making fights hard to do. Keeping the gun clean ensures jams do not occur. But I can't right now as I need a place to dismantle the gun."

Koyuki meerly raised her eyebrows in shock. This man was incredibly well versed in the art of weaponry. It knew everything there was to the advanced world out there. He was after all the one to build his own Titan.

 **"Naruto. My scans indicate 4 heat signatures ahead of us. They may be enemies."** said Archangel with Naruo holstering the pistol.

"Hold your fire until we have a visual." said Naruto as the Titan moved closer to where the heat signatures were coming from.

But for the group ahead of them, they felt the earth beneath their feet slightly shake to the tune of thundering footsteps along with metal hitting stone.

It didn't take long until the sight of a giant metal robot was seen. Team 7, in a fit of panic readied weapons only to be stopped by Kasumi.

"Hold it everyone." she barked before looking to the man in armor and wearing a helmet that looked to have a X shape as the visor.

The man in question got to his feet and jumped off the Titan. Also performing a front flip in the process. Landing on his feet, he looked to the group before looking to his sister.

It had been only 4 months since he left his family and became The Black Reaper. But man did nostalgia hit him like a freight train.

"Kasumi? Is that you?" asked Naruto.

"It is. It's me dear brother." said Kasumi smiling to her brother.

Walking to only be in arm's reach of each other, Kasumi hugged her brother. Squeezing for the life inside him. She never got to hold her brother like this before. Memory had served as a means of her forgetting what he looked like. But now that she knew he was before her, she could finally put her conscience to rest, knowing that he was okay.

"You're safe." she said letting him go.

"You've grown, dear sister." said Naruto looking at his sister.

"So have you. Last time I saw you, was at dinner 4 months ago." said Kasumi taking in her brother.

 **"Naruto. It is unsafe here. I recommend embarking until we've reached our destination."** stated Archangel butting into the conversation.

"Agreed Archangel." said Naruto looking at his mechanical comrade before looking to the others.

"Where are you going?" asked Kasumi.

"To Wave." said Naruto as the Titan opened up and grabbed Naruto, putting him inside the hatch.

"Oh. So you're coming to help us?" asked Kakashi only to see Naruto shake his head.

"Wrong. He is going to be taking care of a certain pest. A man named Gato. I would've been a sex slave by now if Naruto hadn't saved me." said Koyuki from atop the Titan.

"I see. Guess a mercernary will always go where money is." said Kakashi.

"It can be said for you as well. There is no right or wrong. As long as you are gettting paid. Ninja are the same as both get paid and don't bother on who is giving the money." said Naruto with the hatch closing and Archangel giving Naruto the controls.

A few minutes later, the entire group including the giant Titan and the former Princess could be seen now at Wave. Naruto knew that Archangel would draw in too much suspision. So he'd use that to his advantage. He knew from the past missions he had done, theree would always be patrols and people spying. It wouldn't take long until word got to Gato. With that in mind, Naruto left the house and embarked on Archangel only to have Koyuki and Kasumi run out the house and stop him.

"Where are you going?" barked the two in unison.

"You really think no one would notice the massive robot? I have to make it look like I'm not affiliated with you." said Naruto shocking the two.

"What do you mean?" asked Koyuki.

"I'm going to assassinate Gato, massacre his thugs and free the other women. In order to do that, I must make it look like we don't know each other. At least until I've killed Gato." said Naruto with Koyuki smiling at how brilliant his mind was.

"I see your point. Just make sure you come back safe." said Koyuki wirth Kasumi now seeing it as well.

"Be careful brother." said Kasumi with Naruto giving them a two finger salute.

"See you in a while." said Naruto with Archangel thundering away.

The narrow streets of the slums and the upper class were so narrow, the Titan had trouble moving through them. But then again, these type of thing was to be expected. Cars and shit weren't yet invented. And yet there was a massive mechanical thing moving about. It made zero sense.

But as he moved, he saw a man appproach the Titan. Opening the hatch and disembarking, Naruto looked at the man.

"Are you the man known as The Black Reaper?" asked ther man.

"Who wants to know?" asked Naruto.

"Gato would like to speak with you." said the man with Naruto smiling at how he'd be face to face with the man he was to kill.

This was going to be easier than he originally thought. Following the man, Naruto was led to a very expensive looking mansion. This must be the place where the women were kept. He'd have to be careful. He may be a Biotic badass. But he could also be killed easily if he wasn't careful. It was just that. For now, he'd play the part of just being another thug.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been reunited with his sister after 4 months and is now in Wave along with them. Putting his plan into effect, he will play ther part of being a normal thug and will thus use this to his advantage to murder Gato and free the women he took against their will to be used as sex slaves.**

 **What will happpen next?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Biotic Massacre.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Biotic Massacre

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been reunited with his sister whom he hadn't seen in 4 months. Finding out that Kasumi and her team are heading in the same direction as he is, they travel together.**

 **But for different things. Kasumi's team is there to protect a bridge builder. While Naruto is there to kill Gato and free any people he sees in the tyrant's home.**

 **But that isn't all, before Kasumi left, her mother gave her a letter to hand to Naruto. Hopefully she can find the time to give her brother the letter. Maybe when he gets back.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Whatever Doesn't Kill Me (Better Run).**

Chapter 6: Biotic Massacre

 **With Team 7.**

The members of Team 7 were going about their lives in the home. Kakashi was reading his porn book, Kasumi as polishing her kunai and shuriken. Sakura was pacing in the house. Her mind going through why the most deadliest mercernary is with them.

Sure he only goes where money is, but there was more. She was also stressed. She eveasdropped on the conversation just before Naruto left. What if he chooses to ally himself with Gato?

If that were to happen, then they'd end up perishing. She didn't want to die just yet. She still had to achieve her goal. To try and date Sasuke.

As for the brooder, he was currently wondering how he'd be getting that massive robot and gear The Black Reaper had. If Sasuke had those, he'd be unstoppable. When The Black Reapper got back, he'd demand him to give him everything. The gear, the robot. Everything.

 **With Naruto.**

Following the thug, Naruto kept going over the plan in his head. First kill Gato. Then kill the thugs. Once all thugs were dead, bring Gato's head as a means of proof that the bastard was dead. Then free the captured women. They must still have family.

He once learned from Adjutant that his Biotic powers could be temporarily unleashed by having their restrictions temporarily disabled. But it was a double edged sword. During his enhanced state, his stamina would be eaten at an extreme rate. He'd only have a 1 minute window where he'd be able to be incredible with his Biotic powers. Once those 60 seconds were up. He'd have to wait a full 12 hours before he could use his Biotic implants again.

So in this instance, it was a good reason to bring along a weapon. Going for his Hammond P2016 and a few clips of ammo, he walked with the thug to a mansion in the centre of town.

The whispers of pleasures were alluring to the ear. Many of them were from women who were already broken in by the constant times they were raped.

It was sickening actually.

"Adjutant, how much longer until all restrictions are released?" asked Naruto in a whisper.

 **"ETA 2 minutes."** replied Adjutant showing a display of Naruto's implants going from restricted to unleashed.

2 minutes was a short amount of time. But considering that Adjutant's processing power was super computer level, this was a quick task for the AI.

Adjutant had to cycle through 4 command resrictions for 100 implants. So that's 400 command resrictions Adjutant had to go through. And to do it in 2 minutes is impressive.

The doors flew open and what Naruto saw made him sick beyond imagine. Women with collars around their necks much like the one Koyuki has were being led about. Men that were hungry for the pleasures of the body tugged the chains, leading them to rooms where they'd be defiled more and more.

The entire mansion was filled with the moans and cries of pleasure. But in the distance of the screams and howls of pleasure, Naruto could make out the faint sobs of some of the ones that retained their sanity. This man was beyond saving. Naruto was even questioning if a bullet to the man's head was good enough.

But that was pushed to the side when the door ot Gato's room opened. The midget could be seen sitting on the bed. His head leaning into a woman's chest while he drank some expensive wine. Taking a seat before the man, Naruto eyed him through his helmet.

"The Black Reaper sits before me. It truly is an honor." said Gato adjusting himself to be sitting properly.

"Nice to see you." said Naruto.

He couldn't say that without wanting to put a bullet in his head right then and there. So saying that was harder than what anyone would think.

"I understand that you move constantly, going from one contract to the next. So asking to hire you would be pointless as you seek thrills that challenge your abilities. So I'd like to give you something to remember me by. A sort of peace offering to you if you'd want to call it that. And a means to show that I am going to be asking for your help here and there." said Gato smiling to Naruto.

"I see. What what would that be?" asked Naruto.

"Your very own sex slave." replied Gato snapping his finger with the doors opening to reveal a woman with black hair, purple eyes and horns growing out her head.

Her body, despite being bruised and beaten, was absolutely stunning. She had the perfect hourglass figure and she was like a goddess. Despite the few tattooes on her skin and the horns, she was beautiful.

"We've kept her in good condition. No one has touched her. Her normal selling price would be 30 000 ryo. But for you? I'm selling you her at 5 000 ryo." bargained Gato.

Thinking about it, Naruto knew that if he didn't take her, there was a huge chance that another sick minded fool would take her and ensure her mind was gone by the amount of defilement done to her. But if he did take her, then she'd have everything she ever wanted. She'd be able to relive her life.

Bringing out the money, Naruto slammed it on the table.

"Pleasure doing business. It's not everyday I get to do business with the most strongest mercernary in the Elemental Nations." said Gato only to see Naruto bring out the Hammond P2016 and cock it.

"Likewise." said Naruto.

 **"Biotic powers restrictions released."** said Adjutant with Naruto using Charge and slamming into Gato.

Using the force, Naruto charged several times into the guards surrounding him. Slamming them to be killed with lethal force. It took 10 seconds for them to be killed. 50 seconds left.

Returning to be visible again, Naruto looked to the girl he just bought.

"Come on, follow me." said Naruto.

The woman nodded her head and instantly followed Naruto. He knew for a fact that the others would've heard those hits from the impact. He did send one of the thugs through a window after all.

Stopping and dropping the woman down to a crouch, Naruto checked his weapons and ammo. The woman with him was utterly stunned. She expected this to be a simple transaction where she'd be selled to this man. Only for it to turn into a massacre.

But for Naruto, the only thing on his mind was to butcher every thug here. Gato was killed, smashed to bits from an unleashed Charge. Finding that he had 5 Firestars left along with 6 clips, he got ready to move. Looking to her, Naruto found her trembling in fear.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's...so awful. All those people dead in the blink of an eye. I didn't care about them but to see such destruction happen so fast..." she said shaking.

"What is your name? Do you know your name?" asked Naruto.

"It's Seilah. Last survivor of the Demon Clan." she replied.

"Seilah, I'm Naruto. A person who is a gun for hire. And I promise to get you out of this. Along with the others." said Naruto finding his time ticking down to only have him 30 seconds left.

There was no point now. Commanding Adjutant to re-lock the restrictions, Naruto began to move with Seilah following him.

They moved through the entire mansion, Compared to using Jutsu and weapons such as swords, bullets were no match for their attacks. Even the time it took to cast a jutsu, Naruto would shave that down to a simple pull of his finger.

As he rounded a corner, Naruto pulled Seilah behind the pillar and found two people before him. One wrapped in bandages and the other looked to be a girl. Until the person spoke and Naruto found it to be a boy. So misleading.

"Guess we die here. By The Black Reaper's hands." said the younger one.

"Haku, we are ninja. We are sworn by loyalty. Sure our master is dead, but that doesn't mean we have to die." said the older one.

"Why would I do that?" asked Naruto coming out of hiding along with Seilah, the pistol resting by his side. "I mean I would if provoked."

"Please, let us fight with you." begged Haku dropping to his knees and bowing.

"You think you have skills that I don't have?" hissed Naruto.

"Listen." said the older one. "My name is Zabuza. I am one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Or I once was. Can I ask for your assistance?"

"And what do I get in return? I am a mercenary after all." asked Naruto.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement." stated Zabuza.

"Hm. You have a deal. I will be there in 10 days. Ensure you have secured payment in exchange for my help." said Naruto with Zabuza handing Naruto a slip of paper.

"Her name is Mei Terumi. Leader of the resistance in Mist. I will inform her of your arrival happening in 10 days." said Zabuza leaving with Haku out the front door.

Moving through the mansion, the sounds of gunfire and the smell of death ran through the nightly air. Any people in the vacinity couldn't even get a wink of sleep. By the early hours of the morning at around 1 in the morning, the entire mansion of Gato was silent. Every thug had been killed by bullets. Sure a few were hit by the strength of a Biotic Charge, but it wasn't even that many considering that Naruto's implants had to recharge and cooldown.

But the job was done. The two walked down the steps to the basement where, according to Seilah, held the women who were taken against their will. Kicking the door in, Naruto found the cells filled with women. He was utterly shocked at the amount there was. Sliding the empty mag out, he slipped in the last one he had.

Aiming down the sights, he fired and shot the locks on each cell. The women in the cells was startled by the gunshots. Holstering the pistol when the last cell lock was shot, Naruto watched the cell doors open and the women all ran out. Some thanked him for helping them while some proposed to him.

With the mansion officially cleared out, Naruto and Seilah headed out, but not before Adjutant made her presence known.

 **"Sir, scanners have picked up an object of importance. I believe it may be a sensor."** said the AI.

"A sensor?" asked Naruto.

 **"Affirmative. I do believe it holds information on the conflict regarding the war 120 years ago."** said Adjutant.

"Alright. Where is it?" asked Naruto.

Sometime later after recovering the device, Naruto could be seen sitting on his Titan, his helmet off as the morning breeze stung his skin. The sun slowly coming up over the horizon. Seilah sleeping soundly. Using his one leg as a pillow. She looked so peaceful when she slept like this.

Finally getting to Tazuna's house, Naruto climbed off Archangel and carried Seilah to his room. When he opened the door, he found two things. First was a sleeping Koyuki in one of the two beds along with a letter resting next to the table to the other bed.

Placing Seilah down on the second bed, he grabbed the letter and opened it. He found it was from his mother. It had been 4 months since he last saw her. The letter read as such:

 _Dear Naruto. My beloved son._

 _I am writing in hopes that you are doing well and that you are safe. Hard to believe that it has been 4 months since I last saw you. It feels like just yesterday when we gave you your freedom._

 _I can do nothing but worry for your safety. Are you eating right? Are you getting enough sleep? These are just the few questions running through my mind. Please be okay._

 _Oh one last thing. Your father is planning to have the Chunin Exams in 1 month. He is also thinking of hiring you as a bodyguard for the Exams._

 _I hope to see you soon._

 _Love._

 _Your mother._

Naruto smiled as he placed the letter down. It sure did warm up his heart to hear that his family was doing well. But now wasn't the time to relish in family bonds. He was a mercernary. With one job done, another would take its place. And now he had another in the waiting list.

With Gato now gone, it was time for Naruto to make good on his deal with Koyuki. He promised to help her take the throne on her land, and he'd be helping her as soon as possible. But first thing was first. What this object was.

Pulling it out his pocket. He marveled at the size of it. No bigger than the size of a Firestar. Laying it on the table, he soon let Adjutant take the reigns. Placing the helmet on the table in the dining room where he was he waited until Adjutant had cracked this thing.

It didn't take long until Adjutant had unlocked the thing. But before they could even go any further, the device clicked and soon displayed the entire of the Elemental Nations. But there was one thing that showed on the map. A blinking red dot up in the mountains. If memory served Naruto right, those mountains were part of The Land Of Snow.

He'd have to got there once he was done helping Koyuki. And see what that red dot was. Hopefully it will have information regarding the war between The Militia and the IMC 120 years ago.

 **And scene.**

 **So a river of blood is now flowing out of Gatto's mansion as he and his thugs lie dead in the place. With Gato now dead, the people of wave can finally live in ppeace knowing that they are safe.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto has a new companion, the only survivor of the Demon Clan. A woman by the name of Seilah. With her now being part of Naruto's team, what will she do to contribute to the fight?**

 **Chapter 7: The Winter Soldier.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The First

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had bought himself a slave. But he will not treat her as one. A woman claiming to be the last of the Demon Clan. With Seilah now belonging to Naruto, she instantly is under his protection.**

 **But with Gato now killed and the women he kidnapped now free, Naruto has no reason to stay in Wave. He after all did promise Koyuki that he'd assist her when he finished off Gato.**

 **Now it's time to make good on the deal.**

 **Not only that, but it semms that an object from 120 years ago that was in Gato's possession which turns out to be a map of the Elemental Nations.**

 **But it also displays a red dot in The Land Of Snow.**

 **What could be there? He'd have to see.**

 **As well, this chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: The First.

Waking up to find himself sleeping at the counter in the kitchen, Naruto rubbed his eyes. He must've fallen asleep trying to find out more information regarding the red dot. As for the moment, all it was. Was a red dot. Nothing more.

Adjutant recommended heading there after helping Koyuki. He agreed 100%. If one thing he had, was that he was curious. About what the dot was. Could it be another ship? A beacon? He had to ensure his suspisions of the thing was just his mind playing games.

Sliding the helmet back on and pocketing the device, Naruto grabbed a pen and paper and began to write down. He thought the least he could do was give his mother a letter seeing that she sent him one.

After scribbling some words onto the paper, he sealed the letter and made his way to find his sister. He found her training outside. Getting her attention by coughing, Kasumi stopped her training and smiled to her brother. But not before saying something.

"Take the helmet off. Please." she stated.

His hands raised up and he took of the helmet, running a hand through his hair to ensure the golden locks didn't stick to his head.

"Morninng sis." said Naruto.

"Morning brother." said Kasumi with Naruto handing her a letter.

"Something to give mother. And tell her, I will see her soon." said Naruto with Kasumi nodding and putting the letter into her pocket.

"You leaving now?" asked the girl.

"Not yet." said Naruto shaking his head. "Going to do buy Seilah some clothes."

"Seilah?" asked Kasumi before her mind clicked. "Oh yeah. That girl with the horns. I met her when she woke up and walked out for a morning snack from the fridge."

"She's also my slave. But I will not treat her as one. She will have a new life." said Naruto with Kasumi resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just ensure she doesn't go through hell like that." said Kasumi going back to training.

Going into the town, Naruto listened to the rumors as to how he killed Gato. Apparently Koyuki spread the rumor about it. Even a few people went into the mansion and confirmed that Gato was killed. Many were conversing in hushed words. It seemed that many of them had found a sense of admiration within the pilot.

Walking into a store, he bought something that was for women. Of course he wasn't into cross dressing. They were for Seilah. She'd have to try it on. He was hoping it fit her. Walking back into the house, Naruto made his way to the second floor where he'd find Seilah.

Finding her in the bedroom, he knocked on the door. Seilah instantly backed away and looked to Naruto. The one that bought her. She was incredibly attractive and Naruto couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

"Master, welcome back." said Seilah bowing to Naruto.

"Please, no need. And call me Naruto. I bought this for you. Please try it on." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Seilah before climbing onto the bed and making a sexy pose to Naruto. Acting like she was a panther with her pose.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Naruto trying to not get a nosebleed.

"I'm ready for you." purred Seilah.

"Hold it there. Number 1. You're not an object to me. And number 2. I will never force you to do anything you don't like." said Naruto with Seilah's eyes widening before smiling.

"Thank you." she said only to see Naruto turn from her and walk out. "Where you going?"

"To take a shower." said Naruto heading to the bathroom.

"Allow me to wash your back." said Seilah.

Deciding to allow it, considering he couldn't reach properly back there, he and Seilah walked into the bathroom. Soon the hot watter was running and the bathroom was fogged up. But for one human and the last survivor of the Demon Clan, it was something that made Naruto extremely uncomfortable.

Seilah was currently naked as the day she was born, a sponge in her hands as she rubbed Naruto's back. The muscles showing the extent of his training. He was ripped. But not overly so. Just enough to have the ladies after him. But Naruto kept his sights trained forward.

 _'Easy. Calm down, there is nothing wrong with this. Just a man getting his back cleaned by a super hot demon girl.'_ thought Naruto before deciding to help Seilah.

Turning his head, he spoke.

"Seilah, thanks for the help. I can take it fro-"

He froze mid sentance when he finally could see behind him. Seilah had literally pressed herself against Naruto. Her breasts, pressed against his back. Oh they felt so good. He estimated they were an easy DD.

"I'm ready for you." she purred into his ear.

Naruto broke out of her hold and gazed at her while grabbing a towel and covering his lower half.

"Seilah. You're not a slave. And I will never treat you as one. You have a new life. I swear I will never treat you like how Gato treated you." said Naruto with Seilah smiling with a tear dropping down her cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto." said Seilah with Naruto placing the clothes he bought her on a ledge in the bathroom.

"Change into these when you're done." said Naruto walking out.

Moving to the bedroom, Naruto fell onto the bed and instantly tensed his body.

"Any closer and I'd end up having sex with her. That was too close." said Naruto lookinng down to find the towel slowly rise up.

"Well you seem to respond well to her body." said Naruto before getting dressed.

Doing the last few clips for his armored vest, he heard the sounds of footsteps. Turning around he found Seilah before him. She had changed into the kimono he bought her. But it was pulled down to give the person a nice view of her cleavage. The colour contrasted nicely with her eyes and she clearly left little to no imagination in terms of her curves.

"Wow." was all Naruto could say looking at her.

"Do you like it?" asked Seilah.

"I do. You look amazing." said Naruto with Seilah giving Naruto a hug.

"Thank you for giving me a new life." she purred before pulling back and giving him a kiss on the lips.

Breaking the kiss with his rage beginning to surface, Naruto looked to the demon woman before him.

"Seilah, how many times must I say it? You don't have to do the things you don't want to anymore." said Naruto in a slightly irritated voice.

"You are mistaken." cooed Seilah looking at him with pure lust glazing her eyes pushing herself up against him again. "This _is_ something I want. You've given me so much. A new life. A life where I cannot fear anything. A place I feel safe. So please, allow me to show how gratefull I am to you."

Finding that he may not be able to control his actions any longer, Naruto gave into his lust and moved his hands from Seilah's shoulders only to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Seilah." whispered Naruto.

"Naruto." purred Seilah gazing up into his blue eyes.

And that was when the two shared their first tender kiss. It was funny enough both their first kiss. Their kiss was slightly sloppy but it was still cherished nonetheless. Seilah soon began to push Naruto back, but the two soon fell onto the bed. Seilah climbed ontop of Naruto and straddled his waist. She felt the buldge of his trousers and the area it brushed her sent shivers down her spine as she moaned from the pleasure it gave her.

Leaning down, she captured his lips again. Slippping his tongue into her mouth when Seilah parted her lips, Naruto began to explore her mouth as she did with his. Their bodies left hot. Their lust was strong. Their whispered moans escaping their lips. This moment was so good, neither of them wanted it to end. Seilah's fingers soon began to fidget and play with the buckles of his armored vest, trying to get the obstruction out the way while Naruto's one hand moved to the obi holding Seilah's kimono together. While his other went to feel her up. Starting at her shoulder blades then moving down. His hand remembering everything of her slender back down to her womanly hips and ass.

But before any of them could continue, Koyuki's voice sounded.

"Naruto. I was wondering when you wanted to leave?" she called walking up the stairs.

"Shit." whispered Naruto with Seilah getting off Naruto and fixing her clothing along with him doing the same.

When Koyuki finally got to the room, she found a very red faced Seilah with Naruto's face being the same colour. Raising an eyebrow, she changed her stance.

"What's going on?" asked Koyuki goinng interogation style.

"Nothing. Just complimented Seilah on her outfit." said Naruto gesturing to Seilah's new clothes.

"Y-Yeah that's right." said Seilah smiling.

"I see. Well, I was wondering when we plan on leaving." said Koyuki.

"How about we leave after the bridge is done." said Naruto with Koyuki sighing.

"Very well." said the Princess walking down the stairs, leaving the two.

The two looked to each other and soon blushed. Naruto never imagined he'd kiss someone so beautiful in his life while Seilah was shocked that she had found someone to love. Both of them soon closed the gap on each other and were once more in each other's embrace. Bringing a hand up and brushing some of the black hair framing her face, Naruto dove in for another round of a heated make out session.

And Seilah was more than willing to acceppt the new round.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto's now the talk of the town. Everyone in Wave now hears that Naruto single handedly took down Gato and his thugs, and freed the women in a single night. Utterly shocked by this, many admire him for what he did for them.**

 **As for Seilah, she is thankful to Naruto for not seeing her as an object and will do everything she can to make him happpy. They would've continued to something more magical but Koyuki broke that one up.**

 **Chapter 8: The Winter Soldier.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Winter Soldier

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where we had seen a small relaxing period for Naruto, also known as The Black Reaper along with Koyuki who didn't really do anything apart from wait her turn to employ the abilities of the most deadliest mercenary in the Elemental Nations.**

 **But what she doesn't know, is that her country holds a small surprise. A red dot that was highlighted on a map that Naruto took from Gato's mansion.**

 **As well, Seilah, the one bought by Naruto has come to understand that she has a new life ahead of her. Thanks to the one who bought her, Naruto will do everything he can to ensure she has a fresh start.**

 **What will happen now.**

 **Read and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: All Good Things - Fight.**

Chapter 8: The Winter Soldier.

A new morning brewed over the town of Wave. Many people thanked Naruto for all he had done. They all believed that Gato was a man whom one couldn't even kill. Not even Tsunami's deceased husband who challenged Gato was able to do what Naruto had done.

People treated Naruto like he was their savior, and it was getting on Sasuke's nerves. Due to his extremely big ego on how an Uchiha should be worshiped and whatnot, he felt it was only right to show these people who was the superior.

Storming up the stairs to where The Black Reaper slept, he threw the door open and before he could eeven say anything, his mind blanked out.

Koyuki was nowhere to be found, most likely doing some last minute sightseeing. The only two people within the room was The Black Reaper himself, and the one he bought, Seilah.

But the two were in each other's embrace. Seilah had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck while her one hand grabbed the armored vest he had on while the other was entangeled within his golden locks. Her one leg hicked up to be wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer to her. Her clothing loosened to be hanging limply off her body as she made out with the one she fell for.

Naruto for himself had one hand resting on her hip, tracing circles as the moans from Seilah sounded divine. The other was resting on her plump rear as he pulled her closer to him. Their eyes closed as they shared the moment of intimacy. Their eyes closed as their mouths moved in tandem to each other. Kissing, licking, tasting each other.

"What the fuck are you doing?" barked the Uchiha.

Naruto was instantly in a defensive position and ready to throw a Firestar while Seilah shielded her body behind Naruto, rapidly fixing her loosened kimono. Seeing who it was, Naruto relaxed while putting the Firestar back into the pouch that held his ordinates.

"What do you want?" barked Naruto back.

"Your gear and that robot. I want it." said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Sorry kid. But even if I gave you them, you'd end up hurting yourself. Plus, a lot of those weapons? I customized them to fit how I fight." said Naruto glarring at Sasuke.

"As if a lowlife would understand. I need those weapons to exact my revenge. You should be on your knees worshiping me." sneered Sasuke.

"As if I'd worship a mistake." mocked Naruto with Seilah stifling a giggle.

"That's it, you and me. Let's go." said Sasuke.

"Okay." said Naruto.

Before Sasuke could even guess, Naruto vanished into thin air and soon enough, Sasuke found himself flung across the room, down the passage and slamming into the wall of the house. He was knocked out cold from the attack. It was clear Naruto used Charge to take Sasuke down.

"Never underestimate your opponents. Never give them a chance to attack. Surely you learnt that in the academy." taunted Naruto looking to the Uchiha.

Seilah meerly walked to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his chest as she leaned into him.

"That was impressive, Naruto." she said as she watched Naruto turn his head and give her a kiss on the lips.

"I aim to impress." said Naruto as they broke the kiss when they heard Koyuki's voice. "I guess it's time to go. She's waited patiently enough."

Getting into his mechanical friend, Naruto placed Seilah and Koyuki ontop the Titan and headed over the bridge. The thing surprisingly could hold the 2 ton robot.

It was then that he noticed what the bridge was called. The Great Titan Bridge. Must've named it after him. And why wouldn't they? He did save an entire country after all.

With their jounrey to where Koyuki was to be reinstated, Naruto sat in the cockpit. Looking at the map that displayed the red dot. He felt like there was something there that could greatly help him. But what? Whatever it was, it was something he couldn't ignore. Closing the map, he opened the hatch and looked to Koyuki.

"Where is your country?" asked Naruto.

"The Land Of Snow." said Koyuki.

Getting back into the cockpit, Naruto donned a thinnking pose. This was conveniant as hell. Not onnly would he get to kill a dumbass, but he'd be able to find what that red dot was at the same time. It was perfect.

But after a few stops to make camp, they finally reached The Land Of Snow. The Titan soon stopped and set the two aboard it down with Naruto disembarking. Seilah shivered as she looked to find Naruto unphased by the cold. The black trenchcoat he recently bought blew and tugged in the blizzard.

"Damn I'm freezing." complained Seilah.

"Here." said Naruto taking off his coat and placing around her.

Tapping the side of the helmet, the thermal optics came online and displayed several dozen soldiers with weapons drawn. Guess the sight of a massive 2 and a half storey robot would do this. But a man was soon seen walking to them but stopped when he was 30 feet away from them.

"The Black Reaper. I welcome you to my humble home. And thank you for bringing me that brat. As a reward, you may have a reward of your choosing." said the man in a cocky nature.

"I say I kill you and be done with it. Once Koyuki is on the throne, she promised me a mountain of cash." stated Naruto pulling out his Hammond P2016 and pulling the slide back.

"Is that your final answer? You won't reconsider?" asked the man.

"Nope." was all Naruto could say.

"Then so be it. You shall die here and now." said the man raising a hand with the men readying to attack.

Naruto meerly reached to the Hacking Knife behind him and drew it.

"Archangel. You have those missiles ready?" asked Naruto.

 **"Affirmative."** said Archangel as the pods came online and opened up after resting on the shoulders of the Titan.

"ATTTAAAAACCCCKKK!" cried the man throwing his hand down.

And the men charged with all their might to Naruto. Naruto meerly pulled up the pistol and fired a single shot at the one soldier, the bullet sailing into the man's head. He died instantly.

But Naruto wasn't even done. Using Charge, Naruto sped at speeds that were impossible to reach. Slamming into a crowd, Naruto then chained a second ability he had. Nova.

Rearing a punch back, he struck the ground which caused a massive shockwave to rip through the remaining people surrounding Naruto. Killing them from the blast of Biotic power. Turning around, Naruto found and man charging at him. Holstering the pistol, Naruto ducked under the guy and delivered a strike from the knife into the man's chest.

Throwing him into another man, Naruto broke into a sprint. He was fast. Sliding under a group, Naruto sliced their shins, watching them drop to the ground, he threw a Firestar and watched them be incinerated. Their screams filled the battlefield.

The current ruler was horrified at the sight before him. He personally trained these men. They were without rival and yet here was a man that made them look like ameteurs.

Naruto then saw a man charging at him with a spear. Stopping him and grabbing the spear, Naruto twirled the spear in his hand and slammed the sharp end into the man's chest. Letting him stay like that as Naruto moved on. His chest to the sky.

Using Charge once again and chaining Nova with the Charge, Naruto had wittled down the enemies to meer single digits who had layed down their arms in surrender and were on their knees with their hands on their heads.

Naruto nodded at that and looked to the one who ordered them. The man in question dropped to the snowy ground as he began to struggle as he tried to crawl away backwards while Naruto slid the Hacking Knife back into the sleeve with him pulling out the pistol.

"Please, don't kill me. I beg you." begged the man raising his hands in the air.

"The worst thing about a man, is when he becomes a coward after being cocky beyond imagine. You don't deserve to live." hissed Naruto coldly.

"Please, I don't want to die." sobbed the man.

"You are to die. No two ways about that." said Naruto pulling the trigger.

And then and there, The Land Of Snow once more fell under Koyuki's reign. Koyuki sighed in relief as she was now once more Queen. Looking to the man that had restored her to her throne, she felt that he would be the perfect man for her. He was strong, powerful and also kind and caring. He protected the innocent, defended those you could't defend themselves. He was like an angel sent from God.

After a few hours, the people welcomed back Koyuki and thanked Naruto for helping her take back the throne. But now was the time to switch on the heater that would turn The Land Of Snow into The Land Of Spring.

But when they arrived, Adjutant made her presence known to Naruto.

 **"Sir, I am detecting something that is familiar."** said Adjutant.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

 **"It appears to be a reactor core from a Militia ship."** said Adjutant.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he just heard.

"Where is it?" asked Naruto.

 **"Scanners show they are using it to power the heater. But I am also detecting a heartbeat."** added Adjutant.

"And where is that?" asked Naruto with his eyes even wider.

 **"Directly below us."** said Adjutant.

Walking to a random civilian, Naruto tapped their shoulder and got their attention.

"What is under this spot?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, that would be the shrine of The Old One. The one who gave us this technology." said the person.

"You mean you salvaged the wreckage for parts to make this." mumbled Naruto.

"Did you say something?" asked the person.

"Oh. No." said Naruto before clearing his throat. "Do you mind if you show me the shrine of The Old One?"

"Of course." said the person leading Naruto.

Following the pperson down a set of hidden steps along the mountain, Naruto soon was in total darkness, save for the nightvision he had equiped at the moment and the blue glow from his helmet.

But soon he same to a sight when the person pulled out some matches and lit a fire in the room. Before him was a massive shrine gate resting before him. But not only that. But much like the door that was for the ship he found, he found a gaping hole. Like the door had been blown clear off its hinges.

"Adjutant, is this it?" asked Naruto.

 **"Affirmative."** said Adjutant.

Looking to the personn, Naruto thanked him and waited until he was gone. Once he was, Naruto walked to the open door. He had to find where these lifesigns were.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Seilah have deepened their relationship even further to where Sasuke found the two of them in the middle of a heavy make out session with each other.**

 **Too bad what Sasuke asked, ended in him getting thrown across the room by a powerful Biotic Charge. But now that Naruto had dealt with the current ruler of The Land Of Snow, he finds out that the red dot was coming from this.**

 **A ship much like the one he found. But this one contains signs of life inside. What will he find?**

 **Chapter 9: The Second Pilot.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Second Pilot

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gone to The Land Of Spring along with former slave Seilah and former Princess Koyuki. After effortlessly dispatching the hostile forces of The Land Of Spring, Naruto liberates the people. Thus giving them back their lives.**

 **But it was also the spot where many of the people have taken to worshipping someone called The Old One. Finding that the red dot was right here and right below him, he asks someone regarding this and heads down to find a shrine erected at the entrance to a ship. One of the same designed ships that made him what he is now. But it seems this one contains a life sign.**

 **What will he uncover?**

 **As well, I'm adding in these two into the harem:**

 **Froleytia Capistrano - Heavy Object**  
 **Anko**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Whatever Doesn't Kill Me (Better Run).**

Chapter 9: The Second Pilot.

The interior of the ship was littered with vines, fallen debris and various other vegetation growing inside the ships bowels. Moving through the ship, Naruto was utterly stunned by what he was seeing. It was absolutely impressive that this ship was still functioning. Where as the one that Naruto found was ruined and he had to manualy activate the power. But this ship's power was still functioning properly.

"This is impressive. How this thing still has power is beyond anything I know of." said Naruto.

 **"Sir, all ships in the Militia fleet are equipped with power cores that last for 200 years."** said Adjutant.

"And yet we suffer from a lack of recources to do this." said Naruto as he climbed over a ruined section of the ship and hopped to the other side.

Stopping for a minute and bringing up a map of the ship, he soon realized he didn't have a map of the ship. He was so used to having Archangel scan the area and use that data to his advantage. Well clearly that wasn't going to happen here. Plus, Archangel's scanners weren't strong enough yet to scan into solid rock. He had to find a module to replace the one that was damaged in Archangel.

So for now, wonder around the ship aimlessly before finding something that makes sense. But he soon found himself going the right way when he heard what sounded like steam being set off at intervals coming from before him. Walking further into the ship, Naruto rounded a corner and found a damaged door with a red plus sign on the door.

"Jackpot." said Naruto walking to the door.

He had just found the infirmary. What lay behind it was the answer to his question. But as soon as he placed a step to the door, many defense systems came online in the form of automated turrets trained on him.

"Intruder detected." came a synthetic voice.

"Oh fuck." was all Naruto could say before jumping behind cover.

 **"Sir, I believe I may have a way in disabling the security turrets."** suggested Adjutant.

"I'm all ears." said Naruto looking to the opening only to pull back as a few shots ripped past his face.

 **"There is a console right next to you. If you can give me 10 seconds. I can hack into the mainframe and disable the threats."** said Adjutant.

"Fine. Do it." said Naruto moving to the panel mentioned by Adjutant.

Placing the helmet close, Naruto waited 10 seconds before he heard a beeping noise.

"Access granted." came the synthetic voice.

"Thanks Adjutant." said Naruto.

 **"I always perform to the best of my abilities to achieve the best results."** said Adjutant with Naruto heading into the infirmary.

What he found, made him utterly stunned.

A woman with long purple hair was suspended in a tube of some strange fluid. Her body was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. She was extremely voloptuous with everything being where it should be. A set of tattoos littering her body. Especially one on her one side of her face that was rather thin.

Cracking his knuckles, Naruto appraoched the tube.

"Right, let's get her out of there. Gotta be a crowbar somewhere." said Naruto.

 **"Sir, I stringly advise against doing that. Should the tube be forced open. The person would be killed instantly."** said Adjutant.

"So how do we break her out?" asked Naruto.

 **"The console used to wake her up is damaged. But a failsafe is always placed in. 2 frequencies are to be found. One is to disengage the cryo-stasis effects, the next is to rouse the person awake."** said Adjutant.

"Where can I find that?" questioned Naruto.

 **"The flight records and the database of each person is required."** said Adjutant.

Doing just that, Naruto moved through the ship. He soon found the cockpit and salvaged through the systems that were still working. But after a few minutes of going through the ship's logs, Naruto found it.

 **"Files secured and redacted."** said Adjutant.

But as soon as Naruto walked out the cockpit, he dropped to the ground. His vision was blurred and the room was spinning. His breathing quickened and he felt as if he was experiencing flashbacks.

What he saw was a war. A war in space. Wars littering the planets as two sides were seen fighting one another. This particular woman in the mix of it. A pistol in one hand while what looked to be a scythe in the other.

"Let me guide you to the afterlife!" she cried as she sliced a man clean in half.

But it soon came to an end and Naruto was back to what he was. But his body slightly shook from the experience.

"Adjutant, what the heck happened?" asked Naruto getting to his feet.

 **"I apologize. It seems that data saved was accidently saved to your neural link that I currently monitor. I am sorry."** said Adjutant.

"Just don't do that. That was freaky." stated Naruto moving to get the next frequency.

After getting the final frequency, Naruto moved to get the woman out of cryo-stasis. Once he was before the tube, Naruto grabbed a cable and pulled off his helmet. After setting the helmet down and plugging the cable into said helmet, Naruto began to wait for the process to complete.

But after 1 minute, a low beeping noise was heard. And the glass to the tube moved just slightly. Fluid slipt out the tube and onto the floor while the occupant flopped onto the ground. Naruto was never someone who would perv at a woman's body. But damn it was hard to not look.

She looked absolutely breathtaking. Not only did she look stunning. Along with the fluid sticking to her skin only added to her beauty. Getting to his haunches, Naruto moved two fingers to her neck. He felt a steady and strong pulse.

"She's okay, but she's not waking up." said Naruto.

 **"It will take some time for her to fully awaken. I suggest taking her to the surface."** stated Adjutant.

"Copy." said Naruto picking the woman up bridal style.

Leaving the ship was even harder than it originally was. As he now had to worry about not bumpping the woman in his arms. This was going to be difficult. But he managed to succeed and get her to the surface. Walking into the palace, Naruto walked through to Koyuki which was the throne room.

"Ah Naruto. Good to see you... What's with the girl?" asked Koyuki a little pissed at how Naruto was carrying the woman.

"I don't know. But she needs rest. I need a bed to put her on." stated Naruto.

"There are a few in the palace. Feel free to use any." stated Koyuki with Naruto thanking her and moving to find a bed.

Once he found one, he set the woman down and took off his helmet. Sitting on a chair in the room, Naruto frowned. He was expecting to have answers regarding the war against the Militia and the IMC. But his only form of said information was still asleep. Adjutant did say to him that it will take some time for her to wake up. But he needed to know. So for now, he'd just have to wait until she woke up.

Thinking that would be best, Naruto got up and opened the door only to bump into Seilah herself.

"Oh, forgive me Naruto." said the demoness.

"No, don't be sorry." said Naruto with Seilah's eyes darting from one area to the next, refusing to lock with his own.

But this didn't go unnotice by Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto only to have Seilah slam her lips against his.

Completely blown away and caught off gaurd on what she did, Naruto pushed her away only to find her blushing excessively.

"I want you, Naruto." she purred locking eyes with his own.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has found something within the ship that has been there for 120 years. In there he found a 120 year old woman suspended in a fluid that acts as a form of cryo-stasis.**

 **Seeking to try and find answers regarding her, Naruto waits for her to wake up. But as he left the roomm, he bumped into Seilah, who thus ends up kissing Naruto on the lips.**

 **Chapter 10: The Awakening.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Lovers

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So where we last left off was where Naruto had managed to locate the source of the red dot. A ship that was from 120 years ago. Only to also learn that there was an occupant inside said ship.**

 **When he went into the ship, he almost got pumped full of lead from the defense systems on the ship that still retained power. After Adjutant shut the systems down, Naruto located the source of the life signs.**

 **A woman who was still alive. A woman who was put under cryo-stasis for 120 years. She is extremely old considering how she is still alive. Finding such a rare opportunity, Naruto, with the aid of Adjutant opened the tube and take her to the surface. She has to wake up soon. Naruto has questions regarding the war 120 years ago between the Militia and the IMC.**

 **But Seilah soon finds Naruto and tells him that she wants him. But for what?**

 **As well, this chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own Nothing.**

 **Opening song: Whatever Doesn't Kill Me (Better Run).**

Chapter 10: The Lovers.

 **Lemon. Oh Yeah.**

The door to one of the bedrooms flew open with Seilah and Naruto currently locked in a heated passionate kiss with one another. Seilah was desperately trying to get Naruto's armored vest off while Naruto was struggling with her obi that held her kimono together.

 **Flashback.**

"Back up a bit Seilah." said Naruto trying to understand what was going on. "What do you mean by you want me?"

"I want to become one with you. Ever since that day you saved me, I've felt attracted to you. I began to fall in love with you. It was only when you said that you won't treat me as an object that it sealed my love for you. You're kind, caring and extremely determined. I want to be part of your conquests. I don't care what happens to us. As long as I can be with you and by your side." said Seilah closing the distance with Naruto.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" asked Naruto only to have Seilah move to him again and kiss him on the lips.

"It is." she purred.

"Very well, then let's take this to a room." said Naruto his eyes darkening with lust for the demoness.

 **Flashback end.**

Clearly that didn't last as when they got close to one of the rooms, Seilah grabbed Naruto and kissed him. And they resumed kissing each other as they moved to the door.

Falling onto the bed first, Seilah looked to Naruto as she broke the kiss. His black shirt being the only thing obstructing her from seeing his chiseled and toned chest her dark blue hair splayed around her as she gazed up at him. But she soon got to see his chest as Naruto removed his shirt and undid Seilah's obi and opened her kimono.

Her ample chest on display for him as he licked his lips. Tackling her lips once again after kicking off his shoes, Naruto moved to be right over Seilah, his lower region grinding against her inner thigh. Sending shivers of delight throughout her body. Like she was being electricuted from the pleasure she was getting. And from the sudden groping session she was now getting added more fuel to this fire.

Her hands moved down, feeling his muscles as her fingers traced the abs he had. Finally reaching their destination, she pulled the zipper down and moved to undo the buckle. As soon as his pants were loosened, Naruto got the message. Breaking the kiss with her, Naruto removed both his pants and boxers.

Seilah gasped in amazement at what she was seeing. Standing proudly before her was Naruto's erect 8 inch cock. The piece of meat twitched in the cool air of the room. Seilah found herself getting wet at how it would feel so good inside her.

"Come here." purred Seilah as she grabbed Naruto's shoulder's and pulled him on top of her.

Naruto soon was over Seilah, his hot rod millimeters away from her moistened entrance. Her sacred area that would unite the two and make them one. And for both of them, they were frightenened. But Seilah took the inititive and took holf of Naruto's member.

It felt hot in her hands as she tugged and stroked it. Looking to Naruto to find his eyes slightly closed, she listened to his groans of pleasure at what she was doing to him. But she soon had the tip kiss her folds. It sent a massive shiver up through her spine.

"Go on Naruto." she purred into his ear. "I'm all yours."

And just like that. After those words, Naruto began to push into her. Splitting her lower lips to make way for its king. Seilah's back arched in such a way that shouldn't be possible as she moaned from feeling the rod enter her.

"Oh...Oh you're so big~." she moaned as she felt the cock in her move deeper and deeper.

But soon, Naruto hit a barrier. Stopping what he was doing he gazed at Seilah. She meerly moved her hips and had her virginity stolen then and there by Naruto. A cry of pain pierced the room as blood trickled from her pussy.

"Seilah, are you okay?" asked Naruto looking to the demoness below him as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine, just give me a few minutes, love." she said through the tears flowing from her eyes.

Giving her the time she needed to get used to him being inside her, Naruto awaited Seilah's green light. After a few minutes, Seilah managed to calm down and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"You can move now, love." she stated to him.

Nodding his head, Naruto pulled back and thrusted gently into her. Seilah arched her back from the feeling as Naruto began his thrusting. The feeling of him moving in and out of her was enough to send her into her first orgasm. Her walls clamped down on Naruto's cock as she cried out her release. Her juices coated Naruto's cock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his back.

But Naruto kept thrusting into her. The feeling of being with a woman like this was beyond imagine. It felt so good. He soon lost control of his motions and began picking up the pace. Seilah soon replaced digging her nails into his back to now begin clawing at his back leaving small cuts that trickled a but with blood. Feeling his hard cock kissing her cervix with every thrust. She feared she may get addicted to this feeling. It was all too good for her to handle.

But for Naruto, the virgin quickie was becoming more realistic. He felt his cock get harder as his balls churned. His release was soon.

"Seilah, I'm gonna cum. It's gonna come out." warned Naruto only to feel Seilah wrap her legs around his waist and lock him in place.

"Inside. I want to feel you inside me." she moaned as she pushed Naruto's head between her chest.

Grunting as he unloaded into her, Seilah cried in pleasure and screams as she felt the hot ropes of cum jet into her womb. The feeling was other worldly as she bent her body from the feeling. Shivering and spasming every few seconds from being filled up from Naruto's cum.

After a few minutes of dumping his load into Seilah, Naruto pulled out of her. Some of his cum pouring out of her pussy.

"So good." cooed Seilah regaining her composure.

But she found Naruto to still be hard. His cock showed no signs of fatigue in the slightest. And frankly, she could go for another round.

Getting onto her hands and knees, she looked behind her and shook her ass before Naruto. Giving him a wink, she watched as Naruto lined himself back up with her core. And plunge back into her.

Her head flew back as she closed her eyes and moaned a long and lewd moan from being filled up once more. Seilah was more tighter in this position as Naruto grabbed her hips and began to piston in and out of her.

She felt so good. He never wanted to leave this high at all. Rearing a hand back, he sent it screaming across her ass. Leaving a reddening hand print on her right ass cheek.

"Oh yes. That's it. Right there. Treat me like a naughty woman. I love this. I love you." she purred from the feeling of the slap.

Naruto continued to fuck Seilah from behind, her dirty talking only sent him on a stronger high as he continued to romp with Seilah on the bed. The bed beneath them creaked and groaned as it moved slightly from Naruto's thrusts. Naruto soon lowered his chest onto Seilah's back and began to grope her tits while he began nipping at her neck. The intention of giving her a hickey became apparent.

"Yes. I like that. I want you. I want you to know how much I love you." moaned Seilah looking to Naruto and kissing him on the lips.

And soon enough, Naruto grunted as he fired another load into Seilah.

But before Seilah could recover from her high, she found herself ontop of Naruto. His cock still buried deep within her as she bounced on his lap. The cum from his two loads sloshing in her womb. Seilah's body along with Naruto's was drenched in sweat. Her body glistening as she was rocked to the core by Naruto as they had sex with one another. Some of his cum dripped from her pussy as she rose up. Her hands on his chest as she dug her nails into his pecks. Naruto's one hand laying on her hip while the other was feeling up her one tit.

"I love you. I love you Naruto Uzumaki. I am yours and only yours. Make love to me." moaned Seilah as she rode Naruto who surged up and buried his face into her chest.

"Seilah, I'm gonna cum again." moaned Naruto between her tits.

"Inside. Cum inside me again. I don't care if I get pregnant. I in fact want your child." she cried as she dragged her fingers through his hair, entangling her fingers in his golden locks.

"Here it comes. Take it all." said Naruto as a final warning of his pending release.

"Yes. YES! Cum inside me. I'm cumming too. Let's cum together." moaned Seilah as her eyes rolled into the back of her head with her tongue rolling out.

And just like that, Naruto fired probably the biggest load in his life into Seilah. Seilah felt the huge load fill her up and she too climaxed then and there. Her orgasm was also the biggest one she had that she accidently pulled out a bit of Naruto's hair in the process.

 **Lemon end.**

They were spent. Their stamina had run dry and their bodies were sticky and sweaty. Seilah collapsed on top of Naruto. The cock that was lodged within her became flaccid and fell out of her filled pussy. Cum leaked out as Seilah relished from the feeling of having her first time taken by the man she loved.

"I love you, Naruto." she moaned as she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Seilah." said Naruto returning the kiss.

And the two soon drifted into a blissful sleep. Staying in their embrace of each other. Seilah sleeping soundly on Naruto's chest.

But within the room with the woman with the deep purple hair, her eyes began to show signs of them beginning to open. Her mouth opened as she groaned.

She was waking up.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Seilah have officially become lovers. Having consumated their love for one another they will now be more closer to one another.**

 **But now all of a sudden, the woman Naruto brought in has now begun to wake up. How will she react to what is currently going on around her?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 11: Shrouded in Mist.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Complications

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Seilah had just become lovers.**

 **After hearing what Seilah has said to him, Naruto sees that he also loves her. So they take the matter into one of the bedrooms and consumate this love they have for one another. Even having Seilah state that she doesn't mind getting pregnant from Naruto's sperm.**

 **What will be in store for the two of them? Now that they are lovers?**

 **But they have more pressing matters to deal with as the woman Naruto rescued from the ship is beginning to wake up. How will this woman act when she realizes that she is 120 years older now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **This chapter has also been renamed.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 11: Complications.

The breeze of the cool morning blew threw the castle as the people soon began to wake up to start the day. But in one room, two people were savoruing their first time yesterday evening.

One a young man with sun kissed yellow hair while the other had dark blue hair and demonic horns growing out her head. Seilah was currently laying next to her lover, her one hand lay on his chiseled chest while she traced circles on it while her eyes were trained on the distance before them through the window in the room.

She could still feel the cum that Naruto happily dumped into her womb. She felt slightly bloated from receiving so much of his cum, but she still savoured the feeling it gave her.

"I love you, Naruto." she purred as she looked to find Naruto smiling to her as he brought a hand to her head and stroked her lush smooth silk hair.

"I love you too, Seilah." said Naruto giving a kiss to her head.

"You know...We should head to Mist. You did promise them to help them." said the demoness.

"I know. Now that Koyuki has been placed on the throne, the only thing left is to get the payment and then head to Mist." said Naruto.

But as they lay in the bed, the sounds of fighting echoed through the castle. Choosing to see what was going on, the two removed themselves from each other's embrace and got dressed.

Once their clothes were on, they headed out the room and found a series of guards heading down the halls. Grabbing one, Naruto pulled him to himself.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"The woman you brought back suddenly woke up and she's in a very bad mood. She's attacking everyone who gets in her way." said the guard getting out of Naruto's grip.

"Not good." said Seilah with Naruto nodding his head with the two running off.

The woman in question was stumbling about. Hitting herself against the wall as she moved along. She hadn't walked for a while so she was hitting the walls like it was going out of style. Her mind was hazy, her vision slightly blurred but there was one thing she was currently thinking.

Where was she? Where was her team? Where was her Titan? Where was her gear? All these questions filled her mind and toyed with her. She needed answers.

Seeing a guard stop her, she meerly began to give of blue powerful Biotic energy and fired a compressed ball of Biotic power. The ball zoomed across the hall and collided with the man. Sending him tumbling away from the force of the impact.

Moving further along, the woman tried to find a way out. But the castle was more like a maze? How did she even get here? Last place she remembered was climbing into a stasis pod to prepare for Shockspace. So what happened? Where was her ship? Was she kidnapped? If so, she must've been held in stasis for a long time.

But before she could even think on anything, she was hit from the back by a powerful force. She knew that the person had to be a Vanguard class Biotic in order to do that. As no other form of power had that type of force.

Looking behind her she found a young man with a SRS Pilot helmet with a skull painted on the front. Her facial expression lightened as she realized this person was friendly. But if that was the case, why did he hit into her? He must be a bandit wearing the same clothing as what the Milita use.

"Easy." said Naruto pinning the woman.

"Get the fuck off me." she hissed.

Despite her use of words, her voice was smooth. Not a single word was wasted by the way she spoke. Just the perfect balance between sultry and authoritive.

"I'm not your enemy. We all aren't." said Naruto keeping his posture over her.

"Then if you aren't my enemy, get off me." she hissed.

"Not a chance. I don't trust you. As soon as I get off you, you'll just attack me." snarled Naruto.

"You're a smart one. I'll give you that." said the woman. "Very well. I promise to not atttack anyone."

"Okay." said Naruto beginning to release his grip. "I'm getting off now."

And Naruto did. Slowly getting getting off her, Naruto watched as she brushed herself off from the dust she had on her body. Looking around her, she found that she was surrounded by many different people. Especially Seilah.

"You're an Etherious." she stated in wonder as she looked at Seilah.

"Pardon?" questioned Seilah.

"There's no denying it. You're an Etherious. A race I've fought alongside." she said. "They're powerful. They are extremely good with Biotics and also can pass down their Biotics through their genes. Making their Biotics Hereditary. Their also very good snipers."

"I have no clue what you're saying." said Naruto.

"Says the one who wears SRS Pilot Gear. Or did you steal it?" she hissed.

"Aright, can we take this down a few notches? Let's start from the beginning. Who the fuck are you?" barked Naruto not liking her stance in this conversation.

"My name is Aishela. Colonel Aishela of the 15th SRS Fleet. And you are?" asked the woman known as Aishela. ( **A.N.** Look up Aishela from the anime Grancrest Senki.)

"Naruto Uzumaki. Mercernary." was all Naruto said.

"Seilah. Former slave." said Seilah.

"Mercernary and a former slave?" said Aishela shaking her head. "Whatever. I have to get back to the main Fleet. Just gotta get back to my ship."

"Ah...Yeah about that..." trailed Naruto making Aishela scold him. "You were crashed under 20 meters of solid rock. I managed to pull you out with the help of my onboard AI, Adjutant."

Just then, something clicked within Aishela's military mind. Turning her head to Naruto, she asked him the question that was stowed in her mind.

"Where am I and what happened?" asked the war veteran.

"You're on Planet 1972. Better known as The Elemental Nations. And you, have been in cryo-stasis for 120 years." stated Naruto.

And at that moment, Aishela collapsed to her knees. Her face holding that of shock at what she just heard. Naruto couldn't blame her. He'd very much done the same thing as her if he heard he was in stasis for 120 years.

"120 years. I've been in that damn thing for 120 years?" was all Aishela could say.

Looking to Seilah, Naruto nodded to her and walked over to Aishela.

Slinging an arm around her, he helped her up.

"I understand this comes at a shock to you. And I don't blame you. But understand, that I don't know what happened during the war between the Militia and the IMC. SO for the time being, take it slow." said Naruto.

"120 years. I can't believe it." was all Aishela could say.

Finally getting her to her room, Naruto closed the door and sighed as he leaned against the wall by the door. Seilah could be seen looking just as confused as Naruto. It wasn't everyday you'd find out something that is completely different. Especially at what Seilah just learnt.

"What she said... What she said about me." said Seilah getting Naruto's attention. "I'm an Etherious. I didn't even know who my parents were."

"Hey hey." said Naruto pulling her into his embrace. "You don't have to worry."

"But this is something regarding me. Like a major hole has been left in my chest. I don't even know what she's talking about. I've heard the word before. But for her to say it, somehow has begun to bring out some memories I didn't even think I had. I keep seeing this woman. She also has horns on her head. But other than that, a total blank." said Seilah in fear.

"Hey, relax. No matter what, I'm always here for you. No matter what, I will always be by your side. Because I love you. I love you, Seilah. I will move Heaven and Earth to keep you safe." said Naruto giving his lover a kiss on the forehead.

Steeling herself, Seilah looked into the eyes of Naruto and found sincerity in his words. Smiling, she picked herself up on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, love." she purred as she embraced him along with him doing the same.

 **And scene.**

 **So the woman has awoken and it turns out things got kinda strange. After Naruto told her, she breaks down when she realizes she's been in cryo-stasis for 120 years. Shocked by this, her body and mind break down.**

 **But what Aishela said regarding Seilah has begun to create some distance memories the demoness never thought she had. Turns out she's an Etherious. A race of people who are very good snipers and powerful with their Biotics, even being able to pass these Biotic powers onto their children.**

 **What will happen next time?**

 **Chapter 12: Shrouded In Mist.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Shrouded In Mist

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So where we last left off was where Naruto and Seilah finally were able to talk to the woman who they got out of cryo-stasis. Too bad the way they met was when they were hostile to one another.**

 **After starting from the beginning, they learn the woman is in fact named Aishela. Colonel of the 15th SRS Fleet. But after dropping a huge bombshell on her head that she's been in cryo-stasis for 120 years, Aishela breaks down.**

 **But that only happened before Aishela takes notice of the woman accompanying Naruto. She points out the Seilah is an Etherious. A race that has been known to be brilliant snipers and are able to pass on their Biotic powers to their children.**

 **This triggers a series of memories Seilah never thought she had before. Naruto assures that Seilah will not have to worry as Naruto will always be there for her.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 12: Shrouded In Mist.

The next morning, Naruto along with Seilah could be seen standing before the masses. Their departure had been confirmed and now it was time for them to leave. Koyuki had already transfered the funds into Naruto's account which she promised to pay him after she was placed back on her throne.

She felt sad that she couldn't spend more time with the young man that had captured her heart like it did. But she knew there was another time that they would cross paths again. She just hoped it wasn't like how they first met.

But as they were about to leave, Aishela stepped before them.

"Hello Aishela. We're about to head out." said Naruto.

"I can see that." she replied.

"We're heading to Mist. Naruto has accepted a contract from them." added Seilah.

"I see." said Aishela before taking a breathe to steel herself. "I would like to accompany you."

"Why?" asked Naruto with his Titan thundering to them.

"There is no point in me staying here and lying in my own self pity. What has happened has happened. I can't change that. So may as well make the most of it. Plus, I think I can help you." said Aishela.

"That would be benefitial. Plus, with the help from you, we can be even stronger." said Naruto with Seilah in agreement.

"Just gotta get my Titan and then we can head off." said Aishela.

"You have a Titan?" was all Naruto could say in awe.

"I am part of the SRS. So yes, I am a Titan pilot." said Aishela shaking her head.

"Okay." was Naruto's only reply.

Heading back to where he found her, Naruto along with Aishela and Seilah walked into the ship. Seilah for herself was amazed at how amazing futuristic technology was. It so much surprised her that this showed more of an advancement in terms of technology.

They first made a stop at the armory where Aishela handed Naruto a few strange clips that he had never seen before. They looked nothing like the bullets he used for his weapons.

"Take this." was all Aishela said looking to Naruto.

"What are they?" asked Naruto taking the items.

"Thermal Clips." was all Aishela said.

"What are Thermal Clips?" questioned Naruto.

"Are you serious?" asked Aishela raising an eyebrow. "Thermal Clips are an alternative to using ammo. Ammunition gets scarce so we made a small adjustment. Bring out the Flatline assault rifle you have."

Doing as she said, Naruto brought out his Flatline assault rifle.

"Now open the slot by the area the magazine goes." said Aishela.

Once more, Naruto did as she said and opened the small panel by the assault rifle. Finding a vacant hole within, he put two and two together and grabbed one of the Thermal Clips Aishela was holding. Sliding it in, he found his assault rifle now gaining an orange glow to it. Aishela meerly smiled.

"Now that you have a Thermal Clip in your weapon, you don't have to worry about bullet anymore. But there is a catch." she stated.

"What type of catch?" asked Naruto.

"As you may have learned, firing in short bursts increases accuracy. But the same rule applies here. Firing in short bursts allows you to fire longer. Hold down the trigger will cause the rifle or pistol to heat up the Thermal Clip. Once the Thermal Clip has reached a certain level, it must be replaced and the assault rile or pistol will lose its orange glow." instructed Aishela.

"Got it." said Naruto.

After a few minutes of stocking up on weapons and now Thermal Clips, along with Aishela's Titan being activated and breaking out of 20 meters of solid rock. (Which was very impressive). The group made their way to Mist. Aishela didn't know the heck they were going so she stuck to following Naruto. Her Titan, named Witch, had damaged its mapping system so she had no choice but to follow Naruto.

Seilah was perched on Naruto's Titan while Naruto sat in the control area of the Titan. Her mind kept replaying the events that she never thought she had. A woman with the same horns she had. Her smiling her, how she was raised and whatnot. But that all ended when the sound of a gunshot ripped through.

That was all she could remember. Why couldn't she remember the rest? It made no sense. No sense at all.

Choosing to set up camp seeing that the sun was going down, Naruto and Aishela instructed their Titans to keep watch while they get some rest. But for Naruto and Aishela, they were busy talking.

"I heard that you have Biotics. Is this true?" asked Aishela looking to Naruto with folded arms.

"I do." replied Naruto. "Do you?"

"Yes." said Aishela smiling proudly.

"What's with the marks you have?" inquired Naruto looking at the tattoos she had.

"They happen when you evolve your Biotics. The higher you evolve your Biotics, the more the marks spread. I've reached max level with mine." said Aishela. "What class are you? I'm Sentinal."

"Paradox." was Naruto's only reply.

"That's impressive. I've never met a Paradox. Well, atleast not until now." said Aishela in awe. "What classes are you?"

"Vanguard and Infiltrator." was all Naruto said.

"Interesting. Bring up your Omni-tool." she instructed.

"Omni-tool?" questioned Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Sheesh. You don't even know your own equipment? Your AI must've installed one into your body when it was placing your implants." barked Aishela.

 **"I did. He never asked."** retorted Adjutant.

"Shut your mouth." hissed Naruto.

"Just hold out your left hand as if you're looking at the time." stated Aishela.

Doing as she said, Naruto held out his arm as if he was looking at the time. And just like that...nothing happened. But after a few seconds, an orange glow illuminated the night as a strange 3D hologram came to life around Naruto's forearm and hand. Aishela smile at this and then grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Ow, hey." barked Naruto.

"Shut it." barked Aishela as she began to type on the one hologram.

Instantly, a screen manifested and showed Naruto's body and the implants he had inside him. Aishela was even more so impressed at how many implants Naruto had.

"Impressive." was all she could say.

Soon she brought up a screen that showed the powers available to Naruto and a progress bar above that.

"What are these?" asked Naruto with Aishela letting go of his arm.

"The progress bar is the amount of epxerience you've had with your powers. The more you use your powers and successfully takedown enemies with Biotics, the more the bar fills up. When the bar is filled, you are awarded with a power node." stated the veteran.

"And what do those do?" asked Naruto.

"They unlock more of your Biotic powers, stupid." hissed Aishela. "The more you unlock of your powers, the more your tattoo grows."

"Got it." said Naruto looking at the screen displayed on his forearm.

"Now, let's see what we can unlock." stated Aishela looking at the screen. "Press on your own power, Charge."

Doing as she said, Naruto pressed the power displayed and watched as the power expanded to show what was available.

"With all powers, you must start from the bottom. So, unlock your first power node. Click the first open slot." instructed Aishela.

Doing as what was told, Naruto pressed the open slot and soon felt his body under go a shift. So much so that his Biotic energy began to radiate off his body. The implants within him upgrading themselves and becoming even more stronger and more powerful.

When it ended, Naruto felt more stronger and more confident with his powers. It was incredible. Aishela herself was seen smiling at him.

"Excellent. Now you know how to upgrade powers." said the woman.

Deciding to stop it there, Aishela turned herself in for the night. But before Naruto could get moving, he spotted his lover, Seilah standing before him by a tree.

"Love?" was all she could say.

"Relax my sweet." assured Naruto walking to her. "I was just getting some training done with Aishela."

"I believe you. But...I want to..." she trailed as a blush krept its way onto her cheeks.

"Ah. I see." said Naruto as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close to him.

"I want to feel you again." she purred into his ear as she pressed herself against him.

And for the night, the cries of moans and screams of pleasure echoed through the cool air of the night. When morning came around, the two embarked on their journey once more.

After a few hours of walking, they finally made it to Mist. And it wasn't what they were expecting. At all.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Seilah have decided to move out and head to Mist to assist with the rebells there. However, Aishela also decides to tag along and also helped Naruto with his little ammo problem.**

 **Thermal Clips. A nifty little object that will give him more bullets in order to fire his weapon more. However, it can only be used in bursts as firing non stop will cause the clip to overheat and will bring rise for the need of a new Thermal Clip.**

 **But that wasn't all. She also shows Naruto how to upgrade his powers using a device place into him. The Omni-tool. And yes I am using concepts from Mass Effect.**

 **Chapter 13: The Rebellion.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Rebellion

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with his lover Seilah and Aishela have decided to move out and head to Mist as seeing that Naruto has taken up a contract with them.**

 **During a small time off after setting upp campp, Aishela pulls Naruto aside and teaches him how to upgrade his powers and also why she has a strange tattoo on her body.**

 **As well, Naruto learns that he has an Omni-tool embedded in his arm.**

 **A special device that does everything. From simple first aid to something even more complex such as hacking.**

 **But when the group arrives at Mist, they find it to not be what they were expecting it to be.**

 **As well, I'm adding Samui, Konan and Kurenai into the harem. A final updated harem list will be posted at the end of this chapter.**

 **As well, check out my channel on Youtube. Channel name BlackSpirit 101.**

 **What will happpen now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: The Rebellion.

The two Titans moved through the war torn landscape. Ruined buildings lined the sides of the massive behemoths of machine. Seilah from her perched point on the Titan felt her skin crawl as she looked around.

The air was unsettling, the ground was rubble and corpses. This was not looking good.

"What happened here?" asked Seilah looking around.

"This is the extent of war. Never a pretty sight after the dust settles." stated Aishela in her Titan thundering behind Naruto's own.

In the hands of the Titan rested a massive turrel like rifle with what looked like tank shells being fed via belt on the one side of the gun. This was the Tone loadout.

After doing some digging in the ship Aishela was in, Naruto found a new loadout for his mechanical friend. A Splitter Rifle along with a Laser Core and Laser pod was found in the hanger bay of the ship. So of course, Naruto took these and equipped his Titan with these.

"I'm just a mercenary. But I see your point." was all Naruto said.

But soon their scanners picked up thermal in the one area. It was coming from inside a building. Thermal showed that of a group of people huddling together.

Heading that way Naruto's Titan thundered to the damaged home. Once they were there, Naruto disembarked from Archangel along with Seilah jumping down and walking over with him. They made their way to a room in the house and found a trap door. It was hidden rather well. But thanks to the Thermal Vision in Naruto's helmet, he was able to see it rather easily.

Grabbing the latch to the trap door, Naruto lifted it up and found a family huddled together as they shivered in fear. Their eyes trained in absolute horror at how they were discovered.

"Please, don't kill us." begged the father of the family.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." said Naruto holding out a hand for them to take.

"You mean it?" asked the mother.

"I do. I promise, no harm will befall you." swore Naruto.

Getting them out the small room under the house, Naruto got out his Flatline assult rifle and began to scan the rooftops.

And sure enough, he spotted some movement along the one roof. Getting ready along with Aishela spotting Naruto's sudden change in actions, she too got ready. But soon enough, Naruto found himself slammed onto the ground. A kunai at his throat while a woman who looked to be in her late 20s straddled him. Killer intent leaking from her emerald eyes while her auburn hair blew in the cool dry air.

"That's as far as you get." she growled pressing the kunai against Naruto's neck.

Naruto just clicked his tongue and used Charge. Propelling himself and the woman into a wall of the house. The impact both surprised Naruto and the woman. The woman because she was suddenly shot off at insane speeds that it felt like she teleported while for Naruto it felt like that was more faster than what he was used to. He'd have to control this new power.

Getting out the rubble and pulling out a pistol, Naruto aimed it at her head.

"Move and you die." threatened Naruto.

"You were going to give those people to Yagura, weren't you." hissed the woman.

"Do you really think I'd do that? Sheesh, I only agreed to this because one of your idiots, Zabuza, asked for this." sighed Naruto.

"Zabuza? How do you know him?" asked the woman.

"I met him back in Wave. He asked for my help so I gave it." was Naruto's only reply.

"So then it is you. The Black Reaper. I was told you were coming, but to be here so soon..." she trailed before getting to her feet. "I am sorry for the sudden attack and the hostile means. My name it Mei. I am the leader of the Rebellion here in Mist."

"Nice to meet you. This is Seilah, and the others there is my partner Archangel, the other Titan is Witch and her pilot, Aishela." replied Naruto.

"Please, come, it's not safe out in the open." said Mei escorting them.

Trying to hide two Titans was harder than expected but they managed to find a means to hide the massive robots. By using the rubble lying around, they concealed the Titans in said rubble. While Aishela, Naruto and Seilah together with the family Naruto saved, headed out into the bunker.

As they walked along, Naruto found many people to line the sides. Some suffering from a lack of food and water, coughing echoed across along with the crying of hungry children.

"As you can see, we're barely holding on as it is. This Civil War has caused many illnesses and issues. Many people constantly fall into hunger, lack of water and sicknesses have begun to take hold of the people. If we don't end this now, then alot of people are going to suffer." stated Mei walking along.

"That's war for you sweetheart." snorted Aishela.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'm sure we've got some clean plates and mugs laying around." said Mei showing them to a room for them.

Naruto got his own room along with Seilah and Aishela. It wasn't much. Just a cot, a small blanket and a washroom. Well, if you call a bucket with a cloth and water a washroom.

Thanking her, Naruto moved in and sat on the bed. While on the bed, he brought up his Omni-tool and began to go through his power list. Clicking on the one power, Cloak from his Infiltrator side, he grew his power more. But when the modules in his body were done, Naruto felt something burning onto his skin. Clenching his teeth in pain and pulling up his right sleeve, he found a series of what looked like curcuit boards lining his arm, from the wrist to the elbow. This was what Aishela meant by his powers being in touch with his tattoo. And he may have just found what his tattoo looked like. An intricate circuit board like pattern that would eventually grow.

But as he was looking at his tattoo, he began to think. He had two classes of Biotics within his body. Vanguard and Infiltrator. If he were to use his Infiltrator power, Cloak, then this fight would be over no problem. It was perfect. But his train of thought was cut when Mei walked into his room and closed the door to give the two some privacy.

"Listen, I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I truly am." she apologized.

"It's fine. I looked like a hostile person to you, you were well within your rights to do that." said Naruto taking off his helmet and setting it by the cot.

Mei found herself to be in the same position as Koyuki when she first saw Naruto. His face looked to be carved by angels and the whiskers on each each just added more to his ruggedness. He was stunning to look at.

"I also want to thank you for accepting a contract with us. But as it stands right now. We have nothing to offer you." stated Mei looking down.

"I'm sure we can work something out." said Naruto.

"So I've decided to offer you my body. Use it to fulfill your desires." said Mei taking off her blue dress, allowing her fishnet under armored body to be shown to Naruto.

Mei's face was pulled to the side. A face of nervousness and uncertainty plastered on her face. Naruto for himself couldn't lie right now. For a woman who was in her late twenties, she sure knew how to be extremely gorgeous. Her chest was as big as Seilah's, if not bigger, her hips were wide and birthgiving. Her legs were shapely and seemed to go on forever. She was goddess level it was ridiculous.

Walking over to her, Naruto lay his hands on her shoulders. Her muscles tensed and they felt amazing in his hands. Just the right balance between slimness and muscle. Moving them down, he trailed her sides, moving them over her hips and then down to her legs.

Mei's face distorted more and more. His touch was nice, but it was rather uncomfortable for her as she'd soon be ravaged. But she soon felt the dress she dropped to the ground be pulled over her once more.

Turning her head, she found Naruto to be smiling to her. Once her dress was over her body once again, she watched him turn away from her.

"I appreciate the offer. But much like what I did with Seilah, I will do to you. I will not lay a hand on a woman who doesn't want to do something they don't want to do." he stated.

"But, I have to make up for what I did." she blurted out only for Naruto to shake his head.

"You don't. It was just a mistake." said Naruto sliding his pistol out him him cocking it. "How about when I'm done here, you can think of a way to pay me. And not with your body."

"How do you plan to kill Yagura? He will kill you in an instant." said Mei not believing what she may be seeing.

"I will kill him right now. And display his head to you in 2 hours." said Naruto sliding the pistol back into his pocket.

"2 hours?" scoffed Mei. "He'd see you before you even get close to the tower."

"He can't kill what he can't see." said Naruto as he activate Cloak.

And just like that, electricity arced over Naruto's body. Encompasing him but also making Mei lose sight of him alltogether. When the electricity stopped, Naruto was nowhere to be found. It was like he had vanished into thin air.

Now Mei understood what Naruto meant by the phrase, You can't kill what you can't see. This was perfect. It was only a matter of time before Yagura's head was brought to the rebels. A means to prove that Yagura wasn't invincible.

 **And scene.**

 **So they have finally made it into Mist, but he place is wartorn. Seilah and Naruto had never seen anything like it while Aishela has. Being a soldier, you are faced with it everytime.**

 **But now Naruto has decided to act and prove that using Cloak will prevent Yagura from killing anymore people.**

 **Will he succeed?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **And here is the FINAL harem list:**

 **Samui - Naruto**  
 **Kurenai - Naruto**  
 **Koyuki - Naruto**  
 **Mei - Naruto**  
 **Mirage - Macross Delta**  
 **Shion - Naruto**  
 **Seilah - Fairy Tail**  
 **Aishela - Grancrest Senki**  
 **Froleytia Capistrano - Heavy Object**  
 **Anko - Naruto**  
 **Konan - Naruto**

 **Chapter 14: War.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: War

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had arrived at Mist in order to fulfill the contract he promised to Zabuza. Assist the people.**

 **But upon arriving at the war torn village, Naruto is attacked by Mei Terumi, the rebel leader who mistook Naruto for one of Yagura's forces. Thanking him for assisting after being explained on the matter, they head to a bunker and hide the two Titans.**

 **But during the time where Naruto was upgrading his powers and also thinking on a strategy, Mei walks in and once more apologizes to Naruto. But she offers up her body to him as a means to atone for her actions.**

 **Naruto tells her it wasn't her fault and redresses her. He also fills her in on his plans and uses Cloak to temporalily make him invisible.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Will Naruto succeed in assassinating Yagura?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 14: War.

Still Cloaked, Naruto shot from one rooftop to the next, using his Jump kit to give him maximum range with his jumps. He had done plenty of assassinations he lost count.

Stopping on a rooftop that was close to the tower, Naruto began to reminisce in what he had done. He was no longer a sweet individual. He was a gun for hire. He traded blood for money. Sure he chose this of his own volition, but it seemed wrong. He also did this to try and find out more about the war between the IMC and the Militia.

Why were the two forces fighting one another? Why was the IMC doing this? Why must so many lives be sacrificed before someone steps in? These were a few of the questions that filled his head. He had to find the answers.

War was not a pretty sight. He knew that, but without war, peace can't be established. As well, during times of peace, people tend to attack one another. Only when things get out of hand does it become a war. He knew this. He trained for this. He mastered his abilities, he only just recently learnt how to upgrade his power. And even then it was a case of mastering them.

Shaking his head, trying to stay focused Naruto looked back to the tower. Tapping the side of his helmet, Adjutant brought up the Thermal Vision. Spotting a few guards patroling the inside while a few others was stationed outside a room with said room only having one occupant. A man sleeping soundly.

That must be Yagura. Pulling out his Hacking Knife, Naruto sprinted as fast as he could. Landing on the side of the tower, he ran as fast as he could up its face, using the Jump kit to assist his speed.

There was also a window to the room. Perfect. Landing on the sill, Naruto crouched and used the knife in his hand to open the lock on the window. Slowly and very quietly, Naruto opened the window. Jumping away and landing quietly by the bed, Naruto turned to Yagura's sleeping face.

Getting to his feet, Naruto walked over to the sleeping Kage. Poised ready to deliver the kill that will set the people free, Naruto got ready.

"See you in Hell." whispered Naruto as he fired his arm down.

Sending the knife to perform the deed. But Naruto froze in fear and shock. Yagura's hand caught his own and was holding him back. This was impossible. Naruto made sure he was silent in his actions and he even was Cloaked as well. How was it possible that Yagura could stop the knife so easily.

"You really don't get it. You can never kill me." stated Yagura getting out of bed, his hand still latched onto Naruto's own.

"How?" asked Naruto decloaking after realizing his cover was compromised. "How did you notice me?"

"You can hide yourself from the sights of people. But you can't hide your Killer Intent." was all Yagura said.

Now Naruto understood. Even though he was hidden from a person's eyes, he could never hide his intent to kill. Jinchuuriki were known to pick these traits up easily. Which also meant that Yagura was a Jinchuuriki as well.

"This is as far as you go. The Black Reaper killed by my hands. You know, that may send a message to the idiots of the Rebellion that I am not a pushover." said Yagura throwing Naruto.

It really shocked Naruto as he sailed through the air and through the brick wall of the tower. Down below to the rubble below of the village. Using his Jump kit again, he broke his fall and landed on the ground, only to roll away as Yagura slammed himself to the ground from the top of the tower.

"Of all things, the rebels had to persuade you to try and kill me. What did they do to get your help? Did they agree to giving you a mountain of money and all the women you could ask for?" taunted Yagura with Naruto pulling out his pistol.

"Die you son of a bitch." growled Naruto pulling the trigger only for Yagura to dodge it.

"Saw that coming a mile away." snorted Yagura.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. Yagura had literally dodged a bullet. No one ever could do that. A bullet travels way too fast for someone to see and also react to the incoming threat. But Yagura did just that. Not only did he recognize the incoming threat, but acted on it. This was utterly amazing.

"Dammit, Archangel. Do you read?" asked Naruto through his comms.

 **"Copy Naruto."** replied his metal companion.

"I could use some help here." stated Naruto firing three more bullets at Yagura only for him to dodge them.

 **"Archangel, moving out."** said the Titan as the thunderous sounds came from the distance.

"Your friend won't help you now. I am a god. You should be on your knees, worshipping me." hissed Yagura.

"I'd rather date Satan than bow down to your sorry ass." barked back Naruto.

Soon the massive behemoth of a Titan was seen with Naruto jumping into the air and his Titan grabbing him and putting him into the cockpit.

With Naruto now in control of the Titan, Naruto raised the Splitter rifle in his hands and began firing away. Switching to the Secondary function, Naruto increased the area of effect of the shots fired.

Of course, many of the forces on both sides were alerted by the sudden thundering of the Titan and the shots of bullets and energy shots, they began to look to see what was happening. Spotting Yagura fighting Archangel, Mei realized that the plan failed and now it was no longer an assassination but rather a fight to the death. And what better time to clean up the enemy forces than right now?

Joining in the fight, the armies fought against one another with Yagura and Naruto in the centre of such deadly conflict.

Even Seilah was fighting. She was given a pistol with a Thermal Clip in it by Aishela who told her that she needed it to defend herself. Thanking her, Seilah fought alongside the rebels and ensured they were covered.

Her experience with the pistol was rather horrible but it was still pretty good for a newbie. It also scared her as a result. But Naruto was careless. He let his guard drop for a split second.

And that was a huge blunder on his end. Yagura had unleashed the beast he held within. The Three Tailed beast. The massive beast was extremely huge it was higher than the tower itself. Probably even bigger. This was going to be a problem.

The massive beast raised up and proceeded to attack Naruto. Seilah spotted this and began sprinting to Naruto. Her lover. But seeing the beast ready to swat Naruto away, she realized she'd never make it.

"NARUTO!" she roared ontop of her lungs.

But in her act of trying to save the man she loved, she awoke her inborn Biotic potential. Blue energy surged off her body and gathered into her fist. A shot of pure Biotic power was launched from her hand and barrled to the beast. But it soon stopped before it and began to spiral about. Gathering small clutter like bits of rubble and glass. Even the monster found itself being pulled to the orb of Biotic energy.

It soon tried to swat the orb of Biotic power, but to no avail. The hand just phased through as if it wasn't even there. But this didn't stop the Three Tails from attacking Naruto. Pushing the Titan against a building, the beast began to try and rip the Titan apart. If the Titan didn't have reinforced armor plating, Archangel would've been a scrap heap by now. Aishela was assisting with the cannon fodder that were swarming her so her hands were full at the moment. This was something that was turning against Naruto fast. Even with the minature blackhole made by Seilah, it wasn't enough.

The beast then latched its mouth on Archangel's eye and tried to rip it off. Potentially blinding Naruto from inside the cockpit, forcing him to eject.

But that soon changed when something clicked within the Titan along with the crosshairs changing to become more advanced than the three pointed crosshairs.

 **"Laser Core, Ready."** stated Archangel.

"FIRE!" cried Naruto.

And on the command, Archangel's eyes gathered red hot energy from the air itself, igniting the air and turning into plasma. And just like that, a powerful beam of red hot laser energy was fired. Ripping through the Three Tails' mouth and shooting through the back of the head. SHooting higher and higher, eventually entering the sky.

Everyone present who saw the beam of ungodly energy stared in awe. The Three Tailed demon stood there motionless, unmoving as it lay ontop of Archangel. But soon there was movement. The Titan pushed the carcass off it as it got back up. A few sparking areas that needed repairs but nothing major. Everyone stood in awe at what they just saw.

A meer towering machine, destroyed a Tailed Beast. The idea seemed impossible in itself, yet Naruto proved it to be nothing more than a lie. Mei along with the rebel forces soon raised fists into the air as they cheered at their victory. It was over.

It was finally over. The reign of Yagura was at an end and a new Mizukage was to be elected. Cheers and praises showered the hero who saved Mist from becoming a dictatorship. Disembarking from his Titan, Naruto walked over to the cheering crowd. Mei leading them along with his lover, Seilah, and Aishela.

"Thank you for freeing our people." thanked Mei holding out a hand for Naruto to shake, and shake it he did after taking off his helmet.

"It was a pleasure." said Naruto.

"Thanks to your efforts. As such, we'd love to have you with us. With your power, we could create a better Mist." said Mei only for Naruto to shake his head.

"I respect the offer, but the life of a mercenary is never done." said Naruto with Mei gasping before understanding.

"I see. Then I can' wait to see you again." said Mei with Naruto nodding his head and putting his helmet back on.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto's assassination attempt went horribly wrong but the fight he had yielded unexpected results. Seilah had awoken her inborn Biotic power along with Naruto using the Laser Core attachment for the first time.**

 **Even proving that Tailed Beasts can be killed.**

 **With Mist now free, Naruto heads to his next contract. Back home it seems.**

 **Chapter 15: Home.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Home

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the fanfic, Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Seilah, Naruto and Aishela fought against Yagura in order to free Mist. But the assassination mission was a failure resulting in a fight to the death to ensue.**

 **During the fight, Yagura let the beast within take over and take Naruto down. If not for Seilah awakening her inborn Biotic powers, Naruto would've died.**

 **But she only bought him a few seconds. The Three Tails attacks Naruto's Titan in hopes of getting him to eject. But something happens. As it turns out, the Laser Core was primed and ready to be fired.**

 **Using this power, Naruto unleashes hell on the Tailed Beast and succeeds in killing it.**

 **This shocks everyone as they thought that a Tailed Beast could not be killed.**

 **But a mercenary's life is never done and Naruto sets out to go home. Fulfilling the promise made that he would be there to be a bodyguard during the Chunin Exams.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 15: Home.

 **Undisclosed location.**

A group of shady looking people could be seen convening to discuss something of great importance. The only time they'd meet up was to discuss thing of importance or to give out new orders. But this wasn't anything like that.

"So, tell me again what happened." said one of them.

"The Three Tails has been killed." said another.

This was met with murmers between each other as they tried to understand if this was just a lie.

"Elaborate." said one of them.

"The Black Reaper." was all the other said.

This was met with shock by the other members. And once more, talks filled the room as they began to talk about The Black Reaper and what he had done in the past.

"This cannot go unanswered. The Black Reaper is a person who doesn't know what he's doing. This must stop. He must be taught a lesson." said one of them in hatred.

"Do that and you'll have to face that robot of his." stated the only female in the group.

"With the death of the Three Tails, this sets our plans back by a large amount. But we must continue, ensure we get the other Tailed Beasts. Our plan must be completed." said one of them with the group adjorning the meeting.

 **With Naruto.**

It had been a while since Naruto last saw the gates to his home. He had almost forgotten them in fact. But to be going back made Naruto feel a lot of nostalgia.

To see his parents was a whole new meaning. Sure he met his sister a while back but to be home again and meet his parents again after so long...

It sent shivers down his spine everytime he thought about it.

Seilah was once again perched on the top of the Titan. She was told countless times that there was no room in the cockpit so she'd have to do with riding on the Titan for now. She didn't want to get her own Titan, she stated that numerous times to Naruto. She was content with being there for him when he got home.

And with them also now lovers went to show that she could now also start planning a family with him. The idea alone was tempting. And she'd love to have a family with Naruto. No matter what.

But there was another matter that concerned her.

During the final fight at Mist, she had done something she never thought she had. She witnessed first hand the awesome power of Naruto's Biotic power. But for her to also have it made her worry beyond imagine. Looking at her hand as the Titan thundered along the road, Seilah focused her will.

Slowly but surely, blue energy similar to Naruto's Biotic power came to life in her hand. Not only that, but the tattoos littering her body began to glow blue. Aishela spotted this from behind Archangel and smiled.

"So, she has awoken her Biotic powers." she said.

 **"But with all Etherious, they have to have an outside source to awaken their Biotics."** said Witch.

"Then it can only mean one thing..." said Aishela as they continued to move along the road.

When the gates finally came into view, Naruto sighed in relief. But then again, he used the navigation systems in Archangel to lead them back to Konoha. Spotting several people stop them, Naruto disembarked from Archangel and walk over to them.

"The Black Reaper." was all one of them said.

"Correct. I have been asked by your Hokage to be a bodyguard during the Chunin Exams." stated Naruto.

Looking to the others, being Archangel, the demoness sitting on the Titan and the other Titan behind Archangel, the man looked to Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"Are they with you?" he asked.

"They're my team." said Naruto starting to lose his patience.

"Very well. Have a wonderful time in Konoha." said the gateguard as he handed Naruto three passes.

Taking them and embarking in Archangel, the group walked through the village. The thundering steps of the massive machines caused the people to be alerted to their presence. Including the Hokage.

From the tower, Minato looked out to see what the commotion was. But when he did look outside, a smile graced his face. It had been 4 months since Naruto left. But man did it feel longer. Sprinting out his office as fast as he could, he made his way out the tower and stopped before the entrance as the two Titans came into view.

Once they were close, the Titan's cockpits opened up with Naruto and Aishela stepping out of their Titans with Seilah getting off Archangel with the help from the Titan.

He couldn't believe it. Minato could not believe what he was seeing. Here before him was his son. Naruto, alive and well. Doing what any father would do, he pulled his son and hugged him.

"Welcome back, my son." said Minato.

"Glad to be back, dad." said Naruto hugging his father back.

Looking to the two behind his son, Minato broke the hug and coughed into his hand.

"And these two are?" asked the Hokage.

"A yes. Dad, allow me to introduce to you my companions. Seilah, a former slave, Etherious and my lover-"

"Lover?" was all Minato could say looking at the woman with demon horns on her head. But soon began to cry tears of joy. "My baby boy has finally become a man. He grows up so fast."

"Anyway... this is my other companion, Aishela. Colonel of the 15th SRS Fleet. Along with her Titan, Witch." concluded Naruto.

"And are you also with my son? You know, romantically." said Minato looking the woman up with Aishela pulling out a pistol.

"Eye me like that again and they'll be picking your brains off the wall." snarled Aishela aiming her pistol at the Hokage. "And no, I am not in a relationship with your son."

"You must be tired." said Minato. "Come. Let's go home, your mother would want to see you personally."

Following his father home, Naruto felt so much nostalgia hit him like a freight train. The amount of memories he had regarding Konoha was beyond imagine. Especially the ones where he was bullied when he was younger. Look at how things turn around fast.

Finally reaching home, which was not a help with making it a surprise as the Titans that followed behind them kept hitting the ground with such force it almost shook the ground. Kushina could be seen sprinting outside. A frying pan in her hands as her hair was wild and evil.

"Who he fuck do you think you are? I am busy working here and you come and make a fucking noi..." she trailed as she looked to the group but her eyes landed on the helmet of her son.

Even if he painted it, there was no mistaking it. As well, the small bits of yellow hair that stuck out from under the helmet gave away the surprise.

"Naruto, is that really you?" she asked.

Placing his hands on his helmet, Naruto unclipped it and slid it off. Shaking his head and smiling to his mother, Naruto nodded.

"Yes, it's me, mom." said Naruto with Kushina dropping the pan to the ground and running into her son's arms.

"My boy. My baby boy. It's been forever. How are you? Have you been eating right? Have you been looking after yourself? Are you feeling okay? Do you need something? And who are these people with you?" she asked going full mother mode on Naruto.

"First, I'm okay. I have been eating right. I always look after myself. I am feeling fine. I'm okay at the moment. And these two are my companions. Aishela and Seilah." said Naruto with Minato leaning into his wife and whispering into her ear.

"This chick's your lover?" she barked at him before Naruto slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" commanded Naruto. "Keep it down, mom."

Nodding her head with Naruto removing his hand from her mouth, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's talk more inside." said Kushina.

And the group walked in. Once they were in the dining room, Kushina set some cups down and poured some tea. Kasumi was out running a quick errand. But for Kushina, her hand was shaking from what her husband said to her regarding Naruto and Seilah. Who were right now in each other's embrace with Seilah sitting on his lap. Tea spilt slightly as she tried to steady her hand.

"So..." began Kushina as she set the cups out. "...How did you two meet?"

"I was sold to him." was all Seilah could say.

"Ah I see. So you were..." trailed Kushina now processing what she heard. "You were sold to him? Does that mean you're a whore?"

"I am no such thing. I am simply a woman who was taken into slavery. I was sold to love here, as a means of having Gato in his good books. But Naruto killed Gato and rescued me. He treated me like a woman and I felt absolutely safe in his arms. It was only recently did I give myself to him." stated Seilah leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So..." said Minato going slight pervert mode. "...How was it?"

"Minato!" barked Kushina blushing hard.

"Oh it was wonderful. We went three rounds. Oh how he took me. He was like a beast. Making feel so good as he unloaded all he had into me." said Seilah blushing from the experience of having Naruto claim her.

"Okay, can we take this down a few notches." requested Aishela hating where the conversation was going.

"Agreed." said Kushina.

"So. I went everywhere, going to Snow, liberating them and then finding Aishela here. Who was kept in stasis for 120 years." said Naruto with the two parents looking at Aishela with wide eyes.

"120 years?" was all Kushina could say.

"Don't you know asking a woman's age is disrespectful?" hissed the soldier.

"Anyways, we had a small fight and then learnt that Seilah here is an Etherious. A race somewhere in the galaxy that look like her, have inborn Biotic powers and also are excellent snipers. Then moving to Mist and freeing the people." said Naruto.

"You have Biotic powers?" asked Minato.

"I only recently awoke them though." said Seilah with her tattoos glowing blue as her eyes gained the same blue glow.

"This is something incredible. Does that mean your Biotics are also hereditary?" asked Minato looking at his son.

"No, unfortunately not. For some races, they were able to evolve and turn their Biotics into something they are born with. The Etherious have been around longer than humans. I'm talking about 200 years before humans came into existance. They were the ones who also invented Biotics. It was only when we became intelligant, more advanced and such, did the Etherious approach us and offer and alliance. They gave us Biotics, we gave them weapons. The Etherious and us Terrans have always been allies and friends." said Aishela.

"That's a shit long ago." said Naruto.

"I agree." was all Kushina could say.

"But, we can save this for another day. As I said, you must be tired. Please, feel free to sleep where ever you wish." said Minato. "And Naruto?"

"Hm?" asked Naruto looking to his father.

"No funny business tonight with your woman." warned Minato.

Naruto meerly gave a defeated huff as he stared at his father "Fine."

With the day winding down, they decided to turn in for the night. Kushina and Minato slept in the master bedroom as always, Aishela slept in the guest room while Naruto and Seilah slept in the bed of Naruto's bedroom.

Funny enough, the bed was still large and spacious, Naruo forgot all about that. But then again, anywhere for him was a bed. A tree, a rock, under a bridge, or even sleeping in his Titan. So for him to go to sleeping in a comfy bed, you can bet your ass it felt uncomfortable.

But he managed to get to sleep thanks to Seilah being there with them. But for Seilah, she still was curious. Why did her Biotic power surface like that? Why now? She thought she never had power to begin with. But she was clearly proven wrong back at Mist. She didn't want to trouble Naruto about this, so what was she going to do? Hopefully she could talk to Aishela about this.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally arrived home and he received quite welcoming from his parents. Even though his sister was running an errand, it felt nice to be back home.**

 **As always the case when you travel. Nothing beats home. And now that Naruto is home, he can begin a new contract. Assisting with the guarding of the Chunin Exams.**

 **But Seilah still has questions regarding her new Biotic powers. What will she learn from Aishela?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 16: Chunin Exams.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Chunin Exams

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where a group of people caught wind regarding Naruto's latest achievement. The death of the Three Tails. With this, it sets their plans back quite a bit.**

 **But what is their plans? Why does the Tree Tails factor into it and how?**

 **But for Naruto, he returns home after 4 months. Meeting his father and mother again, he introduces both Seilah and Aishela to his parents.**

 **But after telling them that Seilah is his lover, it sends Minato into a slight perverseness while Kushina is a little afraid that her son now has a lover. Yet he's so young.**

 **But she will accept this love between Seilah and her son. Even if her son's lover is an alien demon looking woman.**

 **As well, I'm adding in Vitaly from HUNDRED into the harem.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 16: Chunin Exams.

A new morning fell over the village of Konoha with the people waking up to go about their business. Naruto's eyes lazily opened his eyes and found the once familiar ceiling of his room.

But Seilah was no where to be found. Slowly bringing himself to be sitting, Naruto rubbed his eyes, clearing the sleep from them. The sun peaking through the cracks of the closed curtains.

Getting out the bed and moving to his clothes and armor, he put them on.

Once they were on, he left his room and headed down the stairs. Once he was at the foot of the stairs, he heard someone talking. Looking in the general direction where it was coming from, Naruto found Seilah and Aishela talking in the garden.

Curiousity gripping him, Naruto approached the duo. But was soon spotted by Aishela.

"Ah, perfect timing." she said motioning for Naruto to join them.

Walking to the group, Naruto raised an eyebrow before wrapping his arms around his lover.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I was just telling your lover here why she has awoken her Biotic powers." stated the veteran.

"Oh?" was all Naruto could say.

"For a person to be born with Biotics in them already, their power stays dormant until an outside factor comes in. This outside factor is used to excite the dormant Biotic power and awaken said power." told Aishela to Seilah.

"But what was the outside factor for me?" asked Seilah.

"Your sex session with Naruto." was all Aishela said.

"Our what?" was all Naruto could say.

"The Etherious are known to use methods to awaken their Biotic powers. The first is common. They use a certain element and inject it into them. This element stimulates the Biotic implants and awakens them. The next was what you two did. They call it: Linking. Linking is when an Etherious, or whoever is born with Biotics, and another person have sex. The sudden surge of an emotion sends the dormant implants into a frenzy and begin to awaken. I'm guessing how your Biotic powers awoke in Mist was due to you two having sex in the forest where we were camping. Tell me, Naruto. What did you do when you and Seilah were having sex?" asked Aishela crossing her arms.

"Well, I had Seilah against a tree, I was behind her and-"

"Not that!" barked Aishela shaking her head, trying to rid such lewd thoughts. "I mean, what did you do?"

"Well, I wanted to do an experiment. So as I was having sex with Seilah, I gave off some of my Biotic energy. It proved that I could go for longer." was Naruto's only reply.

Aishela just coughed once into her hand.

"That explains it. When two people are having sex, and the other has inborn Biotics, the other who uses their own Biotics during intercourse causes the energy from their own Biotics to excite the other's own dormant Biotics. It also doesn't have to be through the use of Biotic power through sex. It can just be regular sex. That is how Seilah awoke her Biotics." told Aishela.

"You clearly know more about Biotics more than us." said Naruto skeptically.

"I'm a soldier. It is my duty to not only know my enemy, but also know everything regarding Biotics." replied Aishela.

"So, then one of my parents had Biotic powers." said Sielah.

"Exactly." said Aishela nodding her head.

"Naruto! Seilah! Aishela! Breakfast is ready!" called Kushina from the kitchen.

Walking to the kitchen, the three moved along but Aishela grabbed Seilah by the wrist and pulled her back.

"One other thing I have to mention. Etherious are very powerful with Biotics and being excellent snipers. But they also have a downside to this. Berserk." said Aishela in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Seilah.

"If the emotions of an Etherious get too high, then the Etherious will lose control of their mind. Driving them into a juggernaut state and will destroy everything. Sometimes even they turn on their own comrades. Be careful as to not allow your emotions get the better of you." said Aishela.

"I will never hurt love." hissed Sielah.

"Just a word of caution." said Aishela letting her go.

Once breakfast was done, Naruto and Aishela embarked in their Titans while Seilah chose to stay at the home and help Kushina with the chores. They were fine with this as well as the fact that Seilah was safe. Naruto thought of that while Aishela felt it was good that Seilah would not get in harm's way. An Etherious who had just awoken their powers would be dangeruous in a fight. It would take some time until Seilah had gained control of her new powers. But she had a strong hunch as to which class Seilah was. She might be Adept class in Biotics.

Making it to the Hokage tower, Naruto and Aishela disembarked from their Titans and walked in to find Minato working hard at his work. He was currently busy with a stack of papers while two other clones were doing the same.

Looking up from his work, he found his son with Aishela.

"Glad you could make it you two." said Minato setting his pen down.

"Let's get to the chase." barked Aishela impatiently.

"Straight to the point eh? Very well. Naruto, Aishela. I'm splitting you two. Aishela will guard the walls while Naruto, I'm putting you with Anko, one of the Jonin we have here. You'll be meeting her at the Forest Of Death. You two will be ensuring the second stage of the exams runs smoothly. I've been getting reports of someone who wishes to try and sabotage the exams. Ensure this doesn't happen." instructed Minato with a grim look.

"Understood." said Aishela and Naruto in unison.

"Be caureful. I understand that Titans are powerful and all. But should you be backed against the ropes, it will get ugly." said Minato.

"Yeah no kidding. The ones at Mist were a hassle. They kept swarming my Titan." said Aishela remembering what happened then.

"Right, you have your assignments. I wish you luck." said Minato with the two walking out the door.

Embarking once again, Naruto and Aishela split up and headed their seperate routes. Naruto heading to the Forest Of Death. The people making way for the Titan. Like Moses and the Red Sea. It felt good to know that the people were getting out his way. It wouldn't be pretty should if Naruto suddenly stepped on a kid.

Thank goodness that when he made it to the fence to the Forest Of Death, he found the person he'd be working with sitting on a tree eating some dango.

Anko looked to see the Titan before her and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Even though I saw it yesterday, it still is amazing to see." said Anko getting off the tree with Naruto disembarking.

"You must be Anko, a pleasure." said Naruto.

"Likewise, Naruto." said Anko. "Lord Minato told me about you."

"I see." said Naruto taking off his helmet.

Anko soon found the man to be extremely handsome. He was without a doubt the hottest man that ever existed. Sure he was younger than her, but it didn't phase her at all. He was hot as hell. She soon found herself licking her lips as she took him in.

"So, as you know, we are to ensure the exams go smoothly. I've gotten reports of people who seek to try and ruin the exams. We cannot allow this to happen. Should it, then we may find ourselves at war with Suna. This is a joint exam with them." said Anko.

"So, just gotta kill some badguys. Easy enough." said Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"I like your spirit. Let's get this done. The first stage will be starting soon." said Anko.

"Got it." said Naruto jumping back into Archangel.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto along with Seilah and Aishela have made themselves at home and are now doing their assignments. Aishela guarding the walls while Naruto is teamed up with Anko to take on the threats.**

 **Seems someone is trying to sabotage the exams. Should this happen, then a war between Suna and Konoha will break out as this is a joint Chunin Exam with them. Reason for this, is that as soon as something wrong happens, then Suna will think Konoha is trying to attack them and retaliate.**

 **But that isn't all. Seilah has learnt as to how her Biotic power has awoken. And it turns out it wad due to her and Naruto having sex with Naruto trying out something new with her. He used his Biotic power to see if he could go longer. But this not only proved to be right, but it also awoke her inborn Biotics.**

 **As well, Aishela left with a warning to Seilah. Not to let her emotions get in the way. If it does, then she will enter a violent berserker state and end up hurting Naruto.**

 **Hopefully she can keep this from happening. But can she?**

 **Chapter 17: Snake In The Trees.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Snake In The Trees

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had a talk with Aishela regarding Seilah's sudden show of Biotic power. As it turns out, the reason why her power suddenly awoke like it did was because she and Naruto had sex and this resulted in her power to be awakened like it did during the fight with Mist.**

 **Aishela further explained to Seilah in private that she has to be careful as Seilah has a small problem. Berserk. A point when the emotions of an Etherious gets too strong and result in the Etherious going on a rampage and killing everything. Including their allies.**

 **Seilah is slightly outraged at what Aishela says and tells her that she would never hurt Naruto. Aishela is slightly skeptical on what she said. But still trusts her judgement.**

 **Still so many unknowns regarding Seilah's power.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 17: Snake In The Trees.

With Aishela patroling the walls and sometimes the gates, Seilah at home assisting Kushina and Naruto helping Anko, things would be pretty much safe in Konoha.

But Minato couldn't help but feel paranoid. His mind kept going over variables that could happen during the exams. Even though they were a strong village, relationships between them and Suna was still pretty much strained. He didn't know why but as it stands, if something were to happen, then Suna could very well use this as an excuse to start a war.

Hopefully this feeling of dread will go away once the exams were done and everything was okay. Hopefully.

But for our Biotic hero, he was currently perched on a tree outside the Academy where the first stage of the exams was happening. Watching from outside, he had a very good view on the group of shinobi that were partaking in these exams.

It seems that the goal of this exam was to not only cheat, but to also get away with it. Naruto didn't understand any of it. But then again, it does teach them to hold onto valuable information when captured. It made sense yet at the same time, it didn't.

"Whatcha doing?" came Anko's voice from behind him.

Spinning so fast on his heels with him drawing his knife, Naruto slammed Anko against the trunk of the tree and a knife at her neck. Blue energy flickered over Naruto's body as he gazed with cold murder in his eyes. Realizing who it was, Naruto stood down.

"Dammit Anko. I nearly killed you there. If it wasn't you, your throat would've been slit." stated Naruto as he holstered his knife.

"Sorry for the surprise." said Anko rubbing her neck.

It shocked her beyond imagine that she couldn't even see how fast Naruto reacted. She intented on giving her temporary partner a scare. But guess that didn't happen. And frankly, she was slightly turned on from that.

"What you doing here?" asked Naruto going back to watching the shinobi.

"Just decided to see what you have been up to. Didn't see you at the Forest Of Death." she stated.

"Yeah, got bored of just sitting there." said Naruto with Anko nodding in understandment.

Looking to the class, she found them to be almost done. And when it did, they soon found themselves at the Forest Of Death. Naruto perched on his Titan while Anko was handing out leaflets to explain that if they were to die in the forest, Konoha will not be held responsible for their deaths.

But that was when Archangel slightly moved to look at the Forest Of Death.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

 **"I'm detecting a few irregularities from within the forest. Seems like an ambush."** said Archangel.

Bringing up his Thermal vision, Naruto gazed into the forest and found several heat signatures waiting not far from the entrance they were at. Deactivating the Thermal vision, Naruto hopped from his Titan and onto a branch of a tree in the forest.

"Tell Anko that I'm going to check out something." stated Naruto.

 **"Affirmative."** said Archangel.

Using the Jump kit he had, Naruto sped through the forest. Thermal vision blazing on his visor as he neared the heat signatures. This was not looking good. All of them had weapons at the ready. Pulling out his pistol, Naruto took aim. While in mid-air, Naruto pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into one of the people's heads. The person dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Dropping from the trees and into the cluster of enemies, Naruto pulled up his pistol and took aim again.

"State your intentions." growled Naruto.

"You cannot hope to beat us. You will never succeed." said the one.

"Leave now." hissed Naruto.

"You are nothing compared to Orochimaru." hissed back another.

"Last chance. Leave now." ordered Naruto with more authority in his voice.

"Why don't you leave and we won't get rough with you." said one of them cockily.

 **BANG!...BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Shots were fired at the group and all died then and there. Nothing can stop a bullet. Nothing. After the shots, Naruto crouched down and checked the bodies. There had to be some form of documents regarding them. There was no mistaking it. They had to have an objective in mind. Who was their target? That sort of thing.

Not even 3 minutes later, Anko and Naruto's sister, Kasumi came into the clearing to find Naruto checking the bodies.

"What was that?" asked Anko.

"Gunshots. Did you not know?" asked Naruto.

"I know that. But what was that?" said Anko looking at the corpses before looking at the headband on one of them.

"Sound." was all she said.

"You know something about this?" asked Naruto getting up after pulling the documents he was after off the one corpse.

"Sound is run by Orochimaru. A mad man who seeks to wreak havoc across the countries. Descending them into chaos and war." said Anko with her face contorting to become full of rage as her hand snaked up to her neck.

"This has to be addressed. Adjutant. Pull up the data collected regarding the contestants." said Naruto.

Doing as its master ordered. Adjutant pulled up all the data logs on the contestants who were in the Chunin Exams. But three faces stood out to Naruto.

"Adjutant. The three people from Grass. What do we have on them?" asked Naruto.

Doing as requested, Adjutant pulled up all known records regarding the three from Grass. What Naruto found was something he never expected.

 **"Data records regarding these people show them to be alive outside the forest. However, their biological and life signs show them to be dead not far from out current location."** stated Adjutant.

"Fuck." was all Naruto could say.

"Brother?" asked Kasumi.

"This situation has gotten pretty bad. Anko, address this to Minato. Tell him to put the ANBU on high alert. This could get ugly. Kasumi, I want you to keep quiet about this. If word gets out that someone has infiltrated Konoha with the intentions to start a war, panic will take over." ordered Naruto.

"Got it." said the two as they headed their seperate ways.

Kasumi to act like nothing happened while Anko sped to the Hokage tower. Naruto used Adjutant to open a close connection to Aishela.

"Yo, Naruto. What up?" asked Aishela coming up through a video feed of her inside Witch.

"We've got a problem." said Naruto. "Someone is trying to start a war between Suna and Konoha. Keep your eyes open for any form of suspicious behaviour."

"Thanks for the heads up." said Aishela cutting the connection.

"Things have just gone from good to bad. Archangel." said Naruto opening a connection to his Titan.

 **"I read you."** said Archangel.

"Ensure your sensors and scanners have a wide area of effect. Things just went bad. We can't afford things to descend into panic." said Naruto in a stern voice.

 **"Noted."** said Archangel cutting the connection.

"Something doesn't feel right at all. I must stay vigilant myself." said Naruto before noticing something regarding Anko. "Hm, when Anko noticed the headbands, she moved her hand to her neck. Maybe she knows something about this."

With that, Naruto sped out the Forest Of Death. The second stage was canceled and everyone was moved to the next stage by default. Naruto had to get a good understanding behind why Anko did what she did. She must be somehow connected to all of this.

 **And scene.**

 **This can't be good. As soon as the second stage began, Naruto's Titan Archangel picks up something that was unknown to the Titan. When Naruto arrived he found a few shinobi from Sound.**

 **After gunning them down, Naruto learns that there may be a connection between them and Anko. What is this connection? He has to know. Hopefully it will shed some light on the matter.**

 **Putting Aishela, himself and Archangel on high alert as well, Naruto prepares for what may happen.**

 **Chapter 18: Deal With The Devil.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Deal With The Devil

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been going about his day with helping Anko with the Chunin Exams only for Archangel to pick up something within the forest.**

 **Heading in to investigate, he finds a group of Sound shinobi, sent by Orochimaru to sabotage the Chunin Exams and to start a war between Suna and Konoha to depict Konoha as the bad guys.**

 **This could get ugly, very ugly. If this were to happen, then they may as well end up fighting a bloody war. Naruto had faced many battles during his time as a mercenary, but never in a full blown war that was from start to finish.**

 **This is not good.**

 **Taking neccessary steps needed to prevent this from happening, Naruto guns down the Sound shinobi in cold blood and tells his sister to stay quiet about this. He then tells Anko to report this to Minato and place all ANBU on high alert. He then tells Aishela to stay alert along with Arhcangel.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Fireflight - Unbreakable.**

Chapter 18: Deal With The Devil.

It had been quite some time since Minato was informed about this. That Sound was trying to paint Konoha in a bad light and to have them in a dead locked war between them and Suna.

But that was only half of their worries.

Sitting at the diningroom table, Naruto sitting on one side while his father sat opposite him. The two exchanged dialogue with one another.

"This is bad. After hearing what Anko told me, I've done as you said. I've put all ANBU on high alert to ensure no surprises happen. I also heard from Kasumi, you told her to keep quiet about that. Why?" asked Minato looking to his son.

Naruto just intertwined his hands together as he leaned on the table.

"This will be a fight. A very bloody fight if we act like everything is fine. Operating in the shadows is the best method. Should people catch wind that there will be a war soon, then we may have civilians caught in the crossfire. We should do our best to deal with this problem now and not later. I told Kasumi to stay quiet about this in order to avoid panic." responded Naruto looking his father dead in the eyes.

"I understand that. And I'm not questioning your judgement my son." said Minato smiling to Naruto. "I just want to hear your reasons."

At that moment, Kushina came in and layed some refreshments down for them while taking a seat herself.

"But is it possible to avoid such a panic?" she questioned.

"I've done countless missions where the deciding factor was if I could deal with the problem now. I conquered them all." stated Naruto proudly.

"Even so. There will be stragglers. People who will end up being caught in the crossfire. What are we going to do about that?" asked Kushina worried about innocent lives being taken.

"Only one way to prevent that." said Naruto turning to his mother. "Drills."

"Drills?" questioned Minato.

"We make the people practice evacuating. That way when the time comes, we can prevent innocents dying along with panic." said Naruto.

"I trust your judgement. We have all we need." said Minato concluding the meeting.

"Indeed we do. I guess now it will be time to implement them." said Naruto with them drinking their drinks and calling it a night.

Getting to his room, Naruto found his lover waiting in the bed for him. Smiling to his Etherious lover, Naruto stripped down to his boxers and climbed in as well with Seilah laying her head on Naruto's chest.

"You sure we can do this?" she asked. "You know. Preventing a war?"

"I believe so." said Naruto.

"So, love. I need to tell you something." said Seilah adjusting her position to now be laying on top of him, her head resting on his chiseled chest. "I've been having these strange visions. Dreams. Seeing a woman and a man, they seem to be happy. They seem to be in love. The woman has horns like mine but the man doesn't. But then the scene shifts to have them fighting with each other. The man has a bottle of whiskey in his hands as he is shouting at her. He then slaps her through the face and proceeds to beat her."

"I don't know anything about that. But I want you to know this. I want you to always speak your mind with me. Regardless on what it is. I want us to be able to help each other with any and all problems. We are together after all." said Naruto running his hands up and down her back before resting on her plump rear electing a moan from his Etherious lover as she snuggled further into his loving embrace.

"Thank you love. I am just scared at the moment. Ever since I awoke my Biotic powers. I've been getting these visions and dreams more frequently. I think it's memories I may have forgotten." said Seilah giving her lover a kiss.

"And as I said. I will be there for you. In times of happiness and times of sadness." said Naruto giving Seilah a kiss back.

The next morning, Naruto continued his round with Anko. But something seemed off about her. She seemed to be more on edge than what was needed. Sure Naruto told her to be on high alert, but this was too much alertness.

Heading to the forest once again, Naruto's scanners picked up something. Still in Archangel, Naruto traversed the fence and headed inside with Anko following after sensing a strange feeling that was familiar to her and her alone.

When they came to a clearing they found a singular person there. A man with pitch black hair and snake yellow eyes. Anko was instantly in a rage as she charged at the man.

"OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUU!" she cried as she charged with a kunai in her hand.

The man identified as Orochimaru dodged the attack only to be pinned to a tree by the Titan.

"That's as far as you go." said Naruto within the Titan.

"You really? You're outgunned as it is." said Orochimaru in a sneer.

Instantly, they were surrounded. Several shinobi littered the trees as they held weapons Naruto had been familiar with. They were assault rifles. But not the ones he used.

"How did you get such power?" growled Naruto looking at Orochimaru.

"Those weapons were hard to replicate. But it was still easy nontheless. I believe you call them, rifles. I had several spies watch you and take notes on the weapons you have as you slept." said Orochimaru.

"Bastard!" cried Naruto.

"FIRE!" shouted Orochimaru.

Instantly, the forces gathered opened fire on the two. Naruto dropped Orochimaru as he moved to be covering Anko from the incoming barrage of bullets.

The shields on Archangel were being chewed up but at a decent rate. But it still annoyed Naruto to no extent as this type of technology was never meant to be used by others. Only he along with Aishela, his family, people he worked with and Seilah knew about the weapons he used.

After the last few bullets were fired, Naruto spun Archangel around and began to retaliate. Guess they weren't advanced as creating Thermal Clips for the weapons.

Bringing out the Splitter Rifle. Naruto unleashed energy fury on the people gathered. Trees were cut down from the blasts of energy while branches were split in two.

By the end of it, only Orochimaru remained. Reloading the Splitter Rifle, Naruto pointed the massive gun at the snake. The massive barrel inches from the snake's head as he felt the heat from the radiation from within the gun.

"Why choose to make a war between Konoha and Suna?" growled Naruto.

"Konoha has always been about hypocracy. They don't give a damn about anything. So why should I care. They had this coming for a long time. Proclaiming that they are the best and whatnot. I was once a shinobi here. One of the best, leading research into amazing fields of medicine. But after I uncovered the truth about how they sold the dead to bandits to do what they wanted to the bodies, they tried to execute me. Who sells corpses to bandits and other people? Have they no shame? They are disrespecting the dead. I escaped after trying to confront this to the Hokage and now they treat me as a threat." hissed Orochimaru.

"My father is innocent." growled Naruto.

"Of course he is. But my reason for doing this isn't because of him. But rather because of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He took everything from me. He took my wife. My unborn child. And he framed me for killing my own family. The bastard. It was he who did it. He killed my wife and unborn child. All because I threatened to expose the whole conspiricy on what they were doing to the deceased. He deserves to be punished." snapped Orochimaru.

"But dragging innocent lives into your little game of war? You're beyond help. You're not sick, you're insane." snarled Naruto.

"I will admit, it was wrong of me. But why not have the fucker go out with a bang? And a massive explosion at that." grinned Orochimaru.

"You're insane." growled Naruto squeezing the trigger but not fully pulling.

"Okay. How about this. At the final stage of the Chunin Exams. I will make myself known and kill the Third Hokage. I will keep my forces at bay and tell Suna to not attack and that the plan is off. That way I will be killed as an assassin and finally be reunited with my family. In return, you turn a blind eye to this." said Orochimaru.

Looking to Anko who was now clutching her neck as her face was contorted in pain as she clenched her teeth from the pain she was in. The mark on her neck burning brightly. Clenching his own, he knew this deal was a means of having Orochimaru play with him. But at the same time, Naruto was deadlocked. Should he agree to this deal, that means he went against the contract he has currently with his father in favour of a wanted man. Painting Naruto into a most likely traitor. But on the other hand, should he agree, thousands of people will be saved. No bloodshed would be needed. However, should he refuse, then he would be sending countless people to their deaths. He will be looked upon as a man who failed to protect the people of Konoha and will have him once more branded as a traitor. A war will ensue between Konoha and Suna which would most likely last several months or years.

There was only one choice Naruto could take. Focusing back on Orochimaru, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Firstly. Free Anko from that thing on her neck. Do that, and we have a deal." said Naruto lowering the Splitter Rifle.

"Very good. You're a man of calibre. I like that. Very well. I will remove my hold on her." said Orochimaru placing his hand on Anko's neck where the mark was.

After a few minutes, the mark vanished to reveal smooth unblemished skin while Anko passed out from fatigue.

Turning to Naruto, Orochimaru gave a mocking bow as he smiled darkly.

"I will see you soon." said Orochimaru as he vanished via shunshin.

"What have I done?" questioned Naruto disembarking from Archangel as ANBU and various other shinobi showed up before them.

 **And scene.**

 **Damn right Naruto. What have you done?**

 **You basically made a deal with someone you shouldn't have. But it is benefitial. Suna would not attack, preventing a war between the two while Konoha will not be attacked and innocent lives murdered. People will be saved and no need for bloodshed. But at the same time, you will be branded a traitor.**

 **The condition is that Naruto is to turn a blind eye to what Orochimaru has planned. As soon as the Third Hokage is killed, then Orochimaru can finally meet his dead family in the Afterlife.**

 **As well, due to the way the plot is going. I'm changing the harem line up. Here is the final and updated list:**

 **Seilah - Fairy Tail**  
 **Froleytia - Heavy Object**  
 **Koyuki - Naruto**  
 **Mei - Naruto**  
 **Anko - Naruto**  
 **Aishela - Grancrest Senki**  
 **Mirage - Macross Delta**  
 **Titania - Ancient Magus' Bride**  
 **Vitaly - HUNDRED**  
 **Kuroka - DxD**  
 **Yasaka - DxD**  
 **Ahri - League Of Legends**

 **Chapter 19: Anko's Choice.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Anko's Choice

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had made a deal that will probably be his undoing. Agreeing to Orochimaru's plan, Naruto will turn a blind eye to what Orochimaru has planned, in return, Orochimaru will call off his forces and prevent a war between Konoha and Suna.**

 **Hopefully this won't escalate.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **But what will happen with Anko now?**

 **But Naruto has bigger problems. Despite agreeing to Orochimaru's idea of preventing a war through a deal,**

 **Let's just hope that things don't end up badly.**

 **As well, if you aren't following The Demigod Of Hunters, I am now a father, my wife gave birth to my son, Damon, yesterday.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Fireflight - Unbreakable.**

Chapter 19: Anko's Choice.

Sitting by the bed that Anko was sleeping on, Naruto sat there, biting his finger as he tried to process what he had just done. He just made a deal with Orochimaru that goes against everything he ever stood for.

As a mercenary that prides himself on his honor and trust to those who hire him, this was clearly breaking this rule he made for himself. This was as it stood, him as a traitor. Not to his own code, but to his father. The one who hired him. Should he approach his father, Naruto feared that Minato would try to use this to double-cross Orochimaru. Thus plunging Konoha into a war.

Staying quiet was the only way forward. But was it really his only way?

His musings soon came to a halt as Anko began to stir and wake up. Turning to her as the purple haired woman slowly opened her eyes, Naruto got to his feet.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Naruto with Anko looking at him.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Anko getting into a sitting position.

"Orochimaru got away. He fled after I tried to retaliate." lied Naruto with Anko touching her neck finding no mark whatsoever.

"What happened with my mark?" asked Anko looking at Naruto.

"I don't know. Must've vanished when Orochimaru left." once again lied Naruto.

The only reason why Anko's mark vanished was because of the deal Naruto made with Orochimaru. But again, he couldn't tell her that because again, she would try and use this to double-cross Orochimaru. That is why this deal exists in the first place. If Naruto went against this deal, then they may as well order the people of Konoha to begin digging their graves.

"You think I'm some kind of freak. You don't have to play around like you don't know. I did after all work with Orochimaru." said Anko breaking down.

"But I-"

"I knew it, you don't care about me. No one here does. Some still call me a traitor for being with that man in my youth. While others call me a slut. I am nothing like that. I put on that act to show that I am nothing like that." sobbed Anko only to be pulled into Naruto's embrace.

"I never saw you as that. The way I see it, you are the most stunning woman I've had the pleasure of working with. You're sweet, caring and very beautiful. These people are foolish for treating such a woman like you so badly." said Naruto pulling himself away and wiping away Anko's tears.

"Y-You mean that?" asked Anko looking to Naruto.

"I do. And no matter what happens, I will be there for you." said Naruto with Anko smiling while blushing to him.

"I've never had anyone speak to me like that, neither have I been with a man. Naruto, thank you." said Anko smiling to him while placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, feeling the muscles flex and relax in her hand.

Licking her lips, she felt her heart race like never before. How was it that this man was able to make her feel like this? But she didn't care. She didn't care if he already had someone in his life. She wanted to be part of it. She wanted to know what it was like to be with someone you love.

"You seem like the type of guy I can be with." she purred taking hold of Naruto's wrist.

"Huh?" was all Naruto could say only to be thrown onto the bed with Anko straddling him.

"This is what I mean. I want to be with you." she purred as she grabbed her mesh armor and began taking it off.

"Aren't you rushing into things?" asked Naruto trying to stop Anko.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Anko began to grind her already wettening lower lips against his growing buldge.

"I stalked you a few nights. Watching how you treat that horned chick. And I think I may have found the man I want." said Anko licking her lips and giving Naruto a kiss.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" asked Naruto concerned only to have Anko slam her lips onto his own.

Entwining her tongue with his as she made out with Naruto along with removing his Jump Kit and armor with expert fingers.

 **Lemon.**

With both removing each other's clothes, the two soon-to-be lovers carried on making out on the hospital bed. Tangled in each other's naked bodies as they made out with one another.

The feeling for Anko was beyond imagine as she never felt this before. So this was what it was like to be with another man. She never knew it would feel this amazing.

But for Naruto, even though it felt good to be with a woman, he felt like he was betraying the love he had with Seilah by being with another woman. But the way he and Anko were kissing, his mind was blacking out and his body was moving on its own.

Soon, Anko's pussy moved over Naruto's cock. Kissing her pussy and sending shivers down Anko's spine. Breaking the kiss only to allow a stifled moan escape her lips, Anko looked down to the man she pinned as she smiled sultry like to him.

"I love you." she confessed as she gave him a quick passionate kiss to his lips.

Taking hold of the hot cock beneath her, she braced herself for what she was about to do. Plunging it into her, she threw her head back as she felt the shaft split her like she never thought was possible.

It was painful. She wanted to remove it at once, she wanted to take it out. She didn't want to do this, yet at the same time, she wanted this. Steeling herself much like Seilah, Anko pushed herself further down and soon felt a pain that she never felt before in her life. The pain was extrutiating. It was powerful. It caused her to cry on the top of her lungs as she felt her virginity be taken from her.

Naruto surged up and tackled her lips as he soothed her pain through taking her pain through a kiss. She felt the pain melt away from the kiss as she kissed Naruto back. The feeling of becoming one with him was out of this world. It was beyond anything she ever thought was possible. It felt so good. So good in fact that the kiss was melting the pain.

After a few minutes of the two kissing one another, Anko pressed down Naruto and placed her hands on his chiseled chest as she rose herself up. Lowering herself down at a slow pace, she repeated this motion for a few minutes before building it into a stable and smooth rythem.

Feeling the woman's walls clamp down on him hard, Naruto felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him as he rested his hands on Anko's waist. He was reminded of how tight Seilah was when they went at it the first time. Oh how her pussy refused to let him go. It was unbelievable.

Anko was in heaven. Sex felt so good when you have someone you love do it with you. And here, she found someone whom she loved. Riding him slightly more faster, her intent became clear. She wanted to feel him cum inside her.

"Anko, if you go like that...I'll cum." warned Naruto trying to control himself.

"Then cum. Release it all inside me. I want to feel every bit of it inside me." moaned Anko as she picked up her pace more.

Grunting as he thrusted his hips up, Naruto unleashed his seed into Anko. Said woman threw her head back as she felt the hot ropes flood her and fill her womb. So much that she dug her nails into Naruto's chest, leaving small cuts as she cried out her orgasm.

Coming down from her high, she fell on top of Naruto as she panted from the experience she just had. But she felt that he still had more to give. Seeing that he still remained hard as ever. And she felt that she too could go another round.

Before she could even act, she found herself on all fours on the bed with Naruto behind her. Hammering away as he slapped her ass from time to time. Anko felt so dirty the way he was punishing her, but she felt so good to feel dirty.

"Oh yes, like that. I love you. I love you, Naruto." moaned Anko looking behind her as Naruto mercilessly thursted into her.

"You just love my cock." corrected the mercenary.

"I love this cock because its yours. Therefore I love you." cried Anko as Naruto kept thrusting into her even faster.

Anko's head soon flew back as she cried out to the heavens as she and Naruto rutted like bunnies in heat. Their bodies sweating and sticky. The cum Naruto had dumped in her stayed secure in her thanks to the cock currently pounding her like never before.

The bed creaking and groaning as the two fucked like never before. Anko slightly feared that the bed would be ruined and need replacing by the time they finished. But that was pushed to the back of her mind as Naruto began hitting that sensitive spot within her vagina. Sending her into an elevated sexual high. She didn't care anymore, she only cared about the fact that this exact moment was hers with Naruto.

And soon enough, a fresh new batch of cum flooded her womb. Anko screamed her release as she felt more of Naruto's cum fill her up further along with her having yet another ground shaking orgasm.

 **Lemon end.**

Falling onto the bed and passing out from the high she just had, Anko slept soundly as she lay on the bed.

Putting on his clothes and armor. Naruto looked to the sleeping beauty and gave her forehead a kiss before pulling the covers over her naked body.

Leaving the hospital and heading back home, Naruto found his family along with Seilah and Aishela waiting for him. He was so caught up in making love to Anko he ddidn't realize it was time for dinner.

After eating with his family and retiring to bed, Naruto climbed in with Seilah laying down next to him. Naruto began to think on how he was going to address this to her.

But Seilah beat him to it.

"So, how did you enjoy having sex with her?" she asked.

"I-I uh..." trailed Naruto but sighed in defeat realizing he was cornered. "I'm sorry. I didn't plan on doing that. If you hate me for it. Then I understand."

Seilah meerly giggled as she snuggled into her lover.

"Silly. I was quite surprised by how you found favor in her. I am not upset. In fact, I kind of like it. I wanted you to have more than one lover." she stated with a smile and kiss.

"So, you're not mad?" asked Naruto.

"Mad? I am glad in fact. But please, don't break their hearts. The women you're gonna be with." demanded Seilah.

"I promise, my dear. And know this. You will always be my first and always, my only love." stated Naruto with Seilah smiling, receiving a kiss as they soon fell asleep.

 **Planet Harmony.**

Looking at the many screens before her as she and a few other operatives worked tirelessly on their tasks. The woman in question had an amazing figure. A light blue uniform adorning her body along with black stockings and a bun holding part of her silk smooth silver hair up with the rest hanging down. A pipe in her hand as she bit her tumb nail at what was currently displayed.

"Admiral? What are we going to do?" asked one of the operatives turning to her.

"This isn't good. Not only are we in a war between the IMC but also the bloody Etherious, along with the other races refusing to help us because of their own shitty problems. For the IMC to break the treaty...it means that they plan to start what they planned long ago." she said biting her thumb nail harder before giving out her order. "Dispatch Fleets Bravo through to Echo. Engage any IMC ship seen. As well, send any Titans we have to the surface. We cannot let the IMC take Planet 1972."

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Anko are now lovers and have developed a bond that they will continue to have. Not only that, but Seilah is completely fine with this. How nice of her.**

 **But what is this? On the Planet Harmony, a group of operatives have found something that they completely didn't see coming. As it stands, not only are these people in a war with the IMC, but also fighting against the Etherious. The same race that Seilah is.**

 **With the IMC breaking the treaty that was signed, things will descend into chaos. And the first planet on the chopping block, is Naruto's home planet, the Elemental Nations. Or better known as Planet 1972.**

 **Chapter 20: Enemy Titanfall Detected.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Enemy Titanfall Detected

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had made a deal with Orochimaru but is now thinking and realizing he just went against what he stood for. The honor he has for his clients. Instead of outright killing Orochimaru, Naruto ends up making a deal with him.**

 **Turn a blind eye to what Orochimaru has planned.**

 **Sounds simple enough. But it still goes against his code. What will he do? He can't address this to his father as Minato will use this to double-cross Orochimaru. But if Naruto stays quiet about this, then he may as well never show his face in Konoha again.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto ended up having sex with Anko. This of course was not planned in the slightest. But after this, Naruto has a huge weight of guilt lay on his shoulders. He betrayed the love he has with Seilah.**

 **Only for his Etherious lover to say to him that she wanted this? This was unexpected. Not in the slightest. But Naruto can't do anything other than accept it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song: Fireflight - Unbreakable.**

Chapter 20: Enemy Titanfall Detected.

A new morning broke over the village once again. It had been a few days since Naruto made the deal with Orochimaru. And a few days since he vanished without a trace. This was not looking good in the eyes of Minato.

But Naruto knew exactly what was happening. Orochimaru was lying in wait to strike. It was the only acceptable path forward. Not only that, but word quickly spread that Anko had slept with the most reknowned merc in the Elemental Nations, The Black Reaper.

Some labelled her a slut and that she should be hung. This of course was coming from the sudden fandom of swooning girls that worshipped the ground Naruto walked. Naruto himself couldn't be bothered. He preferred his women to be strong, independant, and above all, feisty.

It was one of the reasons he fell for Seilah. At first she was scared and so Naruto would take care of her and would help her. But as soon as she broke out of that, she became more stronger, more powerful. Anko was the latest in this slow growing list.

Anko was carefree, strong, and well trained in combat. The time to train her in pistols and weapons would be coming soon. But for now, she was adept in fighting.

But for now, he was getting ready. He had to get ready. It was of course time to do the final stage of the Chunin Exams. This was it. The time where Orochimaru would do his thing and Naruto would become a traitor.

But Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was off about today. He didn't know what it was but his mind kept saying to him that he had to be on high alert. That something bad was coming. He justt couldn't shake this feeling.

Getting out the house and embarking on Archangel, Naruto moved to the arena where the fights will be happening.

Seilah and Aishela were already there so all that was needed of Naruto was to show up. But as he moved, he spottedd a shadowed/hooded man walked into an alley.

Following him and disembarking, Naruto found the man to be Orochimaru himself.

"The plan still on?" he asked.

"Of course, just do your thing and I don't have to get innocents caught in the fire." barked Naruto.

"You're doing me a huge favour. I thank you for this chance." stated Orochimaru as he pulled the hood up and walked away.

"Yeah, but I am putting my pride on the line here. I may never be able to show my face here again." said Naruto jumping back into his Titan and thundering to the arena.

"Once they arrived, Naruto stood guard a few meters away along with Aishela and her Titan. Disembarking and sitting in a tree, Naruto munched on a banana.

But his meal was soon disturbed when both Seilah and Anko came into the picture.

"This spot taken?" joked Anko.

"Be my guest." replied Naruto finishing his banana and throwing the peel away.

"Guess this is it." said Seilah. "Once this job is done, we move onto the next one."

"I heard that Lord Minato wishes to keep you for an extended contract." said Anko with a smile at how she'd get to have more time with her lover.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm a mercenary. I can never stay in the same spot." was all Naruto could say as he felt Anko and Seilah lean into him.

"Either way. I will treasure the time I had with you." stated Anko.

"Me too." said Naruto giving her a kiss.

But soon, Archangel moved away from the tree and readied the Splitter Rifle in its hands. Naruto saw this and was instantly on guard as well. Whatever Archangel was picking up, it was reason enough to have the Titan pull out the weapon it had.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

 **"Detecting an unknown force of enemies. Coming in from the north."** said the Titan.

"Any other forces?" asked Naruto.

 **"Unknown."** said the Titan.

"This isn't good." said Seilah.

"I will report this to my father." said Naruto heading to the Hokage booth.

But as he sprinted there, a sudden explosion triggered everyone to look up. What they found was a massive object falling at the speed of a falling star. Hurling down to them at unimaginable speeds.

 **"Warning: Enemy Titanfall detected."** said Adjutant.

Instantly, Naruto made a full 180 turn. Bounding back to Arachangel Naruto sped with all his might. Even using his Jump Kit to speed up his run.

But it was too late. By the time Naruto made it back to his Titan, the unknown Titan had slammed into the arena and aready pointing its weapon at Archangel.

Piloting his Titan, Naruto battled the threat while the people ran in fear.

"How is this possible? I thought I had more time." hissed Naruto firing the Splitter Rifle.

"They must've upgraded their technology." said Aishela over the comms.

"Strong case, but this wasn't planned. Not even through Shockspace." said Naruto not believing it.

 **"Enemy Titanfall detected."** said Archangel and a second one dropped down.

"Oh come on." growled Naruto dodging the attack from the one he was facing and firing back.

Using the Splitter Rifle, Naruto switched it to its secondary function and fired more energy shots than normal. Wrecking the shields and taking down its armor.

But the fight was not over. More and more enemy Titans kept dropping from orbit and were now beginning to surround the pair. This was not looking good. The only way out was to either lay down their weapons or die.

"Enemy Titan, power down and step out. Now." ordered the Commander of the group as they aimed at the two.

Finding no way out, Naruto lowered his weapon and and dropped it with Aishela doing the same.

"Step into the open or we will open fire." barked the Commander.

But before they could, Archangel locked the hatch to Naruto's Titan.

 **"Titanfall detected."** said Archangel.

And true enough, a dozen Titans dropped from orbit and began slaughtering the enemy Titans. Resuming the fight, Witch and Archangel picked up their weapons and resumed the fight.

Energy shots and bullets flew with deadly accuracy. Metal being torn off. Pilots being yanked out and killed as the friendly Titans ripped through the army.

But when the dust cleared and the enemy Titans were no more. The friendly Titans turned their weapons on them.

"Unknown Titans. This is Commander Mirage of the 6th SRS Militia Fleet. If you're not our enemy, you will open your hatch and step out where we can see you." said the leader of the group.

Doing so, Naruto hoped out of Archangel with Aishela doing the same. There was no way in hell these were the bad guys. And it was true. They weren't the bad guys. If they were, why would tey state who they were allied with. In fact, when they disembarked, they lowered weapons.

The commander soon got out her own Titan and walked to the group. Taking her helmet off in the process. Her long purple hair was captivating. But what really brought Naruto's attention was the pointed ears.

"Wow." was all Naruto could say looking at the woman.

"You're part of the Elven Garde." said Aishela.

"Correct. My name is Mirage. But how do you know that?" asked Mirage.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Colonel Aishela of the 15th SRS Fleet." said Aishela.

"Aishela? As in _the_ Aishela? The one who led the brave men and women of the 15th Fleet to glory?" asked Mirage in awe.

"Yeah, that's me." said Aishela only to have Mirage shake her hand very fast.

"It's an honor. You're a legend amongst the SRS and the TSF. Everyone dreams to be like you. And for you to be alive is an added bonus. I never thought I'd meet a legend." said Mirage before turning to the woman making her way to Naruto.

Mirage's face instantly turned sour as she pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Seilah.

"What is _your_ kind doing here? Scum." growled Mirage.

"What are you talking about?" asked Seilah cowering behind Naruto.

"Using a Terran as a meat shield? How sick you are." hissed Mirage only for Naruto to pull out his pistol but didn't aim it yet.

"What is going on here? Why are you pointing your weapon at Seilah. She hasn't done anything wrong." said Naruto.

"Not yet. The Etherious have done a lot wrong. They have started a war that may end up destroying the galaxy." hissed Mirage only for Naruto to raise his pistol.

"Stand down. Seilah didn't do anything wrong. She has been here this whole time. She was even born on this planet." growled Naruto.

Mirage looked from the Etherious to Naruto. Processing it in her head, she found that this may end up as a blood bath. There was only one way forward. Holstering her weapon, she motioned for the three to follow her as she called in some transport.

"Bravo 4. Set up a base here. Charlie Squad, fortify the area. Ensure no IMC Titans get the jump on us. Delta and Echo Squads, you're on patrol. Alpha Squad, set up comms to Harmony." said Mirage as a ship flew down.

It was large enough to fit the Titans on board. Once they were inside, Mirage looked to the three.

"Let's go talk to the Admiral. She may have some light on this shitstorm." said Mirage with the ship taking off.

 **And scene.**

 **Well, this took a massive turn. A chill session of watching matches and taking care of the security turns into a nightmare as a group of IMC Titans attack out of nowhere.**

 **Finding such a problem, Naruto and Aishela engage and find themselves surrounded. But are backed up thanks to a group of friendly Titans who happen to be part of the SRS Titan Fleet.**

 **With the group now on a ship heading to Harmony, Naruto cannot help but wonder what this will mean for him.**

 **Chapter 21: The Galactic Races.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Galactic Races

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where shit got fucked up. During the final round of the Chunin Exams, IMC Titans fell from the heavens and crashed to the ground.**

 **This of course made Aishela and Naruto attack and defend everyone there. However, things got even more heavy when the Militia showed up and fought back against the IMC as well.**

 **Thinking it was over was a slight mistake on Naruto's part. The weapons were trained on him and Aishela. Their Commander shouting at them to exit their Titans. Doing so, Naruto finds yet another amazing woman. Mirage. A Commander of the Militia Fleet, sent to his planet by order of the Admiral.**

 **But it didn't end there. When Mirage saw Seilah, she aimed her weapon at the poor Etherious. Telling her that she didn't belong there. Naruto of course defended his lover from Mirage and eventually, Mirage stood down.**

 **Now they head to Harmony to talk to the Admiral.**

 **As well, sorry for not updating sooner. Was helping my wife with our son.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Fireflight - Unbreakable.**

Chapter 21: The Galactic Races.

The ship zipped through the galaxy at break neck speeds that seemed to be impossible. Even Aishela who had done a lot of Shockspace jumps in her time was impressed as well.

As it stood right now, Seilah, Naruto and Aishela were in the cargo bay of the ship. Seilah holding her arm as she shook slightly while Aishela looked around admiring the ship itself.

"Hey." said Naruto approaching his horned lover. "You okay?"

"No. No I'm not." slightly hissed Seilah as she leaned into Naruto for comfort. "That Elven Gar...whatever woman raised her pistol at me. I could see it in her eyes. She was ready to pull the trigger."

"Hey, It's okay. I wont let anyone hurt you. Ever. If anyone tries to raise a weapon are hand against you, I will put them down." said Naruto with Seilah kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you, love." she purred only for the door to the cargo bay to open to reveal Mirage.

Her armored clothing she wore when she was on Naruto's planet was replaced with something a bit more comfortable. She now wore a navy blue uniform that had a few medals adorning her chest. Shoes that weren't combat boots sat snug on her feet as she strode to the two. Not bothering with Aishela.

"I watched the fight on our scanners. You have some grit boy. Very impressive. I like that. I didn't get your name. What was it again?" she asked.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." stated Naruto to her.

"I see. Well, Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know of the situation you're now in?" asked Mirage folding her arms asserting her authority.

"Please. Enlighten me." barked Naruto sarcastically.

"I suggest you watch your tone boy." growled Mirage. "You're speaking to a ranking officer."

"I'm sorry." said Naruto in a slightly sarcastic tone which went unnoticed by Mirage.

"Good boy. Now, this is the situation. As it stands right now, we're at war with the IMC. They previously signed a peace treaty with us not too long ago and now they are back at it again. As well, the galaxy is in turmoil. The Council have their hands tied with problems of their own and they won't be able to help us fight this enemy." stated Mirage only to have Aishela come over after her tour of the cargo bay.

"Who are the Council members?" asked Aishela.

"There are currently 4 positions at the moment. There used to be 5 spots. They go as follows: The Kitsune, The Fae, The Nekoshou, and then The Terrans. The last spot was once for the Etherious. But after the new leader was elected, we removed them from the Council." said Mirage with Seilah raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Not to be prejudice...but your kind decided to make themselves a galactic empire. The new leader threatened to kill anyone who got in his way. So we removed them from the Council and are currently in a war with them. More shit to add to this mountain as it stands already." sighed Mirage.

"The Nekoshou are now part of the Council?" gasped Aishela. "Must've been gone longer than I thought."

"No offense, Colonel." said Mirage submitting to her idol. "But how long have you been gone? And where have you been?"

"Well, to answer the first question." began Aishela. "I have been in cryo for the past 120 years. How I survived that long is beyond me. And I've been on Planet 1972 this whole time."

"Holy shit." said Mirage.

"Yeah, last thing I remember was going to investigate a distress call close to Planet 1972 and then...ambushed by the IMC. Our ship crashed on Planet 1972." added Aishela.

"Well, we'll get you up to speed when we see Admiral Capistrano." said Mirage only for the intercom to buzz.

"Coming up to Space Station Hotel Zulu, Commander." said the pilot of the ship.

Having the group follow her to the bridge, Mirage made her way to the front of the ship where the pilot was sitting.

"Militia Ship. ID: Yankie Hotel Charlie 91287. State your intentions." came a voice from the control tower.

"The is Yankie Hotel Charlie. Requesting docking permissions at landing strip 98. Have a package to show to the Commander." stated Mirage.

"Permission granted Yankie Hotel. Cleared to land at landing strip 98. Welcome home Commander." said the tower operator.

The ship flew to the desired landing strip. As soon as wheels touched down, the group got out with the Titans as well. But as soon as the doors opened, a convoy came to them.

A single person got up close and looked to the four.

"Welcome back Commander Mirage. I trust the mission went well?" asked the soldier.

"Somewhat. We've got some people to see the Admiral. Along with the Council." said Mirage to the soldier who saluted.

"At once. We have transport ready to take you to the surface." said the soldier.

Allowing the group to board another ship to go to the planet surface was quite a fast process. All they did was decontaminate them and confiscate any weapons they had on them. For good reason.

Even though soldiers were on the planet surface, things would end in a panic should unknown people be seen carrying weapons. It would be hard to explain when you've go so many people pointing guns at you.

The martial stated that after they had been cleared and registered on the system by the Head Of Health, they'd get their weapons back.

It didn't take long before the shuttle landed with the four getting off and heading into a building. Mirage said that it was to scan their biometrics to either clear them or add them into the system and then clear them.

Mirage was already on the system so she was able to pass through the field easily. The others, not that simple.

Naruto was first and was told to stand there as several drones scanned his body to ensure he didn't have any weapons on him along with checking vitals and any abnormalities. Once he was cleared he waited by the field for Seilah. He had to keep her safe.

When they got out the shuttle, several guards aimed weapons at Seilah in fear of what would happen. Mirage stated very clearly to them that Seilah was not a threat but she was to be put under surveilence. No other way. It was either be put under surveilence, by having a tracking chip implanted into her, or face a rain storm of bullets. She went for the former.

Once she was cleared through the field, a guard came up to her and held a special gun to her arm. Pulling the trigger, the chip was implanted. A small wince of pain from Seilah as she felt the invading object enter her skin. The chip was in.

And last was Aishela. As she went through the field, the guards scanned her, but stopped halfway when her DNA matched the one on the system.

"Shut it down." said the guard at the console.

"That won't be neccessary." said Mirage. "This the the one and only Aishela Of The 15th SRS Fleet. The legend herself, back from the grave."

"I see. Apologeze. We didn't know you were still alive, Colonel." said the guard saluting Aishela.

"I was locked in a freezer for 120 years." iterated Aishela.

Once that was cleared, the group headed into the city to meet with the Council and the Admiral. Little did the group know, was that their data was sent to both the Council and the Head Of Health. But there was a bug in the system. A virus. The only data that was copied and sent to another person was Seilah's.

 **Unknown Planet.**

Sitting upon a throne as various women lay on the floor. Blank expressions on their faces as they lay on the cold marble floors. The man on the throne sneered as he looked at the women below him. The man and the various women all had horns similar to Seilah's own.

This was his doing. He had been doing it ever since he was placed on the throne ever since he turned 18. Licking his lips, he pointed at one.

"You, come here. Service your king." he sneered.

"But, my king. I can't. I'm too sore. I can't take anymore." begged the woman.

"May I remind you why you were given the priviledge to be here? I gave your family a nice life to live as long as you became my toy." he hissed tapping a finger on the throne.

"I want to see my mother and father." cried the woman.

"And you will. After you have satisfied me completely." he cooed before unzipping his pants and motioning for the woman to come to him.

As the woman moved to him and got to her knees to begin yet another session of pure violation to herself, a man -also with the same horns- walked to the throne and handed the king a PDA.

"My lord. This just came in." said the man to the king.

Taking the PDA and looking at the one on the screen, the man smiled before licking his lips at what he was seeing. The picture of Seilah enlargened to only show her chest and face on the screen. But one thing caught his eye.

Right in the middle of Seilah's forehead was the one tattoo he knew very well.

"Interesting. Seems the daughter of that bitch my father dethroned had a child. This could spell doom for my line." said the king as he looked at the woman between his legs, bobbing her head back and forth as tears streamed down her face.

"Shall I organize a kill squad?" asked the man.

"That won't be needed. This is after all the lost princess of the Etherious. Bring her to me. She will make a very special and good toy for me to use. Even though she is a half blood, she is still of royal blood. She will do well...in my bed." chuckled the man.

"Then I will send a retrieval squad." said the man walking away.

"Hm, Seilah Etherious. The last of the original Etherious royal family. And the last to carry the original Etherious royal name. You will be an excellent addition to my collection of dolls. Oh how you and I will rutt between the sheets, you screaming my name as I dump load after load in you. By the time I'm finished, you'll be begging me to do you again." cackled the man was he began to force the poor woman sucking him off to take more of him into her already stuffed mouth.

The sobs of the woman filled the halls of the throne room.

 **And scene.**

 **Well shit.**

 **Looks like the team being Naruto, Aishela and Seilah have finally made it to Harmony to go and see the Council and the Admiral. But what is this?**

 **The data that was saved that had Seilah's data on it was sent to another planet. This planet was that of the Etherious' home planet. A maniacle ruler who seeks to have anything his way runs the Etherious and uses the women as his personal playthings.**

 **This one man now has his sights on Seilah and will now do everything he can to get his hands on the Etherious who is the lover to Naruto. But what?**

 **Seilah is actually the lost princess of the Etherious race? Who saw that coming right?**

 **Chapter 22: Before The Council.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Before The Council

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I trust you are well.**

 **Here is the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations for you to enjoy.**

 **So in the last chapter, Naruto along with Seilah and Aishela had finally made it to Harmony. Well, they technically did arrive only to go through a process where they had to be put on the system and then have their weapons taken from them.**

 **Once they have visited the Head Of Health, they'd get them back. But during the flight to Harmony, Mirage told them of the problem they are facing.**

 **The Council refuses to help the Militia due to them having their own problems while the Militia is left to fight the IMC alone.**

 **Not only this, but the Etherious is also on the move to turn the galaxy into their empire. But what?!**

 **Seilah is a princess? Who saw that coming? Be honest. If Seilah is of royal blood, that means that if she were to be placed on the throne, then she'd be able to stop this madness and have the whole of her race as allies to the Militia once again.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own Nothing.**

 **Opening song: Fireflight - Unbreakable.**

Chapter 22: Before The Council.

The main city of Harmony was like nothing Naruto ever imagined. Cars zipped through the skies. Neon blue lights lined the walkways. Bustling streets, tall buildings higher than he ever imagined.

It was like he had found what his future was going to be like. Hard to believe that another race in the galaxy was this advanced. It was amazing. Seilah was in the same boat as Naruto. She too had never seen anything like this in her life.

The sheer sizes and how cluttered everything was made Seilah feel rather sick. You couldn't blame her at all. She was after all so used to the more open villages down on Planet 1972.

Mirage continued her walk, escorting the three people to the massive tower in the centre of all this science mess. She told them that the tower was where the Council had their meetings. The most sacred area of Harmony.

Walking along they found many people sending hateful glares at Seilah. After being told that she was hated because of her people doing hateful things, it made sense.

But just to be sure, Naruto slung an arm over Seilah to comfort her and ensure she was okay.

Once they arrived at the tower, they headed to an elevator in the lobby and went straight up. The lift was surprisingly fast considering how high the tower was.

But when the doors opened and they walked out the elevator, Mirage turned to them and stopped them.

"Behind these doors are the Council of this world. Remember, they are ambassadors to their respective worlds and will not tolerate any form of hostility in the form of weapons." barked Mirage.

"That's why you took our weapons." stated Naruto with Mirage nodding.

"Correct. Should someone bring a weapon and point it at any of the Council members, it will be an act of war." said Mirage grabbing the handle of the door.

Opening it, a chorus of words and voice flooded out from inside the room.

"The IMC have broken the treaty. This is a clear sign of war. We must band together and face this threat once again. They are slaughtering, hundreds. Thousands." barked one of them.

When the 4 stepped inside the room, they found 4 Council members sitting at a half circle style desk. All were female and all had different features. One was wearing a military uniform with many medals adorning the chest. Her hair was a snow white while her eyes were a powerful purple.

The next was a woman with long black hair and purple eyes but she more went for a dress that did well to show off her cleavage. Her hair was held back by a series of vines that kept her hair out of her face.

The next was also a black haired woman but this time had cat ears on her head. A kimono hung lossely from her body and hid everything apart from he upper part of her chest. Her eyes were a powerful hazel and her pupils were slitted.

The last woman had blonde hair and bright gold eyes. Her choice of clothing was that of a kimono/shrine maiden outfit that hung loosely off her shoulders. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the two fox ears on her head and nine fluffy golden fox tails flowing behind her.

"You do realize that we are awere of this situation, Admiral Capistrano." barked the one with vines in her hair, glarring at the silver haired woman. "But we are faced with our own problems. Even now, as we speak, Etherious battleships and dreadnaughts are pressing on our borders. My home planet is the first on this list."

"Not only that, but hundreds of my people have suddenly gone missing. I refuse to even give you my help against the IMC. Atleast until my people have been found." hissed the one with cat ears.

"My own people are faced with another problem." said the one with fox ears and tails. "My people are on the brink of Civil War with each other. Until this issue is solved, I can't send troops to help you."

"Pardon the intrusion." called Mirage halting the talks then and there with the Council looking to the 4 in the room with them.

All eyes of the Council landed on the 4 in the room. Their eyes trained not on Mirage whom they knew well. But rather the three faces they had never seen before.

"Who are these three?" barked the silver haired woman.

"These three were brought from Planet 1972. They are: Naruto Uzumaki, Seilah, and the legend herself, Colonel Aishela of the 15th SRS Fleet." introduced Mirage.

"Aishela? I have not heard that name in 12 decades. To see a living legend in the flesh. Truly this is an honor." said the silver haired woman.

"Indeed it is. But there then begs the statement that needs an answer. What is an Etherious doing in here? We made it perfectly clear that should they set foot in this building ever again, we will be forced to sentance their planet to death." hissed the one with vines.

"Before you do that. There is something you need to hear. Seilah has no clue as to what is going on. She was born and raised on Naruto's own planet for her whole life. We have reason to believe that the one monarch that was exiled there, had a child." stated Mirage.

"Monarch? So you're suggesting that this woman. This half-breed Etherious may in fact be, the answer we are looking for?" asked the one with cat ears.

"Indeed." said Mirage.

"Very well. Seilah Etherious. You are hereby pardoned and will be permitted to live in Harmony. But...should you threaten the peace within this magnificent metropolis, you will face execution." spat the one with fox ears.

"As well, introductions are in order." stated the silver haired woman. "My name is Admiral Froleytia Capistrano. Commanding officer of the whole Militia Fleet and ambassador of the Terran race."

"My name is Titania. Ruling monarch of the Fae." stated the one with vines in her hair.

"I'm Kuroka. Ruler of the Nekoshou race. Nice to meet you." purred the cat eared female as she eyeballed Naruto.

"And I'm Yasaka. Current ruler of the Yokai faction. Pleased to meet you." stated the woman as she licked her lips while undressing Naruto with her eyes.

"Commander, you know what you have to do. Take these 3 to see Vitaly down in R&D." said Froleytia.

"Yes ma'am." saluted Mirage escorting the 3 to where they needed to go.

As soon as the doors closed, Titania turned to her fellow Council members.

"That young man. He's quite the looker." purred the Queen of the Fae.

"That I can agree on. He sure is a looker." purred Yasaka along with Kuroka.

"All men are the same. Following their beastial natures and after nothing but sluts." hissed Froleytia folding her arms.

"I have no clue what your problem is, but that man is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. If you recall, my people have an inborn ability that your people call Perception. I sensed his mental waves. He has no form of those...urges within him. He is...pure." said Titania.

"I find that hard to believe. He's nothing more than a beast." spat Froleytia getting up and adjorning the meeting.

The elevator that was taking the group to see Vitaly in R&D sped to ground floor with Mirage looking at Seilah who was being held in Naruto's arms. Even though Seilah knew nothing of what was going on. She may have been born on Planet 1972. But for the Council to just pardon her like that felt like they were giving her a slap on the wrist.

But they did say that if she were to step out of line, she would be executed. That was atleast a sign that they were taking this seriously.

But now it was time to get them into the system. Time to see the famed Vitaly of R&D. The one who jump started the Terran weaponry and technology to another 10 years.

 **And scene.**

 **And there you have it.**

 **Yet another chapter has been brought to you.**

 **So the team has met the Council of the races. And have found that things are slightly on the tipping point. The Terrans have engaged forces of the IMC and are asking help from the other Council members but the others are facing their own problems.**

 **The Fae are facing the Etherious, the Nekoshou have been getting reports of sudden disappearances of their own people. And the Yokai faction are on the breaking point of being in a Civil War.**

 **Things aren't looking good.**

 **Chapter 23: Lock And Load.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Lock And Load

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with Aishela and Seilah had been introduced to the Council. The ones who coordinate the fleets and keep the peace.**

 **But as it stands right now. The only ones in this war is the Terrans. The rest of the Council are staying put and will remain staying put until their problems are gone.**

 **At least Seilah has been given a pardon. She will not have to worry about meeting a bullet because she sneezed. However, should she try to disturb the peace. Then she will be on the receiving end of a bullet.**

 **Can Naruto get the Council to assist with taking down the IMC? As well, as help the Militia with defending The Frontier?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Fireflight - Unbreakable.**

Chapter 23: Lock And Load.

The elevator soon stopped and the 4 got out with Mirage escorting them down a hallway. But halfway through, she turned to the group.

"As you saw, things are right now strained. The rest of the Council are refusing to help because the situations they face back at home have gotten to the breaking point." stated the elf.

"Even so. They should at least give some troops here and there." stated Naruto.

"That would only force them to have their borders breached." came a voice.

Turning to the voice, they found a woman with long slightly messy red hair. Her wonderful golden yellows eyes were captivating and they weren't the only thing that was amazing. Her curvacous body lay before them. A shirt that was held by a series of strings that really brought out her voloptuous chest. Her short shorts had the buckel undone. Together with the amazing black stockings and the high heels and lab coat, she was the perfect woman.

"Lady Vitaly. I didn't see you there." submitted Mirage.

"I saw the reports that we have some new people. A woman who was thought to have died 120 years ago. A man from a planet we thought had no life on it and a lost princess. Such a strange day it seems." stated Vitaly looking at the three before her. "I'll take it from here."

"Of course." concluded Mirage as she walked away.

Once they were at Vitaly's office, they each went in one by one. Naruto was second but he wanted to be there when Seilah went in. Vitaly saw no harm in the decision.

Scanning Naruto, she looked at his overall Biotic output. How much power he could generate and the amount of implants were in him. Even determining his rank.

"Wait. Why would you determine my rank through my Biotics?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Times have changed short stack." said Vitaly making Naruto's eye twitch from his sudden nickname. "We now determine your rank from your Biotic power. And judging by my data from you. You're a rather rare one, aren't ya."

"Yeah. Adjutant said I was a Paradox." said Naruto.

"Paradoxes are extremely rare. Especially these days. Seeing that there are so few of them in the world. As well, you've upgraded several of your Biotic implants. So from that. You are at least...mmmm...1st Lieutenant." stated Mirage taking a lolipop from her drawer and throwing it into her mouth.

"So high in the ranks?" was all Naruto could say.

"Damn straight short stack. I watched the fights through a channel. You and your Titan are rather powerful. Impressive." said Vitaly with a smile.

"Just glad I could take a few of those IMC Titans down." was all Naruto said.

"Such modesty. But you have to give yourself credit where it is due." was all Vitaly said before licking her lips as she slowly got up and pressed Naruto down with her one finger. "A man from a planet we outlined as being uninhabited. Proves that we were wrong. I'd love to get you alone and talk sometime~"

"Uh...yeah I'll look at my schedule." said Naruto trying to not get flustered which only made Vitaly giggle.

"Such a pure soul. Especially for one that has taken so many lives."

"I'll...go get Seilah." said Naruto.

Not even 15 minutes later, Seilah's tests were done and now all that needed to be done was to have their IDs given to them. But as Vitaly was playing with the buttons on her hologram keyboard, Naruto looked to Seilah and found her once more uncomfortable.

"Do you hate the Etherious?" asked Naruto slinging his arm around his horned lover.

"I don't hate them." replied Vitaly never turning from her computer. "I just don't like how they've been going about their business. I'm not a space rasict. But they have been trying everything to wipe out all life and make their race the only race in existance."

"But the Council..."

"Won't move an inch I know." said Vitaly stopping what she was doing and turning to them. "But there is a way. Take the fight to them. I'm not say just march into the Council's chambers and hold a gun to their heads and demand soldiers. I'm saying to help them. Make their problems go away and you'll have an army before you know it to battle the IMC."

"What are the benefits of having all races as allies? Sure the Terrans can take on the IMC." wondered Seilah.

"That may be the case. But what is one of the rules of combat? Get the advantage. Each race has a certain advantage they offer. The Etherious offered brilliant Biotics and Snipers. The Fae gave us Heavy Infantry. The Terrans have strong weapons. The Nekoshou gave us Extrodinary technology in the form of ships and fleets. In fact they have the biggest fleet out. Then there is the Yokai. Their engineering abilities in making Titan armor and infantry armor is far beyond our own understanding. Scientists - including myself - are still wondering how they do it. And the Elven Garde, who offer infantry units and support gunners." said Vitaly.

"Earlier you said Seilah here is a princess. Mind explaining that?" asked Aishela raising an eyebrow.

"For someone who saw everyting 120 years ago. You are surely clueless." giggled Vitaly with all three tilting their heads at why she saw giggling. Vitaly meerly sighed. "The mark on Seilah's forehead. It is the mark of the original royal family bloodline. Every member, born into the royal family had that mark. They said it was...a sign by the gods of their world that these people born into this family were blessed with tremendous power. And this mark could not be copied. And that they were destined to guide the Etherious into the next generation. But that ended a few years back when the previous ruler was dethroned and exiled on charges of trying to steal units from the people."

"Units?" asked Naruto.

"The galaxy's currency. We all use it." said Vitaly.

"This new ruler, what will happen if he succeeds in destroying the frontlines of the Fae?" asked Naruto.

"Like all wars. When the frontlines are broken, all Hell breaks loose. In this case, the Fae will be wiped out and we will lose our Heavy Infantry producers. We will lack the needed firepower against the IMC." was Vitaly's only reply.

"Surely Admiral Capistrano can provide us with the means to go in and stop this threat." stated Seilah thinking a wonderful plan.

"Yeah, great idea. Only that it will never succeed." chirped Aishela.

"What do you mean?" asked Seilah wondering why her plan was shot down.

"The Admiral has got too much on her plate as it is. Her own forces at the moment are currently engaged with the IMC. The fleets that showed up on Planet 1972 were just a few fleets she had left to intercept." was Aishela's responce with Vitaly nodding.

"But then how do we stop this? With the threat of the Etherious still bearing down on the Fae along with all other parties refusing to help there is very little we can do." said Naruto donning a thinking pose.

"There is a way that you have not seen yet. And the answer is sitting on your right. Idiot." said Vitaly shaking her head.

Turning his head, Naruto found Seilah sitting next to him on his right. Piecing it together he realized what the doctor was getting at.

"Oh. Now I see. I'm a mercenary. Seilah is the princess of the Etherious race." stated Naruto with Seilah seeing where this was going.

"I see as well. By using my status as the lost princess. Along with an alias that I want to take back my throne, along with hiring Naruto seeing he is a mercenary, I can make this mess with the Etherious and the Fae go away. Thus helping the fight between the IMC and the Militia." concluded Seilah with Vitaly clapping.

"Brilliant. Spectacular. Well done. You've figured it out all on your own. Well, sort of. Now you have a plan. You'll be needing some upgrading." said Vitaly carting herself to her desk where she pulled out a set of devices.

Handing two to Naruto, she then gave two to Aishela as well. She told them they were new helmets for pilots. Using Nano technology these will allow the user to easily take off the helmet and put it back on. Not only that, but their Titans also received an upgrade in both armor and weapons systems. Even their own armor for pilots had been given an upgrade. Including being fitted with new Jump Kits.

With their IDs they finally could do the things they wanted to do. And eventually, they turned in for the night at a hotel. Finding a TV that also allowed transmissions, Naruto switched it on and typed in the planet he wished to contact.

Soon enough a soldier showed up on the screen.

"Can I help you?" asked the soldier.

"1st Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki. I wish to talk to my father and mother." said Naruto with the soldier checking the updated roster of new officers.

Seeing Naruto's name there, the soldier turned to the TV.

"Right away sir." said the soldier leaving for a bit.

Soon Kushina and Minato were found in the screen of the TV as they looked to their son with warmth and love.

"Naruto. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" asked Kushina slamming herself against the screen.

"I'm fine mom. They did nothing to me." said Naruto sitting on the bed.

"That's a relief." said Minato prying his wife off the screen. "There is something I must tell you."

"Okay, shoot." said Naruto.

"I'm sure you remember two of your ex clients. Mei Terumi and Koyuki Kazehana." stated Minato.

"I do remember them." said Naruto.

"Why?"

"Well, it turns out that they are planning to set up an alliance with Konoha by marrying you." said Minato with Naruto's brain shutting down then and there.

"Come again?" was all the teen could say.

"They plan on being allies with Konoha by marrying you." said Minato with Naruto hanging his head.

"Fantastic." stated Naruto in a sarcastic manner before getting up and moving to the screen.

"Well, I got to go and get ready. Going to stop a war before it happens. See you soon." said Naruto with his parents smiling to him.

"Good luck Naruto. Hope you do well up there." said Kushina smiling to her son as the screen went black.

Crawling into the bed, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Tomorrow he'd be going to stop a war with the Fae and the Etherious. Should he do this, it meant he would be able to finally have soldiers to help Froleytia fight back against the IMC.

But in the other room was Seilah. She sat in bed looking out to the lights of the city as she felt her heart race. Tomorrow she'd be going to stop her own people. Either way she'd be going into a huge fight that may be her last. Even though the last few fights were nothing and that Naruto and Aishela were there to protect her, this was different.

This time the enemy had guns. Big guns at that. There was no denying it anymore. Tomorrow she'd make a letter to get her own Titan so she could enter the fight as well. But seeing that Naruto was now 1st Lieutenant, she'd have to send it to him and then send it to High Command after she got the green light from Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Vitaly has made her appearance, and yes she will be in the harem. So don't worry your pretty little faces.**

 **Despite now being given new toys to play with, Naruto must now do everything he can to create an army to fight against the IMC. Whatever happens, he must succeed at any cost. And the first one on the shit list? The Etherious leader that has been causing problems.**

 **As well. As you know I am beginning to create an animated series. I have great news.**

 **The idea has been finished. With the help of a friend, I can now begin to put it down on paper. However, I am stuck at the moment. I currently lack the resources needed in order to create my animated series. I need artists to make the music. People who will be the voice actors and so on and so forth.**

 **Despite this massive wall. I will be strong and get enough power to break this wall down.**

 **Chapter 24: The War Begins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: The War Begins

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I am so sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **I was busy with a few things and couldn't get to sitting down and writing.**

 **But now I can.**

 **So the last place we left off in Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations, was where Naruto along with Aishela and Seilah were at last registered into the system and now have their ranks. But even though Seilah is registered, she didn't receive her rank as there are some who are weary about an Etherious who is from the same planet that a madman is.**

 **Seeing an opportunity, Seilah and Naruto work on a plan to make the war between the Fae and the Etherious go away.**

 **But before Naruto could go to bed, he contacted his parents on his home planet. There he is informed that two of his old clients, Mei and Koyuki wish to form an alliance with Konoha, by marrying him.**

 **This is extremely big.**

 **But it seems that Seilah also wishes to join in the fray. So she'd be giving Naruto a document to allow her to become a pilot and use Titans.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24: The War Begins.

Waking to a new morning, Naruto sat up and stretched his limbs awake only to hear something be placed on a table. His eyes instantly surged awake and a jolt of adrenaline woke his senses up really fast.

What he found was a maid that set down a tray of assorted drinks on the table where the screen was. The maid wasn't even human. At first glance yes, but at second glance, no.

It was an android wearing a maid's uniform. The drinks ranged from coffee in a jar, tea and just regular water.

"Excuse me for the intrusion." said the maid.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto adjusting himself on his bed.

"I am ED-7216239238. My creator reffered to me as Edna. I was instructed by Admiral Capistrano to look after you. I am well equipped to perform any task. Ranging from cleaning, to vaccuming. If you wish it, I am also able to have intercourse." said the droid with Naruto nearly falling out the bed.

"W-Where did that come from?" stammered Naruto looking to the droid.

"It is true I am unable to conceive. But I am able to satisfy your urges. Would you like to give me a test run?" asked Edna slowly lifting her maid skirt only to have Naruto stop her by jumping out the bed and using Charge to close the gap.

"The only thing I want is breakfast." barked Naruto before shoving her out the room. "Now if you could excuse me."

Ensuring the automated door was securly closed, Naruto sat down on the bed. Still slightly in the nude, he began to process what just happened. Sure he interacted with robots in the past, i.e. Archangel and Adjutant. But never a personal maid with a vendetta to sleep with you. Was this some crazy sex bot brothel going on here?

Deciding to not dwell on it too much, Naruto got into a shower followed by him getting into his new uniform. A full black outfit much like the one he wore from his merc days. But now that he was ranked, his uniform had slight differences. The on thing different, were the two badges on the either side of his color.

"Wonder how Seilah has adjusted." wondered Naruto heading out the room and bumped into his girlfriend/lover.

"Good morning babe." purred his horned lover.

"Good morning." said Naruto giving her a passionate kiss.

"So, today is the day we put our plan into motion." stated Seilah with Naruto nodding his head.

"Indeed. Now is the time we fight against the ruler of the Etherious. When you're on the throne, you have full control of the military. When you're on the throne, you can have the fleets back off and give the Fae their peace." said Naruto smiling along with Seilah.

"Meaning we will have two fleets now on our side. Bolstering the firepower of the Militia." said Seilah with Naruto nodding before his Omni-tool flared up showing he had an incoming transmission.

Opening his Omni-tool, he found a mechanic in the screen.

"Is this thing on? Am I speaking to 1st Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the mechanic.

"Speaking." said Naruto.

"Oh good. About time. You're needed down in Engineering, sir." stated the mechanic hanging up.

"Guess we gotta go to Engineering now." said Naruto with Seilah nodding.

Her statement about her piloting a Titan would have to come later.

When they finally got to Engineering, they found many things that got them in awe. The place was huge. Titans thundered about, carrying massive objects and helping assemble massive ship weapons. Angle grinders sounded in the background as people scurried about like ants. Either with parts in their hands or going to another mechanic to yell at them for putting the wrong nut on into the wrong hole.

The mechanic that called Naruto on Omni-tool spotted the two and sprinted over to them. When he arrived, he saluted Naruto.

"Sir, we've had your Titan brought here for some upgrades. For a Fossil Gen chassis it sure as hell gave a strong kick. So when it was brought here, we gave her a new body. Meet your new and improved, Archangel." said the mechanic motioning to a section in the hanger.

Looking to the area, Naruto found his partner. Archangel was sure as hell given an upgrade. An Ion class chassis given to the massive behemoth and was also given the same paintjob Naruto gave the Titan from back them. Naruto and Seilah both were in awe at what they were seeing.

"Given your Titan a brand new chassis, new targetting module. Replaced the damaged scanner module inside it, new Armor plating and a new shield system. By order of Dr. Vitaly, we have also given you upgrades to the laser and missile pods. As well the control mechanics were all imported from your Titan's old chassis." said the mechanic happy with his work.

At that moment, Seilah decided it was time to speak. Clearing her throat she got Naruto's attention.

"Love. I'd like my own Titan." she stated shocking the two before her.

"Excuse me princess. But even though you're an Etherious Princess. You're still a guest with a watch order on your head. Should you be given a Titan, you will be shot on sight for them thinking you're trying to start something." said the mechanic worried for her.

"I agree. I can't risk the one I love being shot." said Naruto taking Seilah's hands into his own.

"Please, love." pleaded Seilah. "I want to help."

Looking into her eyes, Naruto found a drive he had never seen in her. Not since the day he assisted Kiri in their civil war. But even then, that was nothing compared to this.

After some thought, Naruto sighed.

"Very well. I will speak with Admiral Capistrano." stated Naruto with Seilah hugging him.

"Thank you so much." she squeeled as she tightened her grip on him. Only to have the intercom in the hanger go off.

"1st Lieutenant Uzumaki. Admiral Capistrano is looking for you." said the voice on the intercom.

Breaking from Seilah's grip, Naruto headed to Froleytia's office.

When he was there, Naruto knocked on the door and only entered into the room when he heard Froleytia's voice.

"Have a seat." she barked to him.

Naruto was instantly in the seat as Froleytia glared at him.

"It has come to my attention that you plan to go to Ethera ( **A.N.** Calling the Etherious Home Planet that) and stop the Monarch there to get the Fae to assist us in our war." stated Froleytia in an almost angry tone.

"That is correct, ma'am." said Naruto only to have a paper weight thrown at his face, hitting him square on the nose almost breaking it.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" growled Froleytia. "Yes, I will applaud your dedication and initivtive. But I cannot afford to lose any soldiers. I'm not looking for heroes. Especially from an unknown like you."

"What are you saying, Admiral?" asked Naruto only to have Froleytia glare at him.

"To ensure you don't do anything stupid and recklass. I'm grounding you." said Froleytia with Naruto gaining a shocked expression.

"Why are you grounding me?" asked Naruto in a slight whine.

"I could court martial you if that's what it takes." snapped Froleytia.

Naruto was cornered. Should he accept to be grounded, he will not be able to dethrone the current ruler of the Etherious. But should he continue to challenge Froleytia, he will be court martialed. Mentally sighing, Naruto conceded defeat.

"I accept. I will not make any form of moves against Ethera." said Naruto with Froleytia nodding her head in agreement.

"Good. Dismissed." stated Froleytia going back to her work with Naruto walking out.

Going back to his room, Naruto sat on the bed and began to ponder. Why did things have to turn out this way? He was so close. Close to finally having not just more firepower, but also a method to get the Ethera. He was working on the latter but he was making progress. And for Froleytia to ground him like that threw his plans out of proportion.

But as he thought on the matter, the door slid open to reveal Vitaly standing there. She walked over to the boy and sat on the chair in the room.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're grounded?" she asked with Naruto looking to her.

"How did you know?" retorted Naruto raising an eybrow.

"I bugged the Admiral's office." said the doctor.

"You bugged your own commanding officer's room?" said Naruto not expecting that.

"I also bugged your room and your little princess lover's room." sneered Vitaly with Naruto raising his brows. "That little stunt with Edna sure was something."

"That droid was a pervert. Who designed her?" spat Naruto with Vitaly raising a hand.

"That would be me." she stated bluntly.

"Why would you?" spat Naruto.

"Just a bit of fun." said Vital purring before getting an idea as she moved part of her shirt to the side, showing a bit of her amazing chest. "Perhaps you'd want some fun with me."

Naruto meerly pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her.

"Say one more thing remotely sexual and you're dead." growled Naruto.

"Fine fine. You're no fun." surrendered Vitaly with Naruto putting the gun away.

"Why did you bug not just my room but also Admiral Capistrano's and my girlfriend's room?" asked Naruto.

"I may be a Highborn. But I am still human. I like getting dirt on people." said Vitaly.

Made sense. No matter who or what you are. Gossip material was always the best material.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Vitaly tempting Naruto.

"What can I do?" sighed Naruto in defeat. "Should I diobey the orders, I will face a court martial. But if I don't act, the Fae may be wiped out."

Vitaly soon got up from the seat and stood before Naruto.

"Listen well, young man. There are some things I will say, but no one must know. I _may_ know of a way to get off Harmony. I _may_ know of a way to get transport to Ethera and also how to get your Titan there as well." stated Vitaly looking at Naruto.

"Tell me." said Naruto with Vitaly smiling.

Before she could get any further, the door slid open to reveal Aishela and Seilah before them.

"We're going too." they stated in unison.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"They are my people. I must restore my mother's line to the throne in order to stop them." said Seilah with a determined look.

"I'm going because I can't stand idly by and watch innocent lives be taken." said Aishela with equal determination.

"Then its settled. You're all going to Ethera and stopping this nightmare from getting too far. And I'm going with." said Vitaly.

 **And scene.**

 **There you have it.**

 **A new form of Titan is given to Naruto seeing his old Titan's chassis was outdated. But that wasn't all. He was told my Froleytia to not even got to Ethera to assist in dethroning the ruler.**

 **Should he go against this. Naruto will face a court martial. Deciding enough is enough, Vitaly intervenes and helps Naruto find a way to get off Harmony and go to Ethera. But he is not alone. Aishela and Seilah are both going. No matter what, these three have always seemed to stick together.**

 **Chapter 25: Charted Course.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Charted Course

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto met a rather perverted android by the name of Edna. Along with his companion, Archangel getting a new make over. An Ion class chassis has been given to the Titan and along with some new toys for Naruto to play with.**

 **But this was short lived as Naruto was called into Froleytia's office. Hearing from her that he can't set foot on the planet Ethera to stop the current monarch from starting a war with the Fae. Further more, Froleytia decides to ground him.**

 **Should Naruto have decided to challenge the Admiral, he would be court martialed. Which could end up in having Naruto stripped of rank and kicked out of the forces.**

 **He would be disgraced as a Titan pilot.**

 **But after Naruto got to his room, he is confronted by Vitaly who informs him that she has a way for them to get to Ethera. Only condition is that she tags along.**

 **Will they succeed in getting to Ethera?**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **As well, I need your help.**

 **As you all know, I am a married man and also a father. However, the things we need for our son have become more expensive, so I ask you for your help. Help us out by donating some money to help us out. Go to and become a patron for $1 a month to help us out. Melissa is strained enough as it is, trying to look after Damon and teach her students along with me working two jobs and study to try and make ends meet.**

 **Please help us out. I beg of you.**

 **Go onto and search for BlackSpirit 101. The picture is the same one I use for my YouTube channel. The picture is that of an anime girl with pick hair with the ace of spades in her mouth.**

 **Thank you**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 25: Charted Course.

Naruto, Aishela and Seilah could be seen standing behind a back stage area of an open field on Harmony. Along with their two Titans, they were ready. This was their plan. This was their only shot at getting off Harmony and to Ethera.

They had to win at all costs. No matter what. They had to stop the Ethera ruler now before an all out war began. Vitaly was soon seen coming into the scene from the stage.

"You know what to do?" she asked loong to the people and machines gathered before her.

Naruto nodded his head. Along with Seilah and Aishela.

"Good, this demonstration will make it look like an accident. I've programed the device to send us straight to Ethera. Unforunately this device is still in prototyping phase and can only handle one Jump before it breaks. I've also ensured to hide our location of travel. It will take a week for them to track us down. So we've only got a week to sort out the shit on Ethera. The other is meerly a dummy. To sell the idea of what I am developing. You will have to sell your lines well."

"Got it." the three said in unison.

"Good luck." said Vitaly before walking onto the stage where two massive object obscured by cloths were seen.

A chorus of applause and cheers were heard in the crowd as Vitaly made her way to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen." she began after the crowd fell silent. "For years we have been using up valuable resources performing Jumps into deep space and to planets. Using up valuable time only to arrive to a wasteland. Countless lives lost in the blink of an eye. But no more. I've developed a powerful device to send soldiers to the frontlines very easily. Literally in two seconds."

And just like that, the cloths were pulled off to reveal two giant mechanical rings. The crowd gathered oohhed and ahhhhed. Vitaly smiled as they began to clap to her latest invention. Raising a hand to silence them after a few seconds, she continued.

"I bring you, the Bifrost. Two rings that are used to open portals. With luck, we will be able to connect to other planets. At the moment, this is only a fixed device. Meaning that it will take in a person through one of the portal gates and spit them out through the other. I will now call in my three volunteers."

And with that cue, Naruto, Seilah and Aishela made their way to the stage. Along with their Titans. The crowd spoke to each other as they looked to the three while speaking.

"To further show how confident I am in my creation, I will be sending, not one, but three people, myself and two Titans into the Bifrost." stated Vitaly as she walked over to the actual one and switched it on.

Secretly pressing a button, the crowd watched the other one spark.

"Relax, it's okay." assured Vitaly as she walked over to the three people on the stage with her. "Just a small glitch. The device is still well within the recommended parameters."

The crowd breathed a sigh of relief. Not even aware of the secret plan being developed right before their eyes. Inwardly smiling, Vitaly looked to her companions on the stage.

"Ready?" she asked.

Both Naruto and Aishela jumped into their Titans and made the giant robots give a thumbs up with Seilah climbing ontop of Naruto's Titan.

Vitaly too climbed onto Aishela's Titan and looked to the crowd.

"We're now beginning."

And just like that, the two Titans thundered into the portal. But as soon as they vanished, did things begin to go wrong. The working portal soon began to collapse on itself with the other bursting into flames. Pieces and chunks of the working portal was sucked into the open warp as the device began to dismantle itself bit by bit. The crowd was instantly in an uproar as everyone jumped to their feet and scrambled away, trying to not be the next thing sucked in.

Froleytia, one of the people in the crowd, called in a quarentine zone to be put into effect at her current location as well as some guards. She had to get everyone and everything under control. She even called in a search team to try and track down where the 4 went. Hopefully they hadn't gotten far. Pocketing her phone, she looked to the warp as it slowly vanished from existence.

"Where did you go?" she questioned herself as the sounded of jet engines drummed in the air.

 **With Naruto and the others.**

The other end of the portal opened to reveal them at least 3000 feet in the air of Ethera. Blistering cold ripped past them as they fell extremely fast.

From inside the cockpit, Naruto looked to Vitaly.

"You never told us we'd be 3000 feet and falling fast over fucking Ethera!" yelled Naruto.

"Relax! I've outfitted your Titans with the ability to use Jumpjets! It's not as powerful as the ones you use yourself. But it will help break your fall!" shouted Vitaly.

Seeing the notches counting down on his HUD, Naruto and Aishela got ready to activate the Jumpjets.

"Brace for impact!" shouted Vitaly holding onto the Titan she was on along with Seilah doing the same.

And soon enough. The Titans crashed into the ground. Thankfully the Jumpjets activated just before 300 feet which allowed the Titans to break their falls. But they still kicked up quite the amount of...snow?

Climbing out his Titans with Seilah his her Biotics to float down along with Vitaly jumping off Witch and Aishela getting out hers, they looked around as Naruto took off his helmet.

His breath visible as he looked at the frozen wasteland before him.

"Wonderful. We go from blazing sun to frozen land in literally 2 seconds." hissed Naruto.

"Well, winters in Ethera are pretty long. Unlike other world climates, Ethera only has 2 seasons. Unlike others which have 4. Winter and Summer." said Vitaly bringing out a tracker and beginning to look around.

"So, we're in winter, as we can see from the scenery. Any people around here?" asked Seilah rubbing her arms trying to stay warm.

"Not sure, we did land pretty far from the closest city." replied Vitaly still focused on her tracker.

 **"Naruto, I'm detecting movement. They seem to be closing in fast."** said Archangel readying its Splitter Rifle.

Instantly, Aishela and Naruto pulled out their pistols along with Witch also pulling out her Machine gun. They jumped into a defensive circle with Seilah and Vitaly in the centre.

And that is when they saw it. What looked like something burrowing under the snow heading straight for them. At least 12 of them. This was not looking good. Either it was the enemy and were responding to their rude introduction. If that was the case, they'd be both out manned and out gunned.

Or if it was wild animals, then it would be the same thing.

As soon as they were close enough, the burrowing creatures shot out the ground showing themselves to be other Etherious. Some had horns pointed up, some had horns pointed down. Some had claws and others had tails. And all had guns pointed at the 4.

"Unknown forces. Identify yourselves." barked one of them which the 4 assumed was the leader.

She was dressed in a white uniform, no doubt to use as camo for the climate. She had piercing black eyes and blonde hair.

"I am Naruto. This is Aishela, Vitaly and Seilah." said Naruto introducing himself to them while still holding his pistol up to show he was holding ground.

"I will ask you this once. Do you serve Corus?" asked the leader.

"I don't even know who that is. But I will say this." snapped Aishela. "We're here to put an end to the bastard trying to start a war with the Fae."

After a few seconds, the group lowered weapons with Naruto's group doing the same. The blonde one soon stepped forward.

"You wanna stop Corus? The bastard who is trying to start a war with the Fae?" asked the woman.

"We do." said Naruto.

"My name is Kyouka. Leader of the resistance known as Union White." said the woman holding out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you." responded Naruto shaking the hand.

"Kyouka, we must be heading back to HQ. We may be getting some unwanted company." said one of the soldiers.

Turning to the group before her, Kyouka spoke.

"Come, you don't wanna be out when HK's come in."

"HK? What's HK?" asked Seilah.

"Hunter Killer. A nasty piece of drone equipment used by Corus." said Kyouka as she began to walk away with Naruto and the rest following.

 **And scene.**

 **There you have it.**

 **Naruto, Aishela, Seilah and Vitaly have finally made it to Ethera.**

 **The plan was to fake a malfunction on a portal system Vitaly called the Bifrost. Yes, it was named after the Norse bridge made of rainbows. With the plan running smoothly and the 4 of them off Harmony, they can finally put their plan into action. But they have a week to sort the shit out on Ethera and put Seilah on the throne.**

 **This will of course probably mean that if Froleytia found out the truth, Naruto, Aishela and Vitaly will face extreme disciplinary actions. To the point where they may be stripped of rank and most likely executed.**

 **As well, please help myself and Melissa care for our son, Damon. All we ask is for at least $1. That's all we're asking for.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Chapter 26: The Revolution.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26: The Revolution

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where our group along with Vitaly had gone through a portal that was named the Bifrost. A powerful world linking device made by Vitaly.**

 **After faking a malfunction, they make their way to Ethera. Finding out that they are in winter where they went from blazing summer to now freezing winter, they make their way to find the resistance.**

 **Lucky for them, the resistance found them first. There they were found by their leader, Kyouka.**

 **Kyouka leads a group of loyalists who are loyal to the true ruler. The name of this resistance, is Union White. At that moment, Kyouka questions them if they are loyal to Corus. Current ruler of Ethera.**

 **Aishela replies that they are on Ethera to kill the current ruler. This makes them an ally to White Union as Corus is the current ruler of Ethera.**

 **PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

 **Okay guys and girls. I know I'm asking a bit from you. But I am begging you now. Can you please subscribe to my YouTube channel. BlackSpirit 101. It has a picture of an anime girl with pink hair holding the Ace Of Spades in her mouth. I want to become a YouTuber and whatnot. Please everyone. Please subscribe. I'm not asking for much. I just need 1000 subs. Please. Just take two minutes to go to YouTube. Look up my name. BlackSpirit 101 and subscribe. That's all I'm asking.**

 **Please. Help a guy out.**

 **CONTINUE!**

 **What will happen now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Fireflight - Unbreakable.**

Chapter 26: The Revolution.

The group soon found themselves in an underground bunker. Shielded from the blistering cold. Naruto could feel the difference the moment he walked in. The soothing feeling of warmth enveloped him like a warm hug while outside the cold stung and bit his body.

Luckily the bunker was big enough for the Titans to fit in. But they were escorted to a seperate wing for check in. Even though they were allies now, rules are still rules. Besides, you don't want to end up shooting a friendly Titan. So as part of the check in, they would be outfitted with IR signatures. A lot of the White Union's weapons were thermal.

"Things have been going in a downward spiral for several years now. After the dethroning of the Empress, things were okay for a bit. But soon, the new dynasty wanted to rule the universe. Even if it meant standing above a mountain of blood and corpses." said Kyouka stopping outside a room. The door nowhere to be found while what looked like cultists prayed to a massive robot.

More specifically. A Titan. One that was pure red with the markings of that Seilah had. Candles lined the sides of the room while the mumbles and murmurs of prayers drifted from the room.

"We found the Empress' personal Titan in an open area. Seeing that Corus' father couldn't activate it or force it to activate, they had it thrown out. We use it as a means of spreading hope to forces out there. That the true ruler will one day show up and restore balance to Ethera." stated Kyouka with the three of them walking into the room.

But as soon as Seilah got within 10 feet from the Titan, the markings on the machine and her began to glow a fierce blue. Kyouka noticed this and was mesmerised. It was stated that the Empress wasn't killed but exiled. Could this very Etherious be the lost princess?

Seilah herself was entranced as she looked to her glowing markings along with the Titan. Slowly walking towards the steel behemoth, she felt something pull inside her mind. A slight sensation that soon grew into a full blown tug. As soon as her hand made contact with the Titan, it activated with the hatch opening up.

 **"Welcome Seilah Ethera. First born of Chloe Ethera. Rightful heir to the throne of Ethera."** stated the Titan.

"You know my name?" questioned Seilah shoked by what just happened.

 **"I do. Now that I've read your physiology. You are a direct descendant. Meaning you are well within your rights to take your throne."** stated the Titan.

"What's your name?" asked Seilah.

 **"My serial number is JX - 7279. You may refer to me as Jinx."** stated the Titan.

"Jinx. A pleasure." said Seilah smiling.

 **"Likewise."** said the Titan. **"I will now begin to power up systems. Estimated time is 3 hours. Once I am operational, you may call on me to assist."**

"Thank you Jinx." said Seilah with her turning around to find everyone bowing before her apart from her boyfriend.

"Hail the crowned princess. Future ruler of the Etherious." cried Kyouka keeping her head low.

"Hail to the crowned princess." chanted the rest.

Seilah was utterly blown away by the sheer sight of the people who rebelled now bowing to her. She heard from the people in Harmony that she was a Princess. But to physically see it was another story. She felt such pride swelling within her. Knowing that she truly was the legit Princess to Ethera. The salvation the people had been needing. But when her eyes landed on her boyfriend, she found something she had never seen before. Uncertainty.

Watching him walk out the room, she looked to the populace before her. It would be wise to give these people a speech. And she did just that. Clearing her throat, she began.

"People of Ethera. I am Seilah Ethera. First daughter of Chloe Ethera. My mother. I first never thought I was a Princess. Nor Crowned Princess for that matter. My mother raised me without telling me of my birth right. No doubt to help protect me. I am the product child of a Human male from the Planet 1972 and my mother. The previous Queen. I may not know much about these things and how things are done. But one thing I am certain of. Is that I cannot stand idly by and watch my home world be burned as the people live in fear and poverty. I will crush the one who has taken my throne from me and ensure they will face the most brutal of punishments."

A chorus of praise and cheers echoed through the room as the people relished in the words delivered by their future Queen. If she managed to take back the throne. New hope was distilled into the people as they raised their heads and gazed upon on their new leader.

After a few minutes, the populace of people from the room where Jinx was left and returned to their business. Seilah was currently headed to the room Naruto was given. Vitaly had taken to set up shop in the med bay where she'd be helping with the recovery of injured soldiers. Aishela spent her time with helping people get food to eat. Despite her fighting and ruthless appearance, Aishela was actually an amazing cook. She kept saying that in the kitchen, a war was taking place. The chopping of the veggies and the seasoning of the meat was almost similar to war. Naruto never understood that concept. And frankly, neither did Vitaly or Seilah.

Finally arriving at Naruto's door, she knocked before opening.

"Naruto." she stated making the blonde haired man look to his girlfriend.

"What up?" asked Naruto gazing before his girlfriend.

Seilah just walked over to Naruto and sat on the bed next to him. Her eyes fixed to the ground as a face of worry graced her blemishless face.

"What's wrong?" finally she asked.

Naruto hesitated for a bit.

"N-Nothing's wrong, love." he lied. "Nothing at all."

"Why did you walk out the room when it turned out I was legitly the Princess of Ethera? You had a face of uncertainty." she trapped him.

Looking to his horned lover, Naruto felt a pang of pain within him. Truth be told, he didn't want Seilah on the battlefield. That time during the Rebellion in Kiri could be counted as a fluke.

Sure she stopped the Three Tailed Bijuu from killing him, but Naruto didn't want Seilah on the battlefield. He knew what would happen to her should she have her first kill. It may either break her inside. Or it would change her completely. He read up in a file he snuck from Vitaly for a few hours regarding the Etherious. It turns out that some of them have a tendancy of becoming a bit bloodthirsty after they had their first kill. After they had their first taste of war.

After returning that stolen document to Vitaly without her knowing, Naruto vowed to shoulder the burden alone. He wanted to have Seilah live a normal innocent life. One where he'd protect her from all the pain of the galaxy. To never see what it's like to lose someone.

"I...was just concerned about this upcoming fight. Wondering if we can win this." stated Naruto with Seilah gaining a face of confusion. But she shrugged it off as just being nerves.

There was after all. A lot riding on this fight. Or fights at the rate this was going. Deciding to leave it at that, Seilah exited Naruto's room and retired to her own. There she found Kyouka waiting there.

The Etherious Commander was instantly kneeling when she saw it was Seilah.

"Hail your majesty." spoke the Etherious warrior.

"What is it?" asked Seilah.

"It's just...regarding that Terran your brought with. The male one." spoke Kyouka refusing to look up. Keeping herself bowed before Seilah.

"What about him?" asked Seilah not liking where this was going.

"I apologize for doing this. But I listened in on your discussion with him earlier. Are you and him by any chance. In a relationship?" asked Kyouka squirming a bit.

"Yes." replied Seilah without hesitation. "He and I are in a relationship. He took my virginity and are now lovers."

"I see. I must urge this of you. And forgive my rudeness." spoke Kyouka now looking her future ruler in the eyes. "But I implore you to become pregnant."

Seilah was stunned by what Kyouka just said. Standing there for a few minutes letting her brain process what Kyouka just said. Looking dead in the eyes, Seilah saw she wasn't lying. She was being genuine.

"W-Where did this come from?" asked Seilah shellshocked by this sudden development.

"The history of our race traces back to when our world was once inhabited by a lesser race. One of the inhabitants summoned a demon and mated with it. That demon was a succubus. The other inhabitants were wiped out by an accidental release of demonic energy that came from the succubus when she and the man were mating. As a means to atone for wiping out his entire species. He and the succubus recreated the entire race from their unborn daughter. It was said that the man ascended to become our god. Along with his succubus wife. That daughter that was soon born was given immense powers. What we call now as Aura. Due to how powerful she was, she united the people under one banner. She called herself Kiyomi Ethera. First Queen of Ethera. Since then, the royal family have been able to trace their lineage back to her. You are a direct descendant of her. Hell you even look like her." spoke Kyouka.

"Thanks for the history lesson. But how does this fit into me getting knocked up by Naruto?" asked Seilah raising an eyebrow.

"Because if things go South. And you end up being killed. We will at least have an heir." said Kyouka.

Seilah soon donned a thinking face. Sure it did make sense. But at the same time. It was all so sudden. She need to process all of this information. Looking to Kyouka who still had a look of determination on her face, Seilah gave a small cough into her fist.

"Let me have some time. I want to firstly weigh out my options before coming to a conclusion." she spoke.

"Of course your majesty. But I do implore that you hasten your descision." Kyouka spoke before leaving. "Have a good night your majesty."

With the door closed, Seilah began to think about it. She did want a child. She really wanted to start a family. One which had Naruto as the father of her children. And the husband to her. She relished in the thought of it. But to be told to become pregnant now in order to ensure an heir will be secured was a bit of a way to force one into doing this.

She knew it was the only logical way forward considering Kiri barely scraped by during their Rebellion. Why should this be any different. If Seilah died after giving birth to her and Naruto's child. Then her legacy would be able to continue. The only true question left was if Naruto was willing to inseminate her. She knew he loved her more than anything in the galaxy. Plus she is willing to share him with others seeing that she knew Anko would sleep with him. She just hoped Naruto would grant her wish to have her bcome pregnant.

 **With Corus.**

The tyranical ruler could be found sitting on his throne. One of the women forced to be his sex toy could be found sucking him off while tears streamed down her face as her head furiously bobbed back and forth.

A holoscreen before him as he looked at the screenshot of Seilah. A wicked smile graced his face as he licked his lips.

"Seilah Ethera. First born of Chloe Ethera. You'll be the latest edition to my toys. Oh how much fun we will have. My legacy will be ensured once I've knocked you up with my child. You'll have no choice but to bear my child." he sneered as he grabbed the poor woman between his legs and threw her off him with him now buckling his pants again. "Begone toy. You're done for the day."

Despite being of noble blood, Corus was funny enough part of the family that was the closest to the royal bloodline. Sure he couldn't use the full extent of the god given powers of Kiyomi. But he did know how to use a bit of it.

This was his new plan. After learning that Seilah would be coming to Ethera, it was basically at matter of time before she'd fall into the trap he'd be placing for her. The plan was to infect her mind with words and thoughts that were part true and part false. Just to have her come to him with open arms.

He'd have her beneath him. Screaming his name as he pounded her into next week. Even if he had to torch the whole Ethera world to do it.

 **And scene.**

 **Well. I guess it's safe to say that things have taken a bit of a dark turn. We now see just how sick Corus is. How far he's willing to make Seilah his property.**

 **Not only that, but it is now a given. Seilah is definitely of royal blood seeing that she activated the Titan Jinx just by touching it. As well we also see a new form of power the Etherious can use. Aura. Though this is stated to us. We don't know what it can do.**

 **As well, Kyouka, the leader of the resistance faction has just approached Seilah with a bid to have the Crowned Princess become pregnant with Naruto's child in order to ensure the legacy lives on.**

 **What will Seilah do? And what will Naruto do? He wants Seilah to remain off the battlefield. Wanting to shoulder all burdens by himself. What will he do now?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 27: Seeds Of Doubt.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
